L'habit ne fait pas le moine,,,
by Narutoaddicteuse
Summary: Il n'avait fallu qu'une minute à Draco pour entrer dans les toilettes,mais une seconde avait suffit à changer sa vie future.La seconde qui avait fait transférer Harry Potter chez les Serpentard pour des raisons plus qu'étranges si vous voulez son avis...
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Tout s'était passé trop vite pour que Draco ne comprenne quoique ce soit. Des sorts lancés, un plâtre par-ci, un sparadrap par là, rien de nouveau sous le soleil et pourtant c'est ici qu'à commencé _leur _histoire. _Si l'habit ne fait pas le moine, crois-moi quand je te dis que le Serpentard fait le connard…_

Nda: Tchoubidou o/

Bon ben voila je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction. Je n'avais pas prévu de la publier avant d'en avoir écrit la fin, mais sœur m'a convaincue de le faire pour pouvoir modifier mes chapitres pré-écrits au cas où.

Donc ben voilà, je vous souhaite de tout cœur une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, bonnes comme mauvaises ~

Disclaming: Tout tourne autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, crée pas JKR.

Paring: HP/DM

Rating :** M**(alfoyen) aussi bien que pour le vocabulaire que pour le "reste" -qui mettra d'ailleurs ,un peu de temps à arriver, alors patience-

Titre : L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais le Serpentard fait le connard

Genre : Romance/Humour

Chapitre I: Plus vite vous commencerez…

_**Prologue :**_

_Une année un peu spéciale allait voir le jour au grand château de Poudlard. La guerre avait fait rage six mois au par avant et la plus grande école de magie de tous les temps rouvrait déjà ses grandes portes. _

_Dans ce décor féerique résonnait pourtant un lourd halo sombre, si bien que chaque couloir et salle de classe reflétait les fantômes des anciens combattants morts pour la cause qui leur paraissait la plus juste._

_Rares étaient les familles qui n'avaient pas étés dans l'obligation d'enterrer un proche dans l'année. Les ravages de la guerre étaient encore présents dans les esprits et dans les paysages, si bien que les médicomages croulaient sous le travail, et le ministère de la magie avait dû créer de nombreuses cellules de crises ainsi que de trop nombreuses aides financières pour les plus démunis, appauvrissant le monde de la magie de jours en jours, d'heures en heures. _

_Quant à Poudlard, Le célèbre directeur de l'école, Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, avait tenu à la remettre dans son état originel le plus tôt possible afin de ne pas poser plus de problèmes d'intégrations aux nouveaux élèves._

_La guerre avait eut lieu au mois de Mars, le temps avait été capricieux et les combats n'avaient que plus difficiles à remporter. Cependant, un jeune garçon âgé de 16ans à cette époque de l'année était parvenu à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps lors de la bataille décisive à Poudlard._

_L'année de cette bataille avait été tellement mouvementée que même si les cours étaient assurés, la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas pu mener à bien leurs études. De ce fait, le ministère avait jugé préférable de revoir l'organisation de l'école en créant une classe supplémentaire pour permettre aux élèves de repasser le même programme que l'année « bâclée » sans pour autant interdire aux nouveaux première année l'accès à l'école. Cette classe réunissait tous les élèves de septième année ayant survécu aux combats et souhaitant refaire leur année dans une ambiance plus propices aux études._

_C'est ainsi que Harry Potter, Survivant et vainqueur de La Grande Bataille fut admit en septième année pour y poursuivre ses études et que notre histoire débute…_

_Vendredi 10., 18h44 couloir de Poudlard :_

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand on changeait les répartitions du Choixpeau magique parce que deux élèves avaient pétés « quelques » éviers? » Pensa Draco Malfoy en sortant du bureau du directeur de Poudlard._

Et pourtant, la sentence était tombée quelques minutes au par avant : Saint Potty allait faire un petit tour du coté _obscur_ de Poudlard. La surprise était tellement grosse, que même le cerveau de Draco ne pouvait pas encore adhérer à cette pensée.

A la limite il aurait pu trouver ça drôle, en rire même !...mais cela ne le fit pas sourire une seule seconde -et pourtant, Merlin seul savait combien son sens de l'humour était fin- ! Si cela n'était pas drôle, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une _petite _blague : c'était juste un triste constat.

_« Mais qu'il reste dans sa maison celui-là ! Et puis il croit quoi le vieux ? Qu'en le mettant chez Nous ça va m'empêcher de lui défoncer la gueule peut-être ? Si c'est le cas il s'est fourré la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule ! »_

Draco ruminait. D'ailleurs qui que ce soit arpentant les couloirs de Poudlard à cet instant, s'en serait aperçu dès le premier regard. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses lèvres semblaient former un « M » et il se retrouvait à shooter dans la moindre chose qui se trouvait dans son passage, aussi bien dans un gravier que dans un être vivant.

Depuis sa sortie du bureau il ressassait toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Ce qui l'irritait le plus était surtout le fait qu'il avait envoyé un hibou à son père récemment pour l'informer que le directeur avait, comme il l'avait écrit mot pour mot dans sa lettre, ''dépassé la date de consommation et qu'il fallait le faire gicler de Poudlard avant l'incident diplomatique'',…mais c'était bien connu, on ne l'écoutait jamais et c'était encore à lui d'en payer le prix…

Une chose était sûre, en moins de 24heures l'affaire serait déjà parue dans la Gazette du sorcier. Connaissant assez bien la rédactrice en chef qui été chargée de cette rubrique, Draco se dit que « Le _Survivant_ plonge dans les abimes de Poudlard », ainsi que la question à mille Gallions: Pourra-on encore appeler une personne décédée « Survivant »?, avaient de très grandes chances de se retrouver dans l'article.

Il restait en tout et pour tout un seul week-end avant le « déménagement » de dernière minute du Survivant, et le jeune Malfoy comptait bien en tirer profit pour briffer ses collègues de maisonnée…Autrement dit ?: Il allait la sentir passer le p'tit Gryffy !

Plus il y songeait, et plus cette histoire lui semblait invraisemblable. Tout d'abord, aucune « _mutation inter-maisonnée » _n'avait jamais été réalisée dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Ensuite, il trouvait que la punition était démesurée. Dumbledore devait pourtant avoir l'habitude de leurs petites altercations quotidiennes, cela faisait près de sept années que cela durait…Bien que cette fois-ci il fallait bien l'avouer, ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, même le professeur Snape avait disjoncté sur ce coup!

~ (Õ _ Õ) ~

_Flash back_

_Draco était dans une rage noire. Une sorte d'aura sombre semblait sortir des pores de sa peau. La raison ? Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était encore à la seconde place du classement des meilleurs élèves de l'école._

_Encore une fois, la « sang-de-Bourbe » l'avait humilié publiquement. Et le fait que Potter ait lui aussi fait des miracles ce trimestre n'avait pas franchement amélioré ses états d'esprit. Les nerfs à vif, il quitta ses amis pour se diriger vers les toilettes l'histoire de se rafraîchir un peu. _

_C'est en poussant la porte qu'il signa l'arrêt de mort des Serpentards –Salazar l'en préserve, s'il l'avait su auparavant ce qu'il l'attendait derrière celle-ci, il aurait choisi un autre lieu pour se changer les idées…mais la vie est parfois cruelle,...Et Draco Malfoy en eût la preuve à cet instant._

_Lorsque la clenche fut poussée, la première et seule chose qui attira son regard ne fût pas le Survivant, qui à ce moment même était en train de se laver les mains. Non. Ce qui capta son attention était ce qui était posé aux cotés de sa Némésis : Le livre bleu ciel, à la reliure fragile, et à la couverture miteuse que Potter semblait affectionner au plus haut point puisque depuis bientôt huit mois, Draco ne l'avait pas encore vu se détacher de l'ouvrage à plus de 3 mètres…_

_Le hasard était tel que cela faisait également huit longs mois que la moyenne en cours de potions du Survivant étaie passée du négatif, à un niveau supérieur à celui de Draco en la matière. Le fait que le professeur Slughorn porte encore le jeune Potter en haute estime faisait certes partit des critères de notation, mais Malfoy avait finalement accordé que sa Némésis se débrouillait à présent mieux que lui, chose qui lui avait semblé absolument invraisemblable, mais qu'il avait dû admettre…et la seule explication qui lui semblait plausible était CE fameux livre. __**Il lui**__**fallait**__ donc vérifier ses dires en cherchant à la source même __**il **__le __**lui fallait**__…_

_Livre qui à cet instant était…« Juste à ma portée… » Jubila intérieurement Draco. _

_Ces explications s'ajoutant au fait que Draco ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation d'aller emmerder le Survivant, aboutirent donc à un de leurs trop nombreux duels. _

_Le Serpentard, d'un geste vif et gracieux s'empara du manuel et l'agita devant le regard de sa Némésis._

_-Alors Potter, on se trimballe avec son journal intime ? _

_- Malfoy, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais c'est juste mon bouquin de potions. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, après la perte de connaissance que tu as eu la semaine dernière, tu dois bien avoir gardé quelques séquelles. Allez, rends-moi ça maintenant. _

_L'évocation de son récent séjour à l'infirmerie fit mouche, d'autant plus qu'il était dû à une de leur querelle en plein match de Quidditch. _

_-Alors si je comprends bien t'es devenu accro à l'art divin de la potion ? Serai-ce la « Sang de bourbe » qui t'aurais contaminé et que tu sois toi aussi en pleine mutation en rat de bibliothèque? Après tout t'as déjà les 'lunettes collector' qui vont avec la panoplie !_

_-Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione de cette manière !_

_-Hééé mais c'est qu'il montre les dents le rongeur de Potty ! Estime toi heureux que Greg' ne soit pas là, ton manque de respect lui aurait fait voir rouge et toi tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. _

_-…_

_-Alors on sait plus quoi répondre, Potter ?_

_Une fois de plus, Draco sut qu'il avait réussi son petit effet. Comment le savait-il ? En regardant dans les yeux de son adversaire de toujours. Au fil des années il avait commencé à apprécier __**ce**__ moment. Celui où le Survivant crispait la mâchoire et qu'une fine veine violacée faisait apparition sur sa tempe gauche. C'était un peu sa petite minute de gloire à lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait le mérite de le mettre dans cet état, avec des paroles aussi anodines! Il haussa un sourcil blond avec tout le dédain qu'il avait en sa possession en agitant le bouquin devant les yeux de sa Némésis. _

_« Il ferait presque peur dites-donc ! » s'amusa t'il à penser, quand la sonnerie retentit en annonçant la fin des cours._

_Cependant, le Survivant semblait contenir sa rage et préféra ne pas répondre aux provocations de Draco. _

_« Surement dans le but de me faire baisser les bras, à tout les coups c'est une brillante idée de la Sang de bourbe. C'est presque vexant de savoir que depuis le temps qu'on se connait il n'a toujours pas comprit qu'un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Et manque de pot pour Potty, je m'ennuie, il va me falloir une petite distraction… »_

_-« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang Mêlé »…Alors comme ça vous-vous donnez des petits surnoms entre Gryffondors ? Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Une secte et toi tu es la reine des abeilles, c'est ça ?_

_-Malfoy !_

_-Potter ?_

_-Rends-moi ce livre immédiatement, j'ai autre chose à faire !_

_-La fourmi n'est pas prêteuse, c'est là son moindre défaut !_

_-De quoi tu parles au juste?_

_-Ce n'est pas un livre de potions qu'il te faut, mais plutôt un livre de littérature Française...encore faut il que tu puisses comprendre l'Anglais avant de t'attaquer à une langue étrangère, pensa-il tout haut._

_Et c'est sur cette petite phrase « ironique » que les hostilités commencèrent._

_Harry tenta de bousculer le blond pour lui faire lâcher son livre mais étant donné que celui-ci s'y attendait, il s'était décalé nonchalamment sur le coté pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre._

_-Rectification faite, il te faut un livre d'Anglais ET de nouvelles lunettes, Potty !_

_Draco, comme le reste des étudiants de Poudlard, savait pertinemment que toutes les petites "blagounettes" ayant un rapport direct,- ou indirect- avec la myopie du Survivant étaient à proscrire pour toute personne ayant un minimum d'instinct de conservation. Et à la vue de la tête que tirait Harry, ce n'était pas qu'un bruit de couloir. Non pas que Draco se fiche de sa survie, loin de lui cette idée ! Non, il savait juste qu'avec cette simple réplique il obtiendrait l'effet qu'il recherchait : La rage d'Harry. Et elle se payait au prix d'un nombre incalculable d'observations. Pour Draco, Harry était une sorte d'animal sauvage qui réagissait par instinct et par conséquent il fallait le connaître un minimum pour anticiper ses faits, gestes et réactions : ce que Draco savait sur le bout de la baguette ! –au grand damne du héros du monde sorcier-_

_Harry était toujours face aux lavabos, ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur le rebord que leurs jointures étaient blanches. Sa tête étaie penchée en avant, de sorte à ce qu'il soit impossible de déceler un regard derrière la masse de ses cheveux. Pourtant Draco cru y apercevoir un sorte de petite lueur percer le rideau de cheveux, mais il avait dû la rêver, ce genre de choses n'arrivaient que dans ces films navet de moldus. _

_Soudainement, la porte qui se trouvait derrière le Serpentard s'ouvrit avec fracas et vint taper contre le mur carrelé, faisant tomber un morceau de mur par la même occasion. Draco pouvait sentir le courant d'air dans son dos et compris en regardant Harry, que c'était lui qui l'avait ouverte par simple perte de contrôle de sa magie. _

_Ça faisait un bout de temps que le Survivant n'avait pas pété un câble au point de faire appel inconsciemment à sa magie sans baguette, ce qui surpris Draco d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait au départ que du livre de potion du Survivant._

_Draco avait été déstabilisé par l'ouverture brusque de la porte et ne fit pas attention lorsque le premier sort fusa et l'atteint en éraflant sa joue gauche en une fine griffure d'où le sang chand coulait doucement. Un sourire de satisfaction atteint les lèvres de Harry qui semblait vraiment fier d'avoir pu blesser son ennemi en premier, ce qui n'était pas approprièrent une réaction très ''gryffondorienne''._

_Draco rappliqua, puis peu à peu, les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre de la pièce, le mobilier explosait sous la force des assauts exercés. Si la haine n'avait pas une si grande place sur le visage des deux adversaires on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple combat d'escrime tant les gestes étaient fluides et vifs. Les deux garçons se cachaient tour à tour derrière les pans de murs restants pour tenter de se protéger. Une brume épaisse de poussière troublait leur vue, mais ils pouvaient encore distinguer les lueurs annonciateurs d'un sort jeté…_

_[…]_

_La pièce était dans un état absolument épouvantable, le sol carrelé était couvert d'une épaisse couche de plâtre boueux, les murs partaient en miettes, les robinets fuyaient envoyant de l'eau gicler jusqu'au plafond –d'ailleurs l'ampoule qui clignotait n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme-…à bien regarder, les seuls meubles qui n'avaient pas ''trop'' subi de dégâts se trouvaient être les toilettes, tout du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas ensevelis sous les décombres._

_Du coté des deux jeunes hommes, ce n'était pas mieux. Tous deux ruisselaient d'eau de la tête aux pieds et la poussière de plâtre leur collait au visage les rendant tellement blancs qu'on arrivait à peine à voir leurs lèvres. _

_Le sang coulait encore de la fine coupure de la joue de Draco, et l'arcade sourcilière du Survivant était tellement défoncée que l'on pouvait se demander s'il n'était pas entrain de faire une « petite » hémorragie interne. Harry boitait pitoyablement en traînant sa jambe derrière lui pour avancer en lançant des jurons incompréhensibles, tandis que le bras de Draco était devenu tellement flexible de part ses nombreuses fractures qu'il pouvait parvenir à faire une réplique parfaite d'une vague digne des plus grands danseurs de break dance du monde s'il s'appliquait. Cependant la douleur était telle qu'il ne parvenait même pas bouger le petit doigt._

_En une demi heure, les deux garçons avaient relevé le défi fou de reconstituer un champ de bataille digne des plus grands films de guerre –les cadavres en moins, cela va s'en dire-. Cela aurait pu être amusant de voir la transformation de la pièce avec un « avant/pendant/après » si on omettait de penser que les sorts qui avaient étés lancés à la base dans le but d'atteindre et blesser un être vivant, et c'est ainsi qu'Harry s'amusa à se demander à quoi ils ressembleraient si les trajectoires de leurs sorts n'avaient pas été si hasardeuses. _

_Le calme était pesant, seul l'eau qui ruisselait des murs et leurs respirations intermittentes pouvaient être entendues. Harry se trouvait face à Draco, et chacun attendait une attaque de l'autre sans pour autant vouloir attaquer le premier, provoquant ainsi une petite accalmie. _

_Draco réfléchissait à une manière de se sortir du pétrin dans le quel il s'était fourré, étant donné qu'il était dans l'incapacité de lancer le moindre sort avec son bras qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Puis, en reculant, son mollet heurta un petit meuble en manquant de le faire tomber en arrière, meuble que Draco identifia comme étant un cabinet._

_« Encore heureux que je me suis pas cassé la gueule en arrière, avec la chance que j'ai, je serais tombé dedans » pensa ironiquement Draco, puis son regard se plongea dans celui de son vis-à-vis, dans le quel il vit une lueur de colère mais aussi un peu d'amusement, à son plus grand étonnement._

_Harry pointa alors sa baguette sur Draco, s'emblant le menacer de faire le moindre geste. Plus le blond réfléchissait et plus son esprit s'embrouillait, il avait, il en était sûr, omis quelque chose de très important, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi…LE LIVRE ! Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt._

_De sa main encore mobile il sorti d'un geste aussi brusque que possible, le livre de potion qui, après un sort de réduction avait été rangé dans une de ses poches, espérant qu'Harry ait l'esprit encore trop flou pour réagir assez vite et lui lancer un sort…ce qui heureusement pour lui, fonctionna. Le regard d'Harry ne cessait pas de faire des allez retours entre le visage de Draco et sa main, qui, accessoirement portait le livre au dessus du cabinet et soudain il comprit où voulait en venir le blond (et son sourire empli de mépris)._

_-Malfoy, fais-moi le plaisir de reposer ce livre bien sagement sur le coté, je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses dans la rubrique des faits divers de la Gazette du Sorcier… _

_-Approches-toi encore de moi et je te jure que je jette ton précieux livre dedans. Le menaça Draco, la main toujours au dessus de l'eau des cabinets._

_Harry resserra sa prise autour du manche de sa baguette, semblant chercher quel sort il allait bien pouvoir lancer à son adversaire pour parvenir à récupérer son livre et faire d'une pierre deux coups pour lui faire mal au passage. _

_Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger quand soudainement tout se figea sur le visage du survivant, et qu'un ''Experliarmus'' atteint le blond, qui, dans un sursaut de surprise laissa glisser le livre du Survivant de ses doigts, qui finit sa course en plein dans la cuvette à coté de lui. Dumbledore et Snape, attirés par le raffut, venaient de faire leur entrée, regardant d'un œil horrifié les décombres qui portaient autrefois le doux nom de ''toilettes ''._

_La tête de Draco se tourna lentement en direction du Survivant, l'histoire de voir la réaction qu'il arborait ''en direct live'', et ce fut la seule et dernière fois qu'il fut déçu de voir le grand Harry Potter Stupéfixé. Le sortilège l'aillant touché été caractérisé par une pétrification, aucune de ses émotions ne pu se lire sur visage poussiéreux du brun. Cependant, Draco lui fit un micro sourire hautain pour qu'Harry comprennes qu'il était fière d'avoir réussi l'exploit de détruire son livre en toute simplicité, puis il se retourna vers ses professeurs nonchalamment et se reconstruit un visage éploré pour les attendrir un minimum. _

_-Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés à temps ! Cet abrutit aurait eut raison de mes derniers retranchements, professeurs! s'exclama Draco avec un ton impérieux._

_-Je n'en doute pas Mr. Malfoy. Allez voir Mme Pomfresh qu'elle vous donne de quoi vous soigner. Quant à vous, Potter, je pense qu'une petite visite au bureau de votre directrice de maison s'impose, vous allez me faire le plaisir de nous suivre. Répliqua sèchement Snape._

_Draco ramassa de son bras encore valide sa baguette et commença à se diriger vers ses professeurs en leur adressant un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciements, quand la voix enrouée du Directeur se fit entendre._

_-Pas si vite Mr. Malfoy. Nous devons éclaircir quelques points sur cette histoire voulez-vous bien nous suivre également ?_

_-Et bien c'est-à-dire que…_

_-Sauf votre respect Mr. Le directeur, vous voyez bien que le jeune Malfoy n'est pas en état de vou…_

_-Mais ce n'était pas une question. Le vieil homme se tourna en direction de Draco un sourire amusé sur le visage. Draco, je ne vais pas être bien long, je vais juste te poser une question._

_-…Bien, Monsieur ? _

_-Que viens-tu de jeter dans les toilettes à l'instant ? Demanda-il un sourire enfantin apparaissant sur son visage._

_-Heu…et bien c'est-à-dire que…je n'ai pas voulu le jeter voyez-vous ?...Il m'a juste échappé des mains et…_

_Le professeur Snape, désireux d'innocenter son petit protégé, se dirigea vers les toilettes en question pour voir ce qu'il avait fait tomber à l'intérieur… et manqua de faire une syncope en voyant son précieux livre de potions de sixième année dans un tel endroit. _

_Vu de dos, Draco pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter, et il pouvait même distinguer un léger tremblement frénétique prendre possession de son parrain. D'un geste vif il se retourna vers lui, une lueur de tristesse et de colère froide imprimée dans son regard._

_-…Que…comment ? Bégaya Snape d'une voix aigüe._

_-Et bien Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, je vous prierais de vous rendre à l'infirmerie immédiatement et de m'y attendre pour éclairer un peu toute cette histoire. A tout à l'heure._

_Le Directeur se rapprocha du professeur et lui tapota d'une main qui se voulait réconfortante l'épaule du professeur de potion, ne quittant pas pour autant son fin rictus amusé._

_-Mon pauvre Severus, je crains fort que votre précieux livre soit irrécupérable, même avec des sortilèges réparateurs, il me sera impossible de faire quoique ce soit._

_Puis le directeur et le professeur partirent d'un pas trainant dans les couloirs après avoir prononcé le sortilège de « finite Incantatem » sur Harry._

_Sans un bruit ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Harry qui claudiquait avançait à deux à l'heure et Draco fut réduit à lui prêter une épaule pour qu'ils puissent arriver à destination avant qu'ils ne se vident de leur sang. Epaule qu'au premier abord Harry refusa par méfiance. _

_-Ne crois pas que je fais ça par bonté de cœur Potter, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, se justifia Draco._

_-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi fais-tu donc __**ça**__ dans ce cas ?_

_-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort du « Sauveur du monde sorcier » sur la conscience, vois-tu ?_

_-Se pourrait-il que le grand Draco Malfoy ait une conscience ! répondit ironiquement Harry._

_-Ecoutes, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide très bien, moi je me barre ! _

_Et il commença à partir le plus vite possible._

_-AAaa, attends ! Malfoy, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_

_Draco ralentit le pas, mais n'alla pas aider Harry pour autant, marchant tout simplement à ses cotés. Malfoy avait trouvé plus classe de mettre ses mains dans les poches, et puis comme ça les élèves qui les croiseraient ne verraient pas qu'il était blessé –contrairement à Harry-. En observant distraitement le Serpentard Harry remarqua le fin stratège qu'état sa Némésis et applaudit mentalement la prestance dont le blond faisait preuve, surtout connaissant les sorts qu'il lui avait lancés il ne se serait pas amusé à bouger le bras à sa place._

_Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, pantelants. Pomfresh leur administra les premiers soins, mais n'omis pas de leur passer LE savon réglementaire sur la violence et tout ce qui s'en suivait, puis partit en tapant du pied dans son petit laboratoire pour finir ses potions. _

_Harry et Draco étaient chacun allongés dans un lit. Le Survivant avait la tête littéralement emballée dans des compresses en guise de punition de Pomfresh. Draco s'amusa a remarquer une petite ressemblance entre sa Némésis et le professeur Quirell Quant à lui, il avait eut droit à un vulgaire plâtre moldu, qu'il garderait jusqu'à demain soir._

_-Je te préviens Potter, si quoique ce soit m'arrive par ta faute, tu en payeras le centuple, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

_-Et que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive au juste ? Au pire on sera tous les deux en corvée de réparation. Point. Barre. Répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé._

_-S'il n'y avait que ça Potty ! Il est vrai que c'est dans tes habitudes de te faire coller, mais moi, non. En plus ce foutu plâtre me démange affreusement, je crois bien que je suis en train d'y faire une réaction allergique ! Saloperie de médecine moldue !_

_-Ah~ si seulement tu pouvais perdre ton bras, ce serait tellement beau !_

_-Potter, je…._

_Mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par l'arrivée du directeur, qui les invita à le rejoindre dans son bureau._

_[…]_

_-Bien, asseyez-vous…_

_A peine Draco fût-il assit qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour justifier ce qui venait de se passer dans les toilettes plus tôt dans la journée, mais Dumbledore le coupa net._

_- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé le premier Monsieur Malfoy, cela m'importe peu. Pendant votre absence j'ai eu le temps de parler avec vos directeurs respectifs de la sanction qu'il vous sera attribué… _

_Les deux élèves se crispèrent en attendant la réponse._

_-…Harry, Draco vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai placé l'entente entre les maisons comme un point primordial à Poudlard. A vous deux vous venez de réduire sept mois de travail en trois heures vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de faire tous les deux ?_

_La question resta en suspend, les deux garçons eurent la bonne idée de se sentir gênés et baissèrent la tête réalisant seulement les conséquences de leurs actes._

_-Nous avons donc pris le temps de trouver une sanction appropriée, et avons décidé que désormais, Harry…ferait partit de la maison Serpentard…_

_-QUOIMMENT ?_

_S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en cœur. La tête qu'ils affichaient était sans conteste un instant « Kodak », comme disait une expression de Moldus. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole le premier._

_-C'est totalement injuste ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à payer surtout que c'est lui qui a commencé ! Si je vais à Serpentard, alors lui devra aller à Gryffondor en contrepartie !_

_-Du calme Harry, du calme…Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais le but de ce changement est de renforcer les liens inter-maisonnées, et cela ne pourra pas être mis en place tant que vous ne vous « tolérerez » pas. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir ami, je voudrais juste que vous compreniez que vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous frapper à tout bout de champ. Si cela réduit vos altercations quotidiennes, ce sera déjà une petite victoire._

_-…Cela ne change pas le fait que je serais le seul à être puni, monsieur._

_-Et bien il se trouve que Mr. Malfoy sera de corvée trois fois par semaine avec le professeur Snape. Corvée consistant à exploiter pleinement son fort potentiel dans le domaine des potions en donnant des cours aux élèves dans le besoin._

_Malfoy crispa tellement fort la mâchoire qu'Harry put entendre ses dents grincer, il savait que le blond n'avait pas le choix et qu'il était au pied du mur, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Même s'il trouvait que la punition n'était pas équitable étant donné que sa Némésis et le professeur de potion s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. « Sûrement un coup de l'autre con graisseux_ » pensa Harry avec amertume, quand la voix du blond le sortit de ses rêveries.

_-…Quand ? Souffla Draco d'une voix à peine audible. _

_-« Quand » quoi, Mr. Malfoy ?_

_-Quand aura lieu le…"transfert", monsieur ? reprit-il, semblant avoir retrouvé ses esprits._

_-Et bien dimanche soir me semble être le moment parfait, _plus vite vous commencerez_, plus vite vous terminerez, cela te convient-il Harry ?_

_-…je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon._

_-Effectivement, approuva le directeur avec son sourire des plus beaux jours. Donc nous ferons ainsi. Tu seras transféré dans le dortoir de Serpentard dés dimanche soir, alors profites bien de tes deux dernières soirées à Gryffondor d'ici là._

_Bien que le transfert d'Harry n'enchantait pas Draco, il ne pouvait que jubiler de voir la mine déconfite de sa Némésis à cet instant, laissant échapper un léger « Hum » hautain franchir ses lèvres, quand le directeur repris._

_-Draco aussi. Tu quitteras ta chambre de préfet dès ce soir pour optimiser au maximum le séjour provisoire de Mr. Potter. Je compte également sur toi pour avertir tes camarades de maisonnée de son arrivée, et pour ce qui est de tes retenues, le professeur Snape t'attend avant le repas dans ses appartements. Bien. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant._

~ (Õ _ Õ) ~

Premier chapitre fini,

J'espère qu'il vous aura mis en appétit.

En tout cas je vous remercie,

D'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Bzouws à tous, _Narutoaddicteuse _~ qui reviendra bientôt pour publier le 2nd chapitre. o/

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais KIABI© habille la mode. (_et à petit prix !_) ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé: Tout s'était passé trop vite pour que Draco ne comprenne quoique ce soit. Des sorts lancés, un plâtre par-ci, un sparadrap par là, rien de nouveau sous le soleil et pourtant c'est ici qu'à commencé _leur _histoire. _Si l'habit ne fait pas le moine, crois-moi quand je te dis que le Serpentard fait le connard…_

Nda: 

Tchoubidou chers lecteurs o/

Voici enfin le chapitre II de _"L'habit ne fait pas le moine…"_. Je vous préviens d'avance j'ai un humour un peu space, et même si je fais de mon mieux pour que tout ce que j'écris soit compréhensible ça peux paraitre compliqué –Argh mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Maintenant plus personne voudra lire la suite _' –

Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner les passages délicats que je les revoie un peu mieux :).

Un grand Merci à**Melwen Ferlie**et**Melowcotones**pour leurs reviews, les filles ce chapitre est pour vous ~

Sur-ce bonne lecture (._.)/

Disclaming: Tout tourne autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, crée pas JKR.

Paring: HP/DM

Rating :** M**(alfoyen) aussi bien que pour le vocabulaire que pour le "reste" -qui mettra d'ailleurs ,un peu de temps à arriver, alors patience-

Titre : L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais le Serpentard fait le connard

Genre : Romance/Humour

**Note importante: la personne dont parle Harry, Ron et Hermione pendant le repas n'est pas Draco, je précise pour éviter des quiproquos, sait-on jamais.**

Chapitre II: Des préparatifs dignes de Salazar en personne…

_Vendredi 10, 18h44 :_

Voilà donc comment le grand Draco Malfoy s'était retrouvé à errer dans les couloirs avec un superbe plâtre.

Peut-être que s'il simulait, à l'aide d'un sort d'irritation, une allergie, Pompom lui retirerait son plâtre avant l'heure ?... Le problème étant qu'elle découvrait tôt ou tard qu'il s'agissait d'une supercherie, et connaissant le caractère lunatique de l'infirmière il fallait mieux oublier cette idée qui, à défaut de le soulager, pourrait plutôt lui couter un bras au sens propre du terme.

Il comptait parler de l'arrivée de Potter à ses camarades après avoir pris le savon que Dumbledore lui avait promis chez son professeur de potions l'histoire de retarder le plus possible le truc, mais le temps défila tellement vite qu'il toquait déjà à sa porte, la mort dans l'âme.

_-Entrez…_

-Bonsoir Professeur Snape.

Draco s'adressa d'un ton froid, il savait que s'il utilisait son ton mielleux, son parrain l'interprèterait pour…

-Tiens donc, vous ne vous donnez même plus la peine d'utiliser vos talents d'orateur pour _m'amadouer_ ?

…de la lèche ou un truc du genre. Visiblement il s'était loupé sur ce coup-ci.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez _professeur, _tous les élèves de Poudlard s'adressent ainsi à leur _professeur_, c'est tout.

-Tu sais que ça me fait de la peine ? C'est tellement plus marrant de te voir essayer de te sortir d'un bourbier rien que par des mots ?

-_Professeur, _je […]

-Argh ça suffit maintenant ! Aies au moins l'obligeance d' arrêter de m'appeler _Professeur !_

-Je ne voulais pas jouer de mes relations, mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas en abuser.

-Nous savons tous les deux que Narcissa a un peu de mal à se remettre de l'emprisonnement de ton père, mais […]

-Insinueriez vous qu'elle est devenue _folle_ ? Aux La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle se portait comme un charme !

-Je ne pourrais jamais dire une chose pareille de Narcissa, mais là n'est pas le sujet, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est où vous êtes vous procuré _ce_ livre ?

-Il me semble évident qu'il ne m'appartient pas.

-Justement, et c'est pour cela que je cherche à savoir d'où vous le tenez.

-Et bien je l'ai prit à Potter, je ne vois pas quel intérêt peut avoir un livre aussi mal entretenu. J'ai eu le temps de l'ouvrir pour le regarder de plus près et après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu, je me demande comment vous faites pour lire les copies que vous rend Potter. Je n'ais jamais vu des hiéroglyphes pareils !

Draco pu voir une veine apparaitre dur la tempe de son parrain, mauvais signe…

~ ( Õ _ Õ ) ~

En sortant de son entretien de plusieurs heures avec son directeur de maison, Draco avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant on lui avait hurlé dessus. Jamais il n'avait vu son parrain dans un tel état d'énervement.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris –on lui avait tellement braillé dessus qu'il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination- le livre qu'il avait fait tomber "_innocemment"_ dans les toilettes plus tôt dans l'après-midi, appartenait en fait à son chère parrain.

Draco en déduisit donc que Potter l'avait subtilisé pour obtenir son année en potion, bref un comportement digne d'un Serpentard, et qui, d'une pierre deux coup, lui avait valu une punition exemplaire. Pas étonnant que Potter ne voulait pas que l'on tombe sur « son » livre, ça lui aurait couté cher !

Le seul truc réjouissant dans tout ça était que grâce au livre, Potter avait remonté ses notes en potions et Malfoy n'aurait pas besoin de lui faire des cours de rattrapage, ce qui était déjà une belle victoire.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Draco se fit bousculer par Pansy qui l'étreignit comme une possédée.

-DRAY ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! On ne t'a pas revu de l'après midi ! T'étais passé où ?...Et…qu'es-ce que ? C'est quoi ce truc blanc autour de ton bras ?

-C'est vrai, sérieux ! Depuis que t'es partit aux toilettes tout à l'heure on t'a pas revu. Renchérit Blaise en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

L'entrée _fracassante_ de Draco n'était pas passée inaperçue. Lui qui voulait réunir « le conseil de Salazar » de l'arrivée de Potter et établir un plan en toute _discrétion_, ce fut loupé.

Après tout, le Conseil avait été fait pour ça à la base, il avait juste était un peu détourné au fil des années pour préparer de nouvelles ruses pour attaquer les autres maisons et d'autres trucs tout aussi cools.

Le Conseil De Salazar était un ensemble d'étudiants de Serpentards dont le président était élu par les autres élèves. Draco avait su conquérir le cœur de ses électeurs dés sa 2ème année, et depuis se trouvait à la tête de l'assemblée, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de choisir ses conseillés.

-Du calme vous tous ! Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Le Conseil le plus tôt possible. L'heure est grave et il nous faut agir dans les plus brefs délais.

Sous l'entente de la voix cérémonieuse du Serpentard, la panique s'installa dans la salle commune, mais sous les ordres de leur président, les élèves se dispersèrent dans les dortoirs et dans le reste du château.

-Réunion à 20h30 dans ma chambre de préfet.

-Mais Dray! Ça nous laisse moins dix minutes pour aller manger !

-Comme je viens de le dire, c'est une affaire urgente. Crabbe je suis désolé mais ne pourras pas assister au début de la réunion. Tu auras pour mission de nous rapporter de quoi manger, de toute façon ça ne changera pas de d'habitude, tu fais toujours des réserves, ce sera plus discret, et si on ne te voit pas au repas ça va attirer l'attention.

-Bien, Dray. Répondis Vincent, content de pouvoir être utile.

-Merci. On te mettra au courant tout de suite après. Bon, bah, les autres tant qu'à faire, autant commencer la réunion tout de suite, on a du pain sur la planche !

._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._. ._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ .-._.

C'est donc peu rassuré que le Conseil de Salazar quitta la salle commune pour se retrouver dans les appartements du préfet qui avait dressé une table accompagnées de six chaises pour l'occasion. A peine la porte était fermée que la voix froide et assurée de Draco se fit entendre.

-Je vais aller droit au but, Harry Potter va être transféré à Serpentard pour une durée indéterminée.

Les exclamations de surprise fusèrent de tous les coins. Ce fut Théodore Nott qui posa la première question.

-Je pense déjà savoir pourquoi il est transféré chez nous, mais j'espère juste que mon jugement était trop hâtif et que je me suis leurré, Draco.

-…

Théodore avait été choisi en tant que conseillé principal de l'assemblée. Lui et Draco n'éprouvaient pas une grande amitié l'un envers l'autre, mais ses capacités intellectuelles extraordinaires lui valaient le surnom de « Cerveau ». Draco ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait tiré d'affaire ses camarades.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore battu avec Potter ? Explosa Blaise. On t'avait pourtant dit que ça allait mal finir ses conneries d'enfantillages !

-Hum, donc ce vulgaire plâtre Moldu est très certainement une vengeance personnelle de Pomfresh…En déduis Théodore. Recourir à la médecine Moldue, et surtout pour toi, il fallait vraiment oser, je tire mon chapeau bas à l'infirmière du lycée qui vient de nous prouver que tout être humain possèdes des limites à ne pas franchir.

-Epargnes-nous tes discours pompeux Nott, je pense que Dray morfle déjà assez, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, intervint Pansy, la seule fille de la tablée.

-Merci Pansy. Surtout que toi non plus tu n'es pas tout à fait innocent Théo, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de lâcher de vieux dossiers, mais je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que l'on remettre à l'ordre du jour ce qui c'est passé il y a deux ans n'es-ce pas ?

A cette allusion Théodore se contenta de serrer la mâchoire et de tirer une tête de trois mètres de long.

-Bien, je disais donc que j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Potter se ramène ici dès Dimanche soir, ça nous laisse peut de temps pour faire de son séjour un enfer. Je propose que l'on se mette tout de suite au travail en attendant le retour de Vincent.

Ainsi commença la plus longue et la plus fastidieuse réunion que le conseil de Salazar venait d'organiser. De ce vendredi à 20heures 20 au samedi au samedi aux environs de midi, on ne vit sortir les membres du Conseil que pour des besoins purement nécessaires.

L'intérieur de la chambre de préfet s'était transformé en un immense bureau. Les aérations des cachots étant inexistantes une forte odeur de café et de transpiration régnait. C'est donc aux environs de midi que Draco, suivit de Théodore, Blaise, Pansy, Grégory et Vincent sortirent annoncer les préparatifs au reste des Serpentards. Ils pouvaient être fiers de leur organisation. Salazar lui-même l'en les aurait congratulés tant elle avait été étudiée en profondeur.

Draco expliqua en détails les plans des préparatifs tandis que Grégory et Vincent se chargeaient de distribuer un exemplaire papier des instructions. Pansy, Blaise et Théo, eux, se contentaient de commenter et rajouter des précisions au discours de Draco. Les élèves étaient époustouflés par la précision et l'annonce des activités prévues par leur conseil, aucun doute, ils avaient bien choisis leur représentant, Draco avait été taillé pour ce rôle.

~ (Õ _ Õ) ~

_Samedi11_ 12h45._

Le retard de toute la tablée de Serpentard au repas ne passa pas inaperçu. Les différentes maisons envisageaient le pire plus les minutes et les plats se succédaient, plus les piaillements et les rumeurs plus improbables les unes que les autres se faisaient entendre.

L'esprit aiguisé des Serdaigle, conçu comme il l'était, leurs faisait penser que comme eux, les autres élèves de l'école passaient leur temps à étudier. Il leur paraissait donc limpide que les Serpentards étaient en train de travailler, eux aussi, leurs examens. Il faudra réviser plus hardiment pour les dépasser cette fois-ci; songea l'un d'entre eux plus anxieux que jamais.

Chez Poufsouffle, maison rose et guimauve, on pensait qu'on célébrait dans l'intimité l'union du prince de Serpentard avec son âme sœur, les couples variant entre Pansy et Crabbe. Leur table fêtait l'affiliation des deux élèves en prononçant de nombreux vœux de bonheur et en espérant tous, secrètement, qu'avec cette bonne nouvelle, les Serpentard arrêteraient les violences gratuites à leur égard.

Et enfin chez Gryffondor, on célébrait tout simplement l'absence consécutive des têtes de classes aux repas d'hier soir, de ce matin et de ce midi. Le fait que toute la tablée ne se présentait pas créa de nombreux scénarios catastrophes dans les quels Draco mourrait et qu'à cet instant, on était en train de l'enterrer, bref la table n'était plus que fous rires et crampes de joues…à l'exception du célèbre trio.

-Harry je pense pouvoir savoir ce que tu ressens, mais ne t'en fait pas, avec Ron on va essayer de calmer le jeu. Il doit forcément y avoir une échappatoire, alors mange un peu, je me fais du souci pour toi. S'inquiéta Hermione.

-C'est rien Mione, te fais pas de bile, je n'ai pas vraiment faim là. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à remonter, hier je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir et rester éveiller ne me fait que stresser un peu plus. Je crains le pire avec Malfoy.

-Courage vieux. En tout cas Dumbledore ne t'as pas interdit de fréquenter des Gryffondor alors rejoint nous dès que tu le peux, ça passera peut-être un peu plus vite. Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait t'oublier, je me demande même comment on va faire pour survivre sans toi ! Souffla Ron

Harry ne put rien lui répondre. Une boule s'été formée dans sa gorge. Il se demandait vraiment se qu'il ferait _lui, _sans eux. Soudainement sa tête lui parût si lourde qu'il était obligé de se tenir le crâne en s'appuyant les coudes sur la table, cachant au reste de la table les fines larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Ses amis échangèrent un regard inquiet et Hermione qui se tenait à sa droite lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos pour tenter de le réconforter.

-Tu as raison tu as eu une grosse journée, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on monte. On a qu'a profiter que la salle commune soit libre tu n'as qu'a nous y attendre si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, nous on te rejoint dès qu'on a fini nos assiettes, lui souffla t'elle d'un ton chaleureux.

-Vous en faites pas pour moi, prenez votre temps. Et puis comme l'a dit Ron, ce n'est pas comme si on allait plus se revoir!...De toute façon cette histoire est de ma faute alors arrêtez de culpabiliser, j'aurais dû me méfier de _**Lui**_plus tôt. C'est la seule solution qu'ont trouvé les profs

-Harry, quand es-ce que tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi? _**Il**_t'a trompé comme il l'a fait avec nous, nous sommes tombés tous les trois dans le panneau, alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, bon sang ! _Ce_ type est une pourriture tu n'y es pour rien ! s'exclama Ron.

Exclamation qui ne passa pas inaperçue, si bien que la salle était devenue aussi silencieuse que l'on pouvait entendre les couverts de Dumbledore couper son poisson dans son assiette et très vite tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers les deux jeunes garçons.

Même_**Lui**_ les regardait, et visiblement _Il_ se doutait de _qui _ils étaient en train de parler. Ron ne _le_ lâchât pas des yeux une seule seconde, semblant mettre au défit le salopard qui avait littéralement explosé le cœur de son meilleur ami en le trahissant de la pire manière qu'il soit de dire quelque chose.

L'ambiance était devenue pesante, Harry ne résista pas plus longtemps aux regards incisifs que lui infligeaient ses camarades et il quitta, tête basse, la salle en faisant grincer les lourds bancs de la table.

Lui qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort ce qu'il pensait, il se retrouvait à faire profil bas devant plus de trois cents personnes. A croire que la guerre lui avait inhibé toute sa répartie et sa force.

Harry repris son chemin, puis, quand il eut atteint la porte principale, il tomba nez-à-nez avec le prince des Serpentards suivis de ses sous fifres. Quand la salle les aperçut, on pouvait entendre une exclamation de déception en provenance de toutes les tables.

-Et bien je vois qu'on s'est fait attendre les gars, c'est sympa de vous êtes fait du souci pour nous, mais franchement ?... Fallait pas ! Tiqua Draco en interprétant l'amertume de ses camarades à leur égard…Qu'es-ce que tu fais encore là, Potter ? Tu cherches des amis ?...Allez dégage !

Harry se fit violence pour ne pas répondre à la provocation du Serpentard. S'il commençait maintenant, il y resterait jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Comme Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Draco se permit de le bousculer. Sous le coup de la fatigue, Harry perdit l'équilibre, et vint s'effondrer au sol devant tous ses futurs voisins de chambrée, qui, pour la plupart lui administrèrent des coups de pieds et les autres en profitèrent pour lui marcher sur les mains en riant d'autant plus que les professeurs étaient trop loin pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore qui fit retrouver à Harry ses capacités motrices.

Il se releva non sans peine, et en montant les marches menant à sa salle commune il se rappela de l'utopie qu'il avait rêvée pour sa dernière année Poudlard. Une année bien au chaud dans ce château qui avait été sa maison et son refuge pendant sept ans. Une année à rire et à se créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec ses amis. Ressentir le stress des examens de fin d'année comme tout les sorciers de son âge… Avant de repartir voir les Dursley et déménager loin d'eux. Mais voilà, depuis la fin de la guerre rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

D'abord il n'aurait pas dû survivre une seconde fois à l'impardonnable que lui avait asséné feu Voldemort. Mais il l'avait fait quand même et à l'heure qu'il était il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'en rester là et rejoindre ses parents.

Ensuite il y avait Ron et Hermione. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient avoués -involontairement- leur amour dans le feu de l'action, mais depuis que l'euphorie du moment leur était passée, tout était redevenu comme avant, ce qui faisait beaucoup souffrir Harry, qui se disait que s'il avait péri pendant la guerre il aurait été sûr de les avoir réunis pour de bon.

Il s'était remis avec Ginny quelques semaines après la victoire, y trouvant un réconfort inespéré, mais la rouquine avait fini par retourner sa veste inventant diverses excuses plates de sens pour trouver une nouvelle proie à soumettre à son charme incontestable.

Harry s'était senti plus bas que terre à cet instant de sa vie. L'impression de n'avoir jamais accompli la moindre chose qui l'aurait rendu heureux. Dans son désespoir il avait même songé au suicide, mais il savait sa perte aurait détruit ses amis.

Alors le destin et son humour débile l'avait obligé à rester dans ce monde qui semblait ne plus lui correspondre. Il avait vu tant de gens mourir autour de lui, tant de gens mourir pour le défendre qu'il se sentait de trop ici.

Et puis il y a quatre mois de cela il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il avait oublié tout ce qui avait pu passer dans sa vie et qui l'avait petit à petit détruit. Il avait enfin trouvé une personne dans ce vaste monde à qui il correspondait et il s'était senti revivre.

Ses deux amis l'avaient vu sortir de sa dépression et s'éloigner petit à petit d'eux, si bien qu'en se retrouvant seuls Ron et Hermione s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés, même si ce n'était pas suffisant de son point de vue.

Si tout c'était arrêté ici, Harry aurait vécu sa scolarité comme il l'avait rêvée, mais un beau jour, le destin était revenu toquer à sa porte en lui montrant que les rêves d'avenir c'était beau, mais que sans vérité, le rêve s'arrêtait et laissait place à la fiction et aux cauchemars …

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._-._ ._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._-._ ._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._-._ ._.-._.-

~ (Õ _ Õ) ~

Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards avaient repris place à leur table, au damne des autres maisons.

La mine ravagée par la nuit blanche, Draco et ses collègues s'avachirent lourdement avant de commencer à manger. Le blond jeta un regard noir, accentué pas ses cernes violettes, sur l'assemblée : Les Serpentards aimaient manger dans le calme absolu, et Draco, fervent Serpi, ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

En quelques secondes, le volume des conversations chuta en même temps que la température ambiante. Plus qu'une dernière vérification et il pourrait enfin commencer à manger.

Draco tendit le cou, le menton en l'air, il La chercha du regard…_Elle_ était bien là. Sa simple vision semblait apaiser Draco, et un très léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

Puis, à son tour, Elle le vit, et lui adressa un signe de la main et un grand sourire. Draco sentit ses joues le bruler, et détourna rapidement la tête, feignant ne pas l'avoir vue, l'histoire de retrouver son teint laiteux, puis, son regard retourna à la charge pour la trouver. Quand il fut assuré qu'Elle le regardait, il lui adressa un discret signe de tête en guise de bonjour, et c'est avec un sourire plus convaincu qu'il commença son repas, le cœur léger.

Cela faisant plus d'un an que Draco en était tombée amoureux. Avant de la connaître, lui aussi la prenait pour une folle, et puis, un jour, pendant la guerre Elle s'était révélée à lui comme un petit rayon de soleil dans la barbarie des combats. Elle avait su lui tourner la tête avec ses histoires délirantes et lui avait changé les idées sans même le s'en rendre compte.

A compté de cette période, Elle hantait la tête de Draco, et, comme une drogue, Elle lui devenait indispensable lors de ses nombreux coups de mou. Au fil de leurs discutions, ils étaient peu à peu devenus amis. Elle aussi lui racontait ses problèmes, et Draco l'écoutait en tentant de la consoler comme il le pouvait, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de se genre de rapports, se furent ses timides tentatives qui lui faisaient retrouver le sourire.

Draco passait un maximum de temps à ses cotés. Cependant son attirance envers Elle restait un secret même pour ses plus proches amis. Après tout il savait que son amour resterait à sens unique, alors à quoi bon étaler l'échec qu'était sa vie sentimentale ?

~ (Õ _ Õ) ~

_Le même jour, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi._

L'esprit ailleurs, Draco attendait patiemment sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Dans quelques minutes il allait pouvoir perdre deux kilos. Plus concrètement, on allait enfin lui retirer cette abomination qu'était son plâtre.

Il souriait en regardant le plafond, songeant qu'aujourd'hui était une merveilleuse journée.

Premièrement, il avait vu la fille qu'il aimait, avait même pu échanger quelques mots avec elle et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée.

Deuxièmement, son plâtre n'allait bientôt être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Troisièmement, Harry allait, dans un futur très proche, morfler comme jamais il n'avait morflé dans sa misérable existence de balafré.

Et enfin, dans quelques heures, allait débuter LA fête de l'année.

En ce moment même ses camarades étaient en train de régler les derniers préparatifs et dès qu'ils seront finis la fête allait débuter pour s'achever dimanche, juste avant l'arrivée de Potter. Une fête de 27 heures non-stop, durant la quelle tout allait être permis. De l'impensable si on y réfléchissait! Mais impensable n'était pas Draco, et qui disait interventions inédites, disait festivités inédites! Encore une fois, l'organisation titanesque du Conseil de Salazar avait su s'adapter.

Pansy avait réussi à faire pression sur une personne de son entourage pour ramener des boissons dignes des festivités.

Vincent et Crabbe étant étonnamment proches du personnel Elfique de Poudlard s'étaient arrangés avec eux pour ce qui était des buffets.

Blaise grand passionné de technologie et de musique s'était chargé de tout ce qui était de l'ambiance et de la sono, et enfin Théodore et Draco avaient trouvés la salle parfaite où la fête aurait lieu et avaient planchés quelques heures sur des livres de sorts qui pourraient leur être nécessaires si un incident ou des profs arrivaient.

Draco s'était également chargé d'informer le directeur de l'école de leurs absences aux repas, prétextant un week-end de rattrapage intensif. Il avait demandé si les Serdaigle voulaient se joindre à eux, ce qui fut approuvé à l'unanimité, leur alibi pour les révisons ne passerait que mieux.

Mais Draco n'était pas dupe, et savait pertinemment que le directeur possédait de nombreux secrets lui permettant de savoir ce qui se passait dans son école, et c'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il était utile de lire _« Histoire et secrets de Poudlard »._ Draco avec l'aide de Théo, avait jeté un bouclier de confusion dans les cachots de Serpentard, et sur les dortoirs de Serdaigle, ce qui leur permettrait à tous d'être dans la salle sur demande. Bref, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, tout avait été calculé pour que _ce_ soir soit _the_ soir …vraiment, la journée qui s'annonçait ne pouvait donc être que merveilleuse.

Pomfresh pouvait bien lui crier dessus, rien ne lui ferrait perdre son sourire radieux, ce qui énerva d'autant plus l'infirmière qui se fit de moins en moins aimable à son égard.

Une heure plus tard, le plâtre retiré et les os ressoudés, il se retrouvait dans sa chambre de préfet.

Avec tous les préparatifs il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait quitter ses précieux appartements ce week-end. Soudainement las, il s'avachît sur son lit. Les deux bras croisés sous sa nuque, fixant le magnifique plafond aquatique qui s'offrait devant lui. Cette pièce n'était pas spécialement différente de la chambre commune, mais Draco aimait à penser qu'elle lui avait été dédiée.

Le plafond de la chambre était une sorte d'immense bulle de verre à travers la quelle on pouvait voir les fins fonds du lac et les espèces qui y habitaient. Autour de cette cloche de verre, il y avait une sorte de rail lumineux qui englobait toute la pièce dans un halo réconfortant. La pièce était relativement grande pour une chambre unipersonnelle. Le sol était une moquette épaisse et moelleuse aux coloris assortis, comme le linge de maison aux couleurs des verts et argent. Tout était absolument identique dans la chambre commune excepté le nombre de lits et la taille de la pièce. « Elle va me manquer cette chambre, vivement que toute cette histoire prenne fin » songea-il en soupirant, quand trois coups discrets furent tapés à sa porte.

-Entrez, fit-il sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

-Désolée de te déranger Dray.

-Pas de problèmes Pans', dit-il en reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure-amie entre milles, il se recala sur le lit, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'allonger à coté de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

-Tu ne te prépares pas ? demanda-elle. La fête va bientôt commencer et tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, non, rien de bien important, je réfléchissais juste un peu.

-J'ai cru entendre que les Serdaigles étaient de la partie, vous auriez pu me mettre au courant. C'est parce qu'il y en a une qui t'a tapé dans l'œil qu'ils peuvent squatter?

-Et bien disons qu'on a tenté à maintes reprise de te le dire mais tu ne nous écoutais pas, donc tant pis…

Sentant du tissu lui chatouiller l'aine il se retourna enfin vers son amie.

-Oh ! Je vois que tu as choisi ta robe émeraude. T'as fait le bon choix, c'est sa couleur préférée, et elle te sied à ravir. Eluda Draco pour changer de sujet.

Pansy vira dans les teintes rouge tomate et se redressa subitement en foudroyant son ami du regard

-Que…Qu'es-ce que?...Si j'ai choisi cette robe c'est parce que c'est ma préférée ! C'est tout ! Ne cherche pas d'explications idiotes là où il n'y a pas lieu d'en avoir Dray !

-Et bien fait de même avec nos amis Serdaigle, rigola-il…Hé ! Je plaisantais Pans' calme-toi, ricana-il doucement.

- …Ouais c'est ça…Bref j'étais venue voir comment tu te débrouillais, et puis y'a tout le monde t'attend dans La Salle sur Demande pour ouvrir le bal…

-Okay, je prends une petite douche, je me prépare le plus vite possible et j'arrive. Dis juste à Blaise de pas péter un câble en m'attendant…Et quand je dis _toi, _c'est _toi _et personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais quand tu t'adresse à lui, que ce soit pour une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, ça passe tout de beaucoup suite mieux.

-…Ah oui ? Je n'y avais jamais porté attention s'étonna-elle en rougissant…Bon, ben comme tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ici je vais y aller, et dépêches-toi, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à les retenir très longtemps.

-Je ne doute plus de tes qualités de persuasion depuis un bon moment, ne te fais pas de souci. A toute de suite.

Pansy tenait la poignée de la porte mais se figea, semblant vouloir demander quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas. Puis, dans une intonation à peine audible, elle demanda « T'es sûr que je ne me suis pas trompée de robe ? »

-J'en suis certain. Et puis que tu sois dans une robe de fée ou un sac à patate, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour faire tomber Blaise dans tes filets, ricana-il devant l'air intimidé et incertain de son amie pourtant entreprenante d'ordinaire.

Pansy, couleur écrevisse et sourcils froncés, fit volte-face à Draco. « Je… ». Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Draco

-Je te mets au défit de nier que ce n'est pas Blaise qui te fait autant rougir, dit-il avec un sourcil arqué et son sourire calculateur. Le ton de sa voix montrait bien qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il énonçait.

-Je…Bon ok, t'as gagné, mais ne t'avises pas de le dire à qui que ce soit, sinon ça va chauffer pour ta Serdaigle !

-Commence déjà par la trouver et ça sera déjà bien. Les menaces dans le vide ne sont pas vraiment convaincantes.

-Ha HAAA ! Je le savais qu'il y en avait une dans le lot ! Allez dépêches toi, et si tu n'es pas là bas dans 15minutes je viens te chercher et je ramène Blaise pour m'y aider !

-Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux faire peur, rigola-il.

Quand Pansy fut partie Draco commença enfin à se préparer. Il avait tout prévu. A peine la fête était-elle annoncée que son couturier personnel était déjà en chemin pour Poudlard, et en c'est ainsi qu'il pu avoir un costume taillé sur mesure pour la soirée.

En moins de dix minutes le Serpentard était parfaitement prêt. Cheveux gominés, parfumé avec une eau de toilette d'une marque à la renommée mondiale chez les sorciers, et son costume qui avait la particularité d'être simple…mais _très efficace_. Un pantalon noir, une veste légère assortie à celui-ci et une chemise blanche, elle aussi très fine. Draco donnait l'image d'un jeune cadre dynamique d'une boîte d'intérim Moldue, et cela lui allait à ravir. Il était à tomber et il le savait. Conclusion, la fête pouvait commencer…

~ (Õ _ Õ) ~

Lorsque Draco ouvrit un œil, la première chose qui le frappa fut son mal de tête incommensurable, si bien qu'il ne pu retenir un gémissement en ouvrant le second. D'une voix pâteuse il invoqua sa baguette et lança le sortilège du _Tempus _qui lui annonça qu'il était…Bien ! Il était dimanche 12 et bientôt quatre heure de l'après-midi. La pièce qui l'entourait et le lit sur lequel il était, se trouvaient dans ses appartements de préfet. Comme réveil de bringue il avait connu bien pire.

Il tenta de remettre ses idées en ordre et essaya de se rappeler de son planning du jour…Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était le jour fatidique, LE jour durant lequel Potter allait squatter SA _« famille »_.

Il lui restait donc trois heures devant lui pour se remettre sur pied et déménager ses affaires de sa chambre de préfet au dortoir commun…Rectification faite il avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, la distribution des potions anti-gueules de bois avait déjà débutée. Une chose était sure : les jumeaux Wesley et leur imagination débordante n'en finiraient pas d'étonner les sorcier et sorcières de leurs génération. Draco s'était démené pour en obtenir assez pour les deux dortoirs ayant participé à la soirée, et ce, sans dépenser d'argent. Pour ce faire il avait dû entrer dans le bureau de son professeur de potion et y substituer des ingrédients non autorisés à la vente que demandaient les deux frères en échange de ce service.

Sur le moment Draco se donnait l'impression de partir faire ses courses dans un supermarché moldu. Liste en main il avait littéralement dévalisé la réserve personnelle de son professeur.

Après avoir pris la potion qui lui était réservée et un petit déjeuné sur le pouce, il était enfin d'attaque pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

~ (Õ _ Õ) ~

Les heures avaient fondu comme du chocolat l'aurait fait dans une poche en pleine canicule, si bien qu'à peine Draco avait-il fini de déplacer ses affaires dans la chambre commune, qu'un de ses camarades de classe l'informa que le directeur de la maison Serpentard demandait à le voir dans son bureau. Sûrement pour aller chercher Potter. Et c'est avec un entrain imperceptible qu'il s'y rendit.

Blaise lui adressa une petite tape sur l'épaule, espérant ainsi l'encourager. Draco avait réellement de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami comme Blaise, au moins, lui il le comprenait…ou alors il avait un don inné pour le lui faire croire. Si seulement Blaise était capable de faire pareil avec Pansy, ils seraient ensemble depuis un bout de temps. On pourrait presque les comparer au miséreux et à l'autre castor de sang de bourbe, c'est pour dire à quel point le cas était affligeant !

Malfoy lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme puis prit son courage à deux mains avant de prononcer le mot de passe du bureau du directeur. Il fallait dire que depuis un certain vol d'ingrédients le professeur de potion avait renforcé la défense de son laboratoire. Seul des élèves « _dignes de confiance »_ avaient eut connaissance du mot de passe.

Aah~ si seulement il savait qui avait violé son antre sacrée, il y aurait eut un petit remaniement de la liste des tenus dans le secret !

-…c'est pourquoi je vous demande de tenir cette couverture comme secrète. Personne ne doit savoir. Et quand je dis personne, c'est personne. Vous jouez votre avenir sur ce coup **P**otter, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Parfaitement Monsi[…].

Draco ne pu entendre qu'une bribe de la conversation avant de se faire repérer par le professeur de potions qui coupa Harry en pleine phrase.

-Ah ! Parfait monsieur Malfoy, vous arrivez à temps. Monsieur **P**otter et moi-même venions de clore notre conversation. Vous pouvez dorénavant lui présenter les locaux dans les quels il séjournera. Je compte sur vous, ne me décevez pas.

-Oui monsieur, répondit la voix blasée de l'héritier Malfoy.

-Quant à vous, **P**otter, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si un problème se présente.

-Heu…Ou-oui, j'y, j'y penserais ? Répondit Harry d'un air méfiant.

Il fallait dire que le ton employé par le professeur à son égard était des plus étranges. Depuis quand Snape lui parlait-il… « _Poliment » ?_ Passé cet état de fait, les deux garçons partirent en direction des cachots.

-Et bien Potter, on fait déjà manger le prof dans sa main ? T'y vas fort dis-voir ! Pour un peu tu m'impressionnerais presque !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy. Snape à juste dû respirer un peu trop fort les vapeurs de ses potions, c'est tout. Répondit-il sur un ton sans appel et en fixant le couloir devant lui d'un regard vide.

-Commences pas à manquer de respect à notre directeur sinon tu vas pas finir la semaine vivante, Potty.

-…

-Et j'espère que t'enregistre bien le chemin parce que je vais pas te remontrer où se trouvent les dortoirs une seconde fois et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses perdre des points à ma…_notre_ maison, rectifia-il avec dégout. Cette année on compte bien remporter la coupe des maisons, et ce, même si tu en fais partie.

-Pour ce que j'en ais à foutre de cette coupe ! On l'a déjà remporté plusieurs fois et ce n'est pas ça qui aura changé ma vie…Enfin ! Il faudrait que vous la remportiez au moins une fois dans votre scolarité pour vous en rendre compte, et ce n'est visiblement pas prêt d'arriver !

Draco stoppa net devant la porte des cachots et fit volte face à Harry, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

-Ecoutes-moi bien Saint Potty. Je ne suis pas là pour qu'on tape la causette, alors tes états d'âmes tu te les cares où je pense, et tu te la ferme ! Ok ?

-Si tu crois qu'être avec toi me donnes envie d'échanger quoique se soit, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil, et bien profondément !

Ne résistant plus aux affronts du brun, Draco le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur de derrière, l'avant bras en travers de la gorge lui bloquant la respiration. C'est en serrant fortement la mâchoire, et avec un regard assassin que Malfoy s'adressa à lui.

- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Potter, ma présence t'insupporte, la tienne me donne des plaques d'urticaires ! On n'est pas là pour devenir potes où quoique ce soit d'autres –Merlin m'en préserve !-. Mais on essayer de se supporter et je pense que ça sera amplement suffisant. Alors maintenant tu la boucle, parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement en position de supériorité là.

Sur ces dernières paroles il le bouscula un peu plus contre le mur, si bien qu'Harry s'y cogna. Cependant il se contenta de défroisser ses vêtements d'un air irrité.

Lorsqu'Harry releva les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une somptueuse fresque à l'effigie du grand Salazar les paupières fermées. Malfoy se permit un petit rire suffisant en voyant la mine déconfite du Survivant.

-Et bien la maison de serpentard est tombée bien bas. Accueillir un élève qui ne sait pas même reconnaître le vrai Salazar d'un pâle sosie, s'en est traumatisant ! Potty tu pourrais te douter que si Salazar avait été représenté, il ne serait pas certainement pas un vulgaire passe muraille… A croire qu'après toutes ses années passées sous l'influence de la sang-de-bourbe ne t'ont été d'aucune utilité. C'est affligeant, mais ça me donnerais presque de la peine pour elle !...Sir Henri ? Nous souhaiterions passer.

Soudainement la peinture s'anima, ouvrant une paupière d'un air courroucé, un sourcil haussé dans une mimique dédaigneuse. « _Alors voilà donc d'où Draco tiens son fameux haussement de sourcil »_ se moqua intérieurement Harry. Puis en reconnaissant Malfoy, le dénommé Sir Henri, perdit son expression pour prendre un air… « _un air que pourrait avoir une mamie en voyant ses petits enfants » _pensa Harry avec effroi. Le simple fait qu'une personne puisse estimer ou trouver un quelconque intérêt à l'égard Malfoy l'avait toujours effaré. A présent la peinture affichait une expression tellement tranchante par rapport à celle précédente qu'Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé, avec cette lueur dans le regard, cette bouche se rapprochant de la forme du « W » et ses yeux plissés.

-Ohw~ Mais c'est le petit Draco ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Vous m'avez déjà posé la question tout à l'heure et mon humeur est inchangée. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous faire passer. « _Je vous dit que ce bateau n'est pas à vendre, il est pour mon ami le capitaine Hadock »._

-Voyons Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous m'avez habitué à des prouesses théâtrales plus élogieuses. Pour autant que je sache, je ne suis pas le gardien du dortoir de ses incapables de Poufsouffle, vous allez mettre un peu plus de ton dans cette réplique et je réfléchirais si je vous accorde le droit d'entrer.

Draco se tortilla sur place, semblant être _légèrement_ en train de péter un câble.

-Sirc'estpasvraimentl'momentlà.

La mâchoire totalement serrée, le chuchotement de Malfoy montrait bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry puisse l'entendre, la lueur dans son regard promettant à son interlocuteur milles morts lentes et douloureuses.

-Plaît-il ?

-Je disais : Sir, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, mon…_camarade ?_et moi-même n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous prêter à vos Ô combien plaisant jeux théâtraux. Alors si vous avez l'obligeance de nous laisser passer cela serait fort sympathique de votre part.

_« Malfoy qui s'écrase devant un tableau j'aurais tout vu dans ma courte vie » s'affligea Harry._

-C'est bien ce que j'avais crû entendre. Je ne couperais pas à la règle.

-Trèès bien, souffla le blond en abandonnant la partie, ce qui étonna Harry, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu abandonner au par avant. Draco prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant puis, quand il les rouvrit, Harry pu voir quelque chose de changer en lui. Quelque chose d'imperceptible, mais quelque chose de changé quand même. Puis soudain, sa voix prit des intonations plus aiguës mais un air plus sérieux que le brun ne lui connaissait pas se figea sur son visage, et enfin sa voix s'éleva, répétant le mot de passe.

-_JE VOUS DIS QUE __**CE **__BATEAU N'EST PAS A VENDRE ! Il est pour mon ami ! Le Capitaine Hadock ! _

Harry connaissait cette voix. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendue chez les Dursley lorsqu'il se cachait derrière la porte pour entendre la télévision.

-Hééé ben ! Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux ! C'est bien Draco. Ton nouveau mot de passe sera…hum… « _Dors Soldat[…], Dors dedans ta caisse ». _Tu peux rentrer.

Draco souffla en levant les yeux au ciel sous la débilité du nouveau mot de passe, et aux prochaines recherches qu'il devra faire pour trouver le mot manquant, mais n'en toucha mot. A quoi bon ? De toute façon Sir Henri était un vil Serpentard avec un ascendant caractériel très proche des ânes et de leur tempérament têtu. Cela, il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Harry et lui allaient entrer quand le tableau les stoppa à nouveau.

-Tuuut Tuut Tuuut~ J'ai dit à Draco qu'il pouvait passer, mais toi tu ne m'as pas _joué _ le mot de passe.

-Mais !

-Proteste pas Potty, avec lui ça sert à rien. C'est ça la spécificité de notre passe muraille : « Le Théâtre ». Tout comme chez les Gryffis ce n'est qu'un stupide mot à répéter, chez les Serdaigle une énigme et chez les Poufsouffle un petit poème à inventer, et ben chez nous il y a Sir Henri qui nous apprend l'art de tromper. Et quand t'as fait un mot de passe il t'en donne un autre avec un mot manquant, que bien sur il faut trouver pour passer, tout ça dans le but de renforcer notre « mémoire » qu'il dit ! Autant dire qu'on a le passe muraille le plus chiant du Château. Alors maintenant que tu sais tout, démerdes-toi, moi j'me casse ! Tes affaires sont restées là où les elfes de maisons les ont posées. Elles doivent être quelque part dans un coin je sais pas trop où.

-Mais !...Hé ! MALFOY !

Mais trop tard la porte se referma sur le préfet et sa salle commune, laissant Harry et Henri en tête à tête….Harry versus Henri, qui remportera le titre de « survivant» ?

-Oh ? Alors tu es le fameux Harry Potter ? Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ta tronche quelque part. Je vais être sympa avec toi, je ne vais pas te demander de chercher un autre mot de passe. Fais le même que Mr Malfoy et je te laisse passer.

-Et bien c'est-à-dire que…je suis très mauvais en interprétation…

-Je saurais être indulgent.

C'est avec un soupir de résignation qu'Harry commença sa tirade. Heureusement que Malfoy était partit, ça lui éviterai au moins ses moqueries.

-Je…JE VOUS Dis Que…heu~ JE VOUS DIS QUE CE Bateau N'EST PAS A …A VENDRE ! Il EST POUR MON AMI LE CAPITAINE~…CAPITAINE CROCHET ? Récita Harry peut sûr de ce qu'il racontait.

-…Il y a une limite entre l'indulgence et la générosité, Mr Potter. N'êtes vous-même pas capable de répéter une simple réplique sans l'écorcher ? ET DEPUIS QUAND LE CAPITAINE CROCHET EST-IL L'AMI DE TINTIN ? Sérieusement Mr Potter, vous me décevez !

« _Tintin ? »_ Harry avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, et c'est bien ce que le mot de passe lui avait évoqué quand Malfoy l'avait dit; cependant il doutait fort que Sir Henri puisse parler d'un personnage de bande dessinée moldue. Il avait dû mal entendre. D'ailleurs à l'instant il n'écoutait plus ce que le tableau était en train de lui hurler, il était déjà ailleurs.

-…HO ! Tu m'écoutes là ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Heu oui, ouioui je vous écoute, je suis tout ouïe, se réveilla Harry.

-…Mouef, bon allez, passe pour cette fois. Tire sur mon doigt et je te laisse entrer.

Harry, les yeux grands ouverts regarda Henri, interloqué.

-Que je tire quoi ?

-Mon doigt, abrutit ! Je te parle de mon doigt !

Harry approcha la main de celle du tableau avec appréhension, se demandant bien sur quoi il pouvait tirer sur une surface plane, quand il vit que le pommeau de la porte était gravé de nombreux détails…Dont un truc ressemblant, à s'y méprendre, à un doigt. Il posa le creux de sa main sur celle-ci et la tira d'un coup sec, et soudainement, un bruit plus que _suspect_ émana de la poignée. Bruit que nous ne décrirons pas pour cause de lourdeur diffamatoire.

Le personnage sur le tableau laissa un soupire de bien être lui échapper, ce qui choqua au plus haut point Harry qui avait, à juste titre, interprété le bruit précédent. Les joues rouges de gêne et les sourcils froncés, le brun fixa le tableau lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ohh~ Ne tirez pas cette tête ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je viens de… ? Voyons, je veux bien avoir un humour déviant je n'en reste pas moins un pédant Serpentard jeune homme !... J'aime bien faire cette blague aux petits nouveaux. Il faut dire que le grincement de cette porte ressemble à s'y m'éprendre à un bruit de flatulence. C'est un peu mon bizutage personnel. D'ailleurs j'avais fait la même blague au jeune Malfoy l'an dernier.

La peinture eut un regard dans le vide, se remémorant mentalement la scène.

- Il était arrivé comme une furie, le visage totalement rouge. Et puis il a commencé à me parler comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire elfe de maison, m'ordonnant de lui ouvrir parce qu'il _« n'était pas d'humeur »_, un vrai petit effronté !

Harry imaginait assez bien le Serpentard dans cet état et ne pu que sourire en imaginant le visage de sa Némésis.

-Alors je lui ais fait ma petite boutade, en toute amitié, cela va s'en dire!...qui aurait l'idée d'énerver un Malfoy ?...Bref toujours utile que la porte s'est mise à grincer, et qu'il était partit dans un éclat de rire monstrueux. Il n'arrivait même plus à tenir droit. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai vu des larmes sur ses joues. Je ne pense pas qu'il riait au point de pleurer, alors je lui avais demandé ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Il m'a seulement dit que c'était une fille. Vraiment **ce** Malfoy est un cas à part, il m'étonnera toujours !

Harry soudainement intrigué haussa un sourcil

-Il ne vous pas dit de qui il s'agissait ?

-Qu'es-ce que ça peux te foutre ? T'es de la police? Répliqua Henri, d'un ton sans appel, brisant l'ambiance sympathique qu'il régnait à l'instant.

-Heu, c'était juste une question, je...

-Je sens que tu vas nous donner du fil à retordre toi. Sache qu'un bon Serpentard est capable de sous tirer n'importe quelle information sans en avoir l'air, et que même si ton séjour ici n'est pas définitif il te faudra appliquer nos règles. Bon allez, file maintenant, il va me passer un savon sinon.

-Au contraire je pense que me laisser sur le palier lui rendrait le plus grand service.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, vous ne vous supportez pas tous les deux. Tu vois ? Je suis fort en « mode espion » hein ?

-Arf, vous savez c'est loin d'être un secret…

-Casses-toi avant que je change d'avis.

Harry rigola puis quand il vit le tableau se refermer doucement sous ses yeux il couru comme un dératé pour entrer. La porte se referma sur sa cape qu'il déchira en tirant dessus d'un coup sec pour la dégager.

Tous les élèves présents se figèrent avec une expression variant entre le dégout et la lassitude.

Harry regarda tristement l'état de sa cape et lâcha un juron. Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux, il vit le dortoir des Serpentards qui s'offrait devant lui.

Celui-ci ressemblait à s'y tromper à son propre dortoir à l'exception des couleurs employées pour la décoration. A y regarder de plus prêt le mobilier était dans un état irréprochable, et tout semblait s'accorder à la perfection, des rideaux aux tapis en passant par l'échiquier, si bien qu'Harry se sentit comme dans un catalogue de vente de meubles.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris serait un euphémisme, les cachots de Serpentards ne ressemblaient en rien à l'idée qu'il s'en été faite, si bien que son étonnement se retranscrit sur son visage et que comme à son habitude Malfoy pu l'interpréter.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu croyais aux rumeurs qui disaient que nos cachots étaient un endroit aussi froid qu'Azkaban, Potty.

Tous les élèves dans la pièce ricanèrent et toute l'attention se riva sur lui. Attendant visiblement la réponse de Potter, espérant son premier faux pas pour lui sauter à la gorge. Harry se sentit oppressé, comme transpercé par ces regards malintentionnés. D'autant plus qu'il n'arborait pas encore la couler de leurs maison, il se faisait l'effet d'un train à grande vitesse sur une toile représentant une scène du moyen-âge : un hors sujet total.

-Et bien c'est-à-dire que…Non. Enfin. Si un peu, mais pas à se point quand même. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait de l'eau qui coulait des plafonds et que c'était tellement humide ici que de la mousse poussait sur les murs.

-Ah ! Ça ? Comme l a sang-de-bourbe a déjà dû te le dire, ici, nous-nous trouvons sous le lac. Il est vrai que l'année dernière l'isolation des toits laissaient franchement à désirer. Mais comme tu pourrais le remarquer si tu n'avais pas une vision de taupe, ça a été réparé…

Le brun rougit sous l'allusion, mais ne dit rien, ce n'était pas la peine de la ramener dès le premier jour pour une pique aussi niaise Harry n'étais pas dupe il s'avait très bien que Malfoy tentait de lui faire péter un câble pour paraître _le gentil_ devant le directeur et ainsi le faire renvoyer. Il fallait dire que le plan était assez bien pensé, car tous les Serpentards étaient présents. Seul face à une soixantaine de personnes, même le Survivant ne pourrait rien.

-Pans' ? Es-ce que Zab' est en place ? Héla Draco vers le canapé sur lequel une fille aux longs cheveux bruns jouait aux échecs.

-Heu, je n'en suis pas sûre, je vais voir ça.

Sur ces mots, Pansy couru vers les escaliers. Quelque secondes plus tard, on pu entendre une exclamation, ou plutôt un cri de la jeune fille.

-Putain Zab' ! T'es vraiment con des fois !

-Mais […]

Après une très brève dispute avec ce qui ressemblait à la voix du dénommé Blaise Zabini, elle redescendit en se tenant au mur, l'autre main lui frottant les yeux. En bas de l'escalier, tous attendaient sa réponse.

-Ben qu'es ce que vous attendez ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ?... Tiens Dray t'en aura besoin

La brune lui lança un objet qu'Harry ne pu pas identifier. Malfoy s'en empara avec l'agilité digne des meilleurs attrapeurs de Quidditch et sourit en sentant l'objet dans le creux de sa main. Après un dernier clin d'œil à Parkinson il poussa sa Némésis dans les escaliers pour le faire avancer, puis les autres les suivirent.

Harry avait une boule dans la gorge. Il la sentait mal. Vraiment mal Il ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait ce sentiment d'insécurité. Peut être à cause des sourires que chaque élève arborait ? Ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de sucre dans une fourmilière ?

Arrivés devant une porte, Draco stoppa pour regarder ses camarades. Sur la pointe des pieds il fit un geste à un deuxième année pour qu'il se dégage de quelques centimètres vers la droite. Visiblement satisfait, il se plaça derrière Harry, défroissa ses propres vêtements, puis, avant qu'il ne puisse sortir l'objet que Pansy lui avait donné, Harry, qui commençait à s'impatienter, shoota nonchalamment dans la porte entrebâillée.

Et là. Ce fût le drame.

Un cri de douleur retentit et tout devint rouge…

~ (Õ _ Õ) ~

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? La suite au prochain épisode 8D

Je pense que vous avez deviné qui était le "Elle'' de Draco, en me relisant j'ai trouvé ça un peu transparent, mais bon. En tout cas pour ce qui est du ''Il" de Harry ça va être plus compliqué je pense (muhahaha), mais si vous avez une ptite idée faites moi part de vos hypothèses ! (u)/

Si un lecteur s'égare par ici, serait-il possible d'avoir votre avis sur le titre de la fic', je ne sais pas s'il colle réellement à l'histoire. Le titre là insiste plus sur le fait qu'Harry change de caractère en changeant d'environnement, mais je ne sais pas si c'est compris comme ça…

Alors laissez-moi vos suggestions !

Bzouws à tous, _Narutoaddicteuse _ ~ qui se fait dévorer par les moustiques (._.)/

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais les moines peuvent faire des habits ._.


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé: Tout s'était passé trop vite pour que Draco ne comprenne quoique ce soit. Des sorts lancés, un plâtre par-ci, un sparadrap par là, rien de nouveau sous le soleil et pourtant c'est ici qu'à commencé _leur _histoire. _Si l'habit ne fait pas le moine, crois-moi quand je te dis que le Serpentard fait le connard…_

Nda: _**Tchoubidou o/**_

_**Me revoilà enfin pour le nouveau chapitre, j'espère avoir perdu personne en cours de route **_**TT^TT**_** mais j'ai eu **__**beaucoup**__** de choses à faire ces derniers temps…Je tiens à remercier mes petites revieveuses aussi bien sur **__**""**__** que sur **__**"manyfics**__**" sans qui la motivation n'aurait pas été là, ce chapitre vous est à toutes dédié, un grand merci à:**_

_**#_Emilianor**_

_**#_Melowcotones **_

_**#_Yukii**_

Disclaming: Tout tourne autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, créé pas JKR.

Paring: HP/DM

Rating :** M**(alfoyen) aussi bien que pour le vocabulaire que pour le "reste" -qui mettra d'ailleurs ,un peu de temps à arriver, alors patience-

Titre : L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais le Serpentard fait le connard.

Genre : Romance/Humour

Tu me caches quelque chose, et je trouverais quoi,…Tôt ou tard il nous faudra des explications Harry…

_Et là. Ce fût le drame. _

_Un cri de douleur retentit… _[…]

Harry avait fait foirer son premier plan.

_"Bien joué Survivant de mes deux_", pensa Draco dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Son plan était pourtant « _simplet et pas vraiment " méchant_ '' »…tels étaient les mots qu'avait énoncés le Serpentard blond en distribuant les tracts anti-Potty à ses camarades. Mais après en avoir fait les frets, le mal de crâne qui l'accablait prouvait à l'évidence qu'il s'était trompé sur la gentillesse de son piège.

Piège qui consistait à exploser les belles prunelles vertes de Potter à l'aide d'un flash d'appareil photo un peu traficoté sur les bords et obtenir une petite photo souvenir/collector de l'instant.

Oui mais voilà, tout ne s'était, à l'évidence pas passé comme désiré. Pour commencer, par le commencement, Draco avait des yeux très fragiles. Ses pupilles étaient très claires et le moindre reflet lui grillait la rétine…ce qui expliquait pourquoi Pansy, quelques instants avant la photo, lui avait donné une paire de lunettes de soleil….Ça aurait pu très bien fonctionner si Potty dans un élan de d'ingéniosité lumineuse n'avait pas ouvert la porte avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

Draco avait vu la porte devant lui et avait tenté de la rattraper,… en vain : le flash de l'appareil s'était allumé comme aurait sonné un gong, et Blaise avait réussi l'exploit de prendre en photo l'un des plus grands moments de solitude de Draco Malfoy. Je parle bien d'exploit, car personne ni même le photographe du journal de l'école n'avait réussi telle prouesse avant cette triste journée.

La photo était un vrai désastre. Au centre on pouvait voir l'honorable Draco Malfoy, les deux bras en l'air, qui était vraisemblablement en train de courir en essayant de rattraper la porte. Ses yeux avaient pris la teinte rouge sang dès le déclic de l'appareil, tant le flash lui avait grillé les rétines.

Juste derrière lui, Harry le regardait, visiblement mort de rire il avait les sourcils haussé, on pouvait voir ses dents blanches et il se tenait les côtes. Comme son regard s'était attardé sur Malfoy ses yeux étaient _malheureusement_ restés intacts.

Et enfin, en arrière plan, il y avait les camarades de Draco, parfaitement rangés par taille de façon à ce que l'on puisse voir chaque visage. Comme prévu, ils arboraient tous l'air froid et dangereux qui leur avaient été demandé pour donner un effet malveillant sur la photo. Malheureusement les deux énergumènes du premier plan cassaient cet effet conspirateur.

Pour ce qui était de l'appareil photo, à la base, de la base, il était _censé_ appartenir à un dénommé Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor au quel Draco l'avait _emprunté gentiment, sans avoir recours à quelqu'une sorte de violence ou de menace et le tout_ _pour une durée indéterminée…_du moins, c'était ce que disait la version officielle...

L'officieuse ? …Hum et bien Draco avait menacé Colin, plus connu pour être l'un des grands fans du Survivant, de lui faire la réplique identique de la cicatrice de son idole. Ce qui restait sympathique si on omettait le fait qu'il ne garantissait pas le fait que Colin puisse survivre à sa petite intervention.

Et puis après tout, comme beaucoup de gens se plaisaient à le dire, _"il faut souffrir pour être beau "_ …Encore fallait-il trouver que le Survivant valait le coup de se faire fracasser la tête pour lui ressembler, pensa distraitement Draco.

En tout cas, l'appareil en valait la chandelle, une vraie petite merveille ! Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé qu'on puisse faire photos aussi laides que celles parues dans le dernier journal du lycée avec un matos pareil !

Bref après ça, il l'avait confié à Théo pour qu'il y fasse quelques petites modifications parmi les quelles le sort Conjonctivis avait été utilisé. Et après la manipulation, Théo l'avait confié à Blaise.

L'idée de prendre l'appareil comme arme était bien évidement venue de Draco, qui avait l'intention de prendre en photo tous les exploits et péripéties que rencontrerait le Gryffondor durant son séjour à Serpentard l'histoire de les encadrer et les accrocher dans la salle commune… Oui, un peu comme on exposait une coupe ou un trophée. Mais cette idée semblait être qu'un doux rêve, connaissant Potty il ne parviendrait pas à en faire une seule de potable.

Draco aurait beau rejouer la scène mille et une fois dans sa tête ça ne ferait pas changer les choses, au contraire, cela lui brouillait l'esprit et il ne put bientôt plus que penser à une chose, que son mal de tête s'arrête. S'il avait eut une infirmière plus compétente et moins sadique, peut-être que son souhait serait déjà exaucé ?

Il tenta de se relever de son lit pour aller dans le bureau de son directeur de maison pour qu'il lui administre la potion dont-il avait besoin, quand Pomfresh, vaillante et vicieuse infirmière de son état, sortit de l'ombre pour l'en empêcher.

Avec un dernier soupir d'abandon il s'affala sur le lit. Pompom avait été claire, elle ne lui administrerait pas le moindre antidouleur.

Malfoy ne savait pas trop comment mais elle avait eut vent de son plan et à présent elle semblait lui vouloir une mort longue et douloureuse pour le punir. Du coup Draco se tordait dans ses draps tant son crâne le faisait souffrir.

Au moment où il crut perdre connaissance, il se demanda pourquoi le sort _Conjonctivis _ne figurait pas au même titre que le _Crucio _dans les "impardonnables", parce que là, tout se qu'il désirait ni plus ni moins, était la mort fulgurante et indolore.

Il eut le plaisir de recevoir la visite de Pansy et de Blaise avant le repas du soir et pu ainsi se plaindre tout son soul, ce qui à son grand désespoir les fit beaucoup rire.

D'après Pansy, il en rajoutait un peu trop pour être crédible. Elle-même avait reçu le sort quelques heures plutôt et n'en n'avait pas fait une crise d'apoplexie.

Et selon ce traître de Blaise, le fait que Draco n'ai plus connu de traumatismes depuis la fin de la guerre expliquait sa vulnérabilité occasionnelle.

Draco était outré des commentaires de ses soit disant « meilleurs » amis. Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire en face qu'il était devenu une chochotte tant qu'on y était ! Et puis Blaise était au courant de la fragilité de ses yeux. Draco n'arrêtai pas de fustiger mentalement ses deux amis, s'énervant tout seul dans l'infirmerie vacante de toute forme de vie.

Pomfresh ne résista pas plus longtemps aux gémissements incessants de l'élève et lui administra les soins dont il avait besoin. Un Malfoy avait la tête dure et ce n'était malheureusement pas une punition qui le remettrait dans le droit chemin.

Malfoy pût enfin rejoindre ses camarades de classe à table, sourire aux lèvres.

._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.- ._.-._.-._.-._.- .

De son coté, Harry avait préféré rester dans le dortoir que de s'afficher à la table des Serpentard. De toute manière il n'avait pas faim et il devait encore ranger ses affaires.

Avec un soupir las, il s'autorisa une petite pause pour souffler. Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

Harry était bluffé. Jamais il n'avait d'endroit plus somptueux. L'énorme bulle de verre magique qui servait de plafond l'intriguait au plus haut point. Bien sûr, sa vue sur le monde aquatique du grand lac était la moins bonne que celles des lits adjacents. Il y avait plus d'algues et un rocher bloquaient un peu la vue, cependant le panorama restait spectaculaire.

Étrangement, dans ce milieu, il se sentait à sa place. Surement parce qu'il se trouvait seul à cet instant ? …Oui ça devait être ça.

Le lendemain il devra enfiler l'uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard et suivre les cours avec ses nouveaux camarades. Soudain son impression de bien être s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et il se remit à sortir ses affaires de sa malle. De toute manière il aurait tout le temps de rêvasser plus tard.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eût fini de ranger son dernier pull que Malfoy entra dans la chambre, un air mauvais sur le visage, et que ses camardes arrivèrent en file indienne derrière lui, dans le même état qu'Harry compris qu'il allait encore en prendre pour son grade. Et seul feu Voldemort savait à quel point il été gradé !

-Potter, assieds-toi veux-tu ? Il faut que nous parlions entre hommes.

Le blond s'installa sur le lit dudit Potter, tapotant la place à coté de lui l'invitant à le rejoindre, sans se préoccuper des affaires qui y étaient restés qu'il écrasa joyeusement de son postérieur. Cependant, le brun, sur ses gardes, préféra rester à distance de sa Némésis et de ses nouveaux collègues. D'un haussement de sourcil Harry demanda silencieusement ce que Malfoy lui voulait, et celui-ci continua sa tirade.

-Maintenant que tu t'es installé, tu fais donc partit de notre maison…Jusque là je ne me trompe pas ?

-Et bien, à dire vrai je ne sais pas vraiment, Malfoy. Si ranger ses affaires dans un placard veut dire que vous m'avez –excusez-moi du terme- « adopté », et bien oui, je fais parti de votre maison.

-Bien. Je suppose que tu te rappelles de ce que le professeur Mc Gonagal à dit lors de notre premier jour à propos de la maison dans laquelle on avait été choisi, non ?

-Heu…que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne pouvaient pas se sentir ? Tenta pitoyablement Harry.

-Penses-tu réellement qu'un professeur –excepté Snape- aurait encouragé les querelles inter-maisonnée, Potty ? Souffla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel…Ne te donnes pas la peine de répondre, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Mc Go. avait dit que la maison qui nous correspond sera désormais comme notre famille. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

-Heuuuu…oui, mais je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir là.

-Tu fais partie de notre maison, donc nous sommes de la même famille, n'hésites pas à me couper si tu ne comprends pas ce que je t'explique, hein Potty, énonça le blond d'un ton faussement amical et un petit clin d'œil qui eut le don de l'horripiler encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

-Malfoy je ne suis pas débile, accouche ! répondit le brun d'un ton exaspéré

-La preuve que tu en es un : Les hommes n'accouchent pas, Potter. Mais on t'en veut pas ta maman n'a surement pas eut le temps de t'expliquer les choses de la vie souffla-il en réponse_ l'air désolé._

Des rires moqueurs fusèrent dans le dortoir, Harry se sentait oppressé face à tous ces regards inquisiteurs, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, car s'il courbait l'échine maintenant, la partie serai finie avant d'avoir débutée.

-Te bile pas pour moi, Malfoy, de ce coté là je suis plus callé que toi, je ne suis pas comme toi, j'arrive à comprendre les choses par moi-même sans que l'on ai besoin de tout m'expliquer. Répliqua donc Harry avec un petit rire moquer qui fit rougir de rage son interlocuteur.

-Qu'insinues-tu ? …et bien quoi ? Vas-y ! Va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée,… _nous sommes en famille_.

-Mais je n'insinue rien. Je tente de comprendre où tu veux en venir, c'est tout.

-_Là où je veux en venir_, Potty, c'est au fait que c'est tout de même sacrément étrange de t'avoir parmi à cause d'une simple petite bagarre. Que c'est étrange que tu ne te rebelles pas plus que ça. C'est vrai après tout, tu es le digne sauveur de notre monde, et on ose te placer dans le nid à Serpents avec les enfants de tes vieux ennemis…Et puis il y a aussi cette conversation avec Snape que j'ai pu intercepter… […]

Il y eut une seconde de transition. Harry se crispa et Draco eut un sourire mauvais. Il était sur la bonne piste.

-[…] Mais après tout je peux me tromper et avoir mal interprété. Voilà pourquoi, mes camarades –que dis-je !- _NOS _camarades et moi-même voudrions savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler Malfoy, il me semblait que Dumbledore avait tiré les choses au clair tout à l'heure et je ne suis pas plus enchanté que toi d'être parmi vous… Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai fait de la lèche pour venir ici ?

Harry laissa sa question en suspend pour laisser accuser le coup et se reprit.

- Sérieusement Malfoy, je savais que tu avais hérité des troubles mentaux de ton paternel, mais pas de sa débilité !

Draco qui s'emporta encore plus qu'il ne l'était et fondit sur lui, agrippant son col de chemise d'une poigne de fer pour lui cogner la tête sur le mur de derrière pour accentuer ses mots par des secousses. Les élèves se réunirent autour deux, encouragent leur prince en lui criant des acclamations.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes pitoyables insultes Potter, te voir te moquer de ma famille ne fait que rajouter de la pitié à ton égard. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu dois être tellement jaloux de pas en avoir eu une que tu craches sur la mienne, pauvre petit orphelin !... En tout cas je ne suis pas assez bête pour ignorer le fait que tu nous caches des trucs pas clairs et qu'il faudra tôt ou tard que tu nous expliques quelques zones d'ombre. Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne veux rien me dire je le découvrirais seul, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps Potty…tic. Tac…Tic […]

Draco fut coupé dans sa tirade par le professeur Dumbledore qui le tira par l'épaule violemment, arrachant un couinement effrayé du Serpentard par la même occasion, lui faisant relâcher sa prise.

Tous les élèves dans la salle restèrent pétrifiés par l'entrée fracassante du directeur. Jamais personne ne l'avait encore vu dans une rage pareille et Draco sût tout de suite qu'il allait la sentir passer.

Dumbledore approcha son visage du sien et Draco put lire le profond mépris qui lui était adressé dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Lorsque le vieillard s'adressa à lui en le faisant sursauter, Draco reconnut le ton qu'il employa, c'était celui qu'il avait utilisé en première année lorsqu'un troll se trimballait dans les couloirs de l'école et que la panique régnait dans la grande salle, seul le volume différait de ses souvenirs.

-Monsieur Malfoy, se pourrait-il que la punition dont vous écopez ne vous soit pas assez persuasive ?

-Monsieur, il doit y avoir méprise, je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je…

-_Vous ne voyez pas_ ? _Je me mépre_nds ? Alors cela veux dire que je méprends aussi sur le fait que vous ayez atterri à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, mais aussi sur le fait que vous teniez en joug votre nouveau camarade, c'est bien ce que vous insinuez, n'es-ce pas ?

-Et bien, il faut croire que Merlin ne soit pas de mon coté aujourd'hui !... je,…je me suis malencontreusement trouvé dans la trajectoire d'un sort et une chose en entraînant une autre je[…]

-…une chose en entraînant une autre, vous vous retrouvez dans ce dortoir à être acclamé par vos camarades pour en frapper un autre ? -Compléta le directeur-… Monsieur Malfoy, je ne pense pas avoir perdu une once de ma clairvoyance en 97 ans de service, et ce n'est pas votre pitoyable mensonge qui va m'ébranler un seul instant. Alors je vais être clair avec vous et tous vos petits camarades qui ne valez pas mieux que ce que vous avez tenté de faire à l'instant.

Les élèves encore présents eurent le bon sens de baisser les yeux sous les remontrances du vieux directeur. Un silence pesant s'était installé dès lors que Dumbledore avait cloué le bec à Malfoy.

-Écoutez-moi bien vous tous ! Si j'en choppe un seul d'entre vous s'en prendre à votre nouveau camarade, cette personne sera renvoyé chez lui les heures suivant cette agression, **et,** fera renvoyer, en prime, Mr. Malfoy dans le même convoi.

-Urgh ? s'exclama Malfoy, sa voix se perdant dans les aigus comme l'aurait fait la voix d'un adolescent qui muait. Mais pourquoi serai-je impliqué si l'un d'entre eux s'en prend à Potter ? C'est arbitraire ! S'exclama-il

-Mr. Malfoy, je sais très bien la pression que vous pouvez exercer sur vos petits camarades. Voila pourquoi il me semble préférable d'ajouter cette condition pour vous dissuader de faire quoique ce soit. D'autant plus que l'on vous qualifie de « prince de Serpentard », il serait peut-être temps de me dévoiler vos capacités d'orateur ! ajouta le directeur d'un air joyeux et en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Il y eut un gros blanc durant lequel les élèves se jaugèrent, semblant chercher quelque chose à répliquer. Puis le directeur se fit un plaisir d'arrêter ses regards désespérés vers le Serpentard blond qui perdait de sa superbe en faisant retentir son célèbre rire enfantin retrouvant la candeur que ses élèves lui connaissaient à la normale.

-Et bien j'ai été ravi d'interrompre votre petite réunion, mais j'étais venu voir Harry pour lui donner son nouvel uniforme…Tiens –dit-il en lui tendant un gros sac contenant des tenues hivernales et estivales aux couleurs de sa nouvelle maison-. N'oublies pas Harry si le moindre problème se présente viens me voir immédiatement. Sur-ce, bonne soirée.

Puis le vieux directeur retourna dans ses appartements en transplannant, sourire aux lèvres.

Malfoy se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, le regard tellement mauvais que des éclairs auraient pût en sortir pour le foudroyer sur place.

-Ça fait le malin devant Voldemort et ça va chialer chez Dumbledore,… tu me fais vraiment pitié Potty. En tout cas, je trouverais toujours un moyen pour te pourrir la vie, alors ne te réjouis pas si vite. Tu me caches quelque chose, et je trouverais quoi.

Puis il partit en tapant du pied, poussant ses camarades qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui. Parmi eux, Parkinson jeta un regard inquiet à Zabini, qui lui fit un signe de tête discret vers l'ancienne chambre de préfet de Draco. Pansy s'y dirigea sans un mot, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Nott, Gregory, Vincent et Blaise la rejoignirent. Les Serpentard profitèrent de l'absence de Draco pour faire le point sur les récents événements.

Ce fut Théodore qui commença le débat.

-Il est évident que Dumbledore était sérieux en parlant de renvoi, alors soit il va falloir la jouer très fin, soit on va devoir abandonner nos petits plans.

-Draco ne lâchera pas l'affaire, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. A peine Dumby était partit qu'il en remettait une couche, ça va très mal finir cette histoire. Pensa Blaise à voix haute.

-Il est hors de question que je perde mon meilleur ami pour ce crétin de balafré ! Et « la _jouer fin » _avec Draco quand Potty est dans l'équation c'est du suicide ! Gémit Pansy au bord de la crise de panique. L'idée de perdre son meilleur ami l'avait complètement chamboulée.

-D'autant plus que quand on regarde le désastre de cette après-midi on se rend vite compte que nos" petits plans" ne sont pas si bien rodés que ça. Fit part Vincent.

-Quant à moi je préfère que Draco passe son temps à nous haïr, que de le savoir seul avec sa mère dans leur manoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Je crois qu'on a plus le choix, c'est le prix à payer. Souffla Gregory, visiblement dépité.

-Bien. J'en déduis qu'à l'unanimité, vous pensez qu'il est préférable d'abandonner la partie avec Potter…

Théo regarda ses camarades dans les yeux un à un, puis souffla en fermant les paupières_, Aaah_~ si seulement Draco se rendait un peu compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des amis pareils !

-...Je vous préviens tout de suite, on va morfler les gars, ça va être une hécatombe…Bon, allez, tout le monde au lit, et profitez bien de votre soirée pépère, car ce sera la dernière avant un bon moment.

~ (Õ _ Õ)~

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, deux élèves ne fermèrent pas l'œil de la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas vu Harry au repas du soir et l'angoisse de ne pas le revoir le lendemain avait le don de ne pas les rassurer. Même Hermione qui avait un test en runes la semaine prochaine préféra rester aux coté de son ami Ron, à imaginer les pires scénarios catastrophe l'histoire de ne pas avoir trop de surprises le lendemain au petit déjeuné.

De son coté Harry n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le fait que Dumbledore ait intervenu devant ses nouveaux camarades n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. Non seulement cela l'avait ridiculisé par rapport au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul, mais en plus, à coup sûr, les têtes brûlées allaient s'amuser à se lancer des challenges pour le torturer sans se faire chopper…Et à Serpentard, des têtes brûlée il y en avait un bon paquet.

L'avantage, c'est qu'il suffisait qu'un seul d'entre eux se fasse prendre la main sur la baguette –ou peut être même la main dans le visage d'Harry- et il ne reverrait plus Malfoy à Poudlard avant un bon bout de temps.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de se rouler dans ses draps en essayant de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Son lit avait beau être confortable et chaud, le changement de décor lui pesait et l'empêchait de rester tranquille.

Tout d'abord il y avait ce plafond qui laissait apparaître à chaque fois un animal étrange devant lui, ce qui avait le don de lui donner une peur bleue. Le fait d'avoir traversé ce lac durant sa quatrième année ne lui avait pas laissé que de bons souvenirs.

Deuxièmement, les lits de la salle avaient été disposés de façon à ce que lorsque Dumbledore avait ajouté le sien et celui de Malfoy dans le dortoir il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de les mettre l'un à coté de l'autre. De ce fait son voisin de droite se trouvait être ledit Serpentard et à sa gauche, le meilleur ami de sa Némésis, un dénommé Blaise Zabini, qu'Harry n'avait pas eut le loisir de connaître plus que cela.

Troisièmement, le blondinet se doutait de quelque chose à son sujet. Il était certain qu'à l'heure qu'il était mille et un stratagèmes se manigançaient dans la petite blonde de sa Némésis pour trouver son secret. Harry était paniqué à l'idée que le Serpentard découvre plus tôt que désiré la raison de son transfert ici.

Pourtant il avait fait des efforts, et rien n'aurait dû transparaître dans ses gestes. A croire que Malfoy le connaissait plus qu'il ne le pensait, s'amusa-il à penser ironiquement. Une chose était sûre, si Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau à propos de ses affaires il allait falloir qu'il agisse de sorte à ce que le Serpentard blond déguerpisse avant de ne découvrir quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

Mis à part tout cela, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil pour la simple et bonne raison que sa Némésis n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans ses draps dans un barouf pas possible. Visiblement il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du sommeil de ses camarades.

Blaise Zabini, qui se trouvait donc aux cotés des deux insomniaques de service, pensa à regrets qu'il pouvait abandonner la maigre chance qu'il avait de se réveiller avec un teint frais et lumineux…

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçue avec ce nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus court que les deux précédents, en tout cas je vous donne rendez-vous tout bientôt pour la suite (qui est déjà écrite) du coup elle mettra moins de temps à paraître.

Je tiens à préciser que le secret de Harry n'a aucun rapport avec Voldemort, la guerre est finie alors basta, je dis juste ça pour ne pas décevoir (peut-être) certains d'entre vous. Sinon vous n'avez une petite idée de ce que ça pourrait être, faites moi part de vos supputations si le cœur vous en dit! :P

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, c'est vraiment cool de votre part de pas me foutre un vent ;)

Bzouws à tous, Narutoaddicteuse ~.

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais manger des noix et du poisson ne rend pas plus intelligent, (alors penses-y l'ami) ._.


	4. Chapter 4

Nda: Tchoubidou o/

Enfin de retour après plusieurs semaines d'absence (honte à moi). Voilà un an (et quelques jours) que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, déjà ! Je vous rassure j'ai pas mis un an pour ces 4 pauvres chapitres nan, j'ai encore une trentaine de pages sous le coude, mais le truc c'est qu'il faut que je les retravaille et je crois que c'est ça le plus long. Bref ! Je me doute que vous avez rien à péter de ce que je vous raconte alors j'espère juste que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce nouveau chapitre, JE VOUS AIME ~

Narutoaddicteuse~

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse et le temps de me laisser un petit message ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui n'en ont pas eu l'envie ni le temps mais qui suivent la fic, Merci!**

Disclaming: Tout tourne autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, créé pas JKR.

Paring: HP/DM

Rating :** M**(alfoyen) aussi bien que pour le vocabulaire que pour le "reste" -qui mettra d'ailleurs ,un peu de temps à arriver, alors patience-

Titre : L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais le Serpentard fait le connard.

Genre : Romance/Humour (même si mon humour laisse à désirer, désolée à l'avance TT^TT)

**Résumé des chapitres précédents****: Suite à l'échec de leur premier plan contre Potter et à la menace de Dumbledore de virer Malfoy, le **_**Conseil de Salazar **_**décide sans l'accord du principal intéressé qu'il est préférable de laisser de coté leurs différents avec le Survivant pour le préserver de l'exclusion.**

**De son coté Draco se met à se demander pourquoi Harry, vainqueur de la grande guerre et élève favori de Dumbledore à ses heures perdues se retrouve cloitré chez ses ennemis. **

Petits coups vaches entre enemis, Partie I

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il mit un certain temps à se rappeler pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revinrent en tête lorsqu'il vit les rideaux verts qui entouraient son lit et derrière les quels s'affairaient ses camarades Serpentard.

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains il tira les rideaux de son lit doucement, de sorte à ne pas attirer l'attention vers lui.

Les autres garçons ne lui prêtèrent pas d'égard, trop occupés à courir dans tous les sens pour être prêt à leur première heure de cours de la semaine.

Harry n'avait pas eut trop de temps à consacrer à l'étude de son nouvel emploi du temps qu'il n'avait lu qu'une seule et unique fois. Cependant il lui semblait qu'il devait commencer par trois heures de potions ce matin. Serpentard étant la maison sous la tutelle du professeur Snape, il avait plus d'heures de potions de même que lorsqu'il était Gryffondor son emploi du temps se spécialisait en métamorphose.

Avec un soupir las il se leva de son lit, se dirigea vers son armoire, y prit de quoi s'habiller et ses affaires de toilette avant d'essayer de se trouver une douche libre et de partir dans la grande salle déjeuner.

La plupart de ses collègues étaient déjà prêts et laissèrent donc la salle de bain à sa disposition. Harry trouva que la pièce était agréablement aménagée.

A sa droite et à sa gauche, un rempart d'une vingtaine de douches unipersonnelles et étonnamment spacieuses étaient disposées le long des murs. Le bout de cette sorte de couloir était rond et le long des murs se trouvaient là aussi une vingtaine d'éviers accompagnés chacun d'une tablette pour y poser les affaires ainsi qu'un miroir. En quelque sorte la salle avait une forme de pain de mie géant s'amusa à penser Harry. Le tout étant recouvert par un magnifique carrelage vert émeraude aux jointures argentées.

Il prit donc sa douche et sentant les bienfaits que l'eau lui procurait en coulant sur lui, décida de sauter le petit déjeuné pour y rester plus longtemps. La nuit avait été extrêmement longue pour lui, il avait dû trouver le sommeil vers les cinq heures et s'était réveillé à sept, sa douche eut le mérite de le remettre sur pieds.

Il était tellement bien sous le jet d'eau bouillante qu'il se prit à penser à y rester et à ne pas se rendre en cours. Idée qui, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient lui paressait être plus que tentante.

Soudainement un coup violent porté à la porte de sa douche le sorti de ses rêveries en un sursaut. Il du se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ne pas s'échouer pitoyablement sur le sol carrelé, et une voix derrière la porte se fit entendre.

-Zab' tu te grouille l'oignon, on va arriver à la bourre avec tes conneries !

Puis après un dernier coup frappé, Harry entendit les pas s'éloigner vers les lavabos. La voix pleine de morgue et d'impatience ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, et visiblement, Malfoy –car c'était assurément lui- venait de le confondre avec Zabini.

Cependant il ne s'en tracassa pas plus et continua son œuvre tout aussi tranquillement qu'avant –voir même plus lentement-. Ce n'est que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard qu'il se força à en sortir. Quitte à subir le courroux de sa Némésis il savait au moins qu'il avait contribué à lui pourrir sa matinée en le retardant et en se foutant royalement de sa gueule. Une petite victoire somme toute ! Entourant sa taille avec sa serviette il s'avança à pas feutrés vers le blond afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Alors Malfoy ? On se mélange à la populace en venant prenant sa toilette dans la salle de bain commune ? Moi qui pensait que si on t'avait élu Préfet c'était juste pour ne pas que tu pollues les eaux avec ta crasse…

Le blond fit volteface, les sourcils froncés apparemment très, _très,_ énervé. Néanmoins il ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua avec la même hargne.

-Pour ta gouverne, je me lave tous les matins dans salle de bain des préfets, je suis ici parce que j'attends Blaise, alors dégage…BLAISE ! TU BOUGES TON FION MAINTENANT !

Harry se mit à rire mesquinement se qui attisa la curiosité de Malfoy.

-Un souci Potter ? Tu viens seulement de capter une blague que La sang de bourbe t'as fait l'an dernier ? C'est ça ?

-Nan, en fait je me demandais juste pourquoi tu gueulais sur quelqu'un qui n'est visiblement pas là. Car de toute évidence je n'entends pas de réponse à tes geignements, ni le moindre autre bruit…mais après tout je peux très bien me tromper

-…Tu ? Ne me dis pas que c'était toi que j'étais en train d'attendre !

-Très bien, je ne te le dirais pas dans ce cas.

-Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi Potty, ça […]

-[…] Ça ne servirait à rien tu me bats à chaque fois haut la main dans ce registre ! Se moqua Harry visiblement satisfait de sa répartie.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des jérémiades d'adolescent pré pubère, Potter. Il est où ?

-…Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te répondre ?...Bon allez je te laisse vaquer à tes petits soucis existentiels. J'espère que tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner. Dit-il d'un ton nonchalant en lui adressant un petit signe de main avant de disparaître derrière la dernière porte.

Harry put entendre son ennemi rouspéter depuis le dortoir dans lequel il était en train de s'habiller et c'est ainsi que fleurit un merveilleux sourire sur ses lèvres. La journée ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise, après tout elle avait plutôt bien débutée, et bientôt il verrait ses deux meilleurs amis en compagnie d'Hagrid pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

C'est donc le cœur léger et le ventre vide qu'il arriva en retard à son premier cours du lundi. Le fait que le professeur de potion soit leur directeur de maison et que Draco son petit protégé leur évita de perdre des points.

Les trois heures de potions parurent passer comme des années pour Harry. Le niveau des Serpentard en la matière ne semblait pas avoir la moindre limite, et même avec l'aide que lui avaient apporté feu son ancien livre de l'année dernière, il n'arrivait pas à les rattraper…De plus il commençait à avoir faim et les relents âcres des potions lui donnaient peu à peu la nausée.

Seul, au fond de la salle de classe, il ne pensait plus qu'à retrouver Ron et Hermione pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ainsi que l'intervention fracassante de Dumbledore. Il avait bien vu la tête que ses deux amis avaient tirée lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans les dortoirs, ils seraient très certainement rassurés de le savoir sous la protection du directeur…

A présent, sa potion de Désillusion ressemblait plus à un tas de fumier comparée au brouet clair et limpide de ses camarades, mais cela ne le déstabilisa pas plus que ça, après tout il commençait à avoir un certain talent dans le domaine des élixirs ratés.

Toujours utile que comme le voulait la tradition, à la fin de l'heure, le professeur de potion lui avait fait tester sa mixture devant tous et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à l'infirmerie avec légère amnésie, -quoi de plus banal !- . Cependant cela l'arrangea d'autant plus qu'il ne cherchait pas à se souvenir de l'humiliation publique à la qu'il avait du très certainement subir. C'est en se remettant doucement de ses émotions qu'il remarqua que l'horloge de l'infirmerie affichait les 11h passées et qu'il s'aperçu de son retard aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Il quitta alors sont lit avec empressement, sans même en avertir l'infirmière et couru à toute allure pour s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, sa respiration était laborieuse et un point de coté lui compressait le coté droit, mais la douleur sembla s'envoler quand soudainement les deux bras réconfortants de son amie l'encerclèrent chaleureusement en le faisant sursauter et que Ron, lui fit face une lueur amusée dans le regard azur.

-Oh Harry ! Si tu savais comme on s'est fait du souci pour toi !

-Oui enfin, surtout toi Mione, moi je savais qu'Harry allait bien, hein.

La brune se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry pour asséner un coup sur le crâne du rouquin, en se plaignant de ses principes machistes. Harry les regardait d'un œil émerveillé, cela lui faisait du bien de voir que ses amis restaient semblables à eux même, puis en remarquant les cernes violacées qu'eux aussi arboraient, il déduisit qu'ils avaient étés au moins trois à ne pas fermer l'œil la nuit dernière.

-Mais on n'est pas censés être en cours à cette heure-ci ? demanda-il enfin.

C'est Hermione qui répondit à sa question, Ron étant trop occupé à se frotter le crâne pour faire passer la douleur du coup qu'il avait reçu.

-Et bien Hagrid a eut la merveilleuse idée de nous confier à chacun un couple d'Acromantules, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'avec autant de pattes, les bestioles seraient aussi coriaces. Quand il a ouvert leurs cages ce matin elles avaient toutes disparues, elles ont du s'échapper pendant la nuit. Il nous a donné pour consigne d'en retrouver le maximum. Mais plus important maintenant, dis-nous comment ça se passe pour toi.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur gros roché environnant et Harry pu commencer son bref récit.

-[…] Et à la fin Dumbledore a menacé Malfoy d'un renvoi si lui, ou un de ses _disciples_ venait me poser un problème...C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Se félicita-il...Et...Et sinon, pour vous...Ils ne sont pas trop durs avec vous ?

-Harry, on avait dit qu'on n'en reparlerait pas, on pourrait nous entendre ici en plus! …De toute façon tu as déjà assez de soucis comme ça, on ne va pas t'en rajouter, répliqua Ron.

Hermione qui se trouvait à coté d'Harry, serra un de ses bras contre elle en reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, le jeune homme s'était peu à peu aperçu du coté tactile de la brune.

Mais son étreinte ne réglerait pas le problème, il refusait de mettre à nouveau en danger ses seuls amis pour son propre confort.

Soudainement, une voix hautaine et mesquine brisa leurs retrouvailles. Malfoy se tenait droit et seul, juste derrière Ron, les yeux fixés sur le trio.

-Oh, quel touchant tableau ! Le Castor, la Belette et la Taupe se sont enfin retrouvés, j'en verserais presqu'une petite larmichette !

- On n'a pas besoin d'un Fouine en plus. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? C'est le Pékinois, l'Ogre et le **gros** thon qui ton laissé tout seul ? Vociféra Harry en se détachant doucement d'Hermione.

Cependant Malfoy éluda la question et continua sa tirade.

-Vous-vous séparez moins de 24heures et vous chialez déjà, je suis content de ne pas être a Gryffondor, ça m'aura au moins évité ce genre de scènes après les vacances.

-Ça nous a également empêché de voir ta sale gueule au réveil Malfoy, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, je n'aime pas vomir en me levant, cracha Ron.

-Très drôle Weasmoche, j'applaudis la performance, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas là pour entendre vos débilités... Potter, t'es arrivé à la bourre tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie de perdre des points par ta faute. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas en cours de divination.

-Ma parole, mais t'as mangé des _Chiantos _ce matin ou quoi ? S'exclama Ron. J'avais pourtant demandé à Fred et Georges de pas t'en vendre, t'en as assurément pas besoin !

-Et bien il faut croire que la corruption a été plus convaincante pour tes frères. Remarque, si ça peut vous donner l'espoir de vivre dans une maison descente un jour, je ne vois où est le problème, au contraire tu devrais me remercier. Mais bon ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est certainement ta grosse mère qui était plus occupée à se goinfrer plutôt qu'à réussir l'éducation de ses avortons il faut croire...

Ron se leva à son tour prêt à se jeter sur Malfoy, mais Hermione s'interposa.

-Ron, nous sommes préfets, il en profiterait pour nous faire un coup bas. Et étant lui aussi Préfet, il est aussi en droit d'exiger la rigueur de ses camardes de maison…je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille Harry, je suis désolée.

-Sage décision Granger, se pâma Malfoy.

-T'inquiète pas, - _du moins_ _pas pour moi, pensa-il- _'Mione, à la prochaine.

Harry sera ses amis dans ses bras une dernière fois, puis en entendant le soupir las du blond derrière lui il lâcha prise et laissa ses deux amis partir pour rentrer avec Malfoy.

-C'est pas possible, avec tes conneries on est encore en retard, pesta Draco en accélérant la cadence de ses pas résonant dans les couloirs vides du château.

Enfin arrivés, Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver une excuse pour son retard, préférant ne pas entrer dans de quelconques détails il accusa Mars d'être dans le même alignement que Saturne, réduisant ainsi ses chances de survie à un pourcentage très peu rassurant ce mois-ci, et qu'il avait eut du mal à survivre jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Quant à Malfoy, il s'inventa une action héroïque durant la quelle il avait sauvé Harry d'une Acromantule qui l'avait pris dans sa toile Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le professeur Trelawney, adepte des ballades dans la forêt interdite, savait qu'en cette période de l'année, elles ne tissaient aucune toile, préférant trouver un refuge pour hiberner.

_"Et ben au moins on sait pourquoi elles ont soudainement disparues"_ pensa Harry en s'asseyant à contre cœur à une table ronde aux coté de Malfoy, qui avait pourtant tenté de squatter la table de ses amis, pour ne pas être en sa compagnie, en vain. Harry qui s'ennuyait comme un Croutard mort engagea la « _conversation »._

-Alors Malfoy ? On se fait lyncher par ses potes ? Ce n'est pas très sympathique tout ça. A croire que ces individus ont un minimum de cervelle pour savoir qui est bon où mauvais à fréquenter.

-La ferme Potty !

-On fait moins le fier sans ses petits-copains ! C'est pour ça que t'es venu me chercher tout à l'heure ? T'avais peur de te retrouver tout seul ?

-Je t'ais dit de te la fermer !

-Pourquoi faire ? On est en divination !...A moins que tu comptes lire ton avenir pour savoir quand et comment tu vas crever ? ...D'ailleurs tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être encore parmi nous, t'aurais même pas du survivre à la guerre. T'aurais du suivre les traces de ton taré de père et crever en silence à Azkaban!

-JE T'AI DIT DE TE LA FERMER !

Malfoy se leva brusquement, attrapa la tête d'Harry pour la taper violemment contre la boule de cristal, lui cassant un verre de lunette par la même occasion.

Tout tournait dans la tête d'Harry, mais ce fût pire lorsque la boule roula de la table pour atterrir sur son pied. Le second choc eut au moins le bon ton de le faire se ressaisir.

-MAIS T'ES TARÉ ! FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER, SÉRIEUSEMENT !

Et il se jeta littéralement sur le blond pour le blesser à son tour, puis ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le plancher poussiéreux entraînant quelques chaises qui se trouvaient dans les environs dans leur chute.

Leur professeur était tellement passionné dans son récit sur les cataclysmes mondiaux à venir qu'elle ne fit pas attention à eux. Leur petit corps-à-corps ne s'éternisa pas plus, Blaise et Pansy les séparèrent à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, les maintenant sans grand effort à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Malfoy, rouge de rage et d'humiliation reposait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il avait beau se débattre de toute ses forces, rien n'y faisait, Pansy métrisait ce sort comme si elle l'avait créée elle-même.

-Lâche-moi Pansy ! T'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit sur mon père ? Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! …REPOSES-MOI BORDEL !

La petite brune lui résista encore, lançant un regard de pur dégout à Harry. Visiblement, elle avait très bien entendu. Puis son regard dériva sur Blaise, s'emblant l'interroger du regard et, baisant la tête, honteuse, sa voix fine perça le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce seulement entrecoupé par la voix de Trelawney.

-Je suis désolée Dray, je ne peux pas faire ça...

-Mais Pansy ! Tu sais _ce que c'est_** toi **! Il…Il va trop loin !

-Oui, je sais, mais…mais on trouvera un autre moyen de le rabaisser. Je ne peux pas te laisser foutre en l'air tes ASPICs. Dumbledore était sérieux hier, il ne te laissera pas de seconde chance…Je…On a décidé ça tous ensemble hier, je suis vraiment désolée Dray.

Un silence assourdissant raisonna dans l'air. Harry, qui avait laissé tomber l'idée de se libérer les regardait, soudainement intrigué par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Puis la voix de Malfoy s'éleva alors.

-On l'est tous je crois, répliqua Malfoy d'un ton à la fois mauvais et désemparé, surtout moi. Je ne pensais pas ça de vous…en plus vous avez fait votre coup en douce, souffla t'il d'un air désabusé. Ne vous étonnez pas si les Serpentard ont une réputation de merde, si même entre amis on se fait des coups bas je ne vois pas comment on pourrait trouver pire…, son rire désagréable se fit entendre mais on sentait dans sa voix de légers tremblements. Maintenant, repose-moi Pansy.

La petite sorcière abaissa avec lenteur sa baguette, fixant désespérément un point par terre qui n'était pas le regard de son ami blond. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder indéfiniment emprisonné de toute façon, et puis, s'il avait des comptes à régler avec elle et ses autres camarades elle était prête à subir les conséquences de sa traitrise, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il ne s'y risquerait pas étant donné de son infériorité numérique à cet instant. Puis lorsque ses pieds furent à terre, Malfoy se dirigea nonchalamment vers son sac qu'il ramassa puis sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ?

-Rien madame, un coup de vent sûrement…répondit Nott.

Leur professeur attardé ne sembla pas se soucier du fait qu'Harry était immobilisé par Blaise, que toute une troupe composée de six élèves étaient debout et surtout qu'un de ses élèves avait disparu. La vivacité d'esprit légendaire dont faisait part Mademoiselle Trelawney donna lieu à de nombreuses rumeurs selon lesquelles elle rendait visite au professeur de potion et qu'ils respiraient ensemble certaines vapeurs illicites.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme absolu. Harry, encore une fois seul, s'endormait peu à peu, commençant à envier le blond qui loupait le discours apocalyptique du professeur de divination sans en subir de conséquences. Lui, lorsqu'il loupait un cours, il était soit convoqué par Dumbledore soit à l'infirmerie, rien de bien passionnant somme toute.

Puis l'heure de la libération sonna et il se hâta de bourrer ses affaires dans son sac pour rejoindre ses amis et manger avec eux.

Sorti de la classe il se senti attiré vers le mur de pierre qui se trouvait à sa gauche et s'y écrasa sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver un regard vert foncé. Le visage de son agresseur était vraiment proche du sien, et en regardant de plus près il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas Malfoy qui avait subitement changé de couleur de pupille, mais simplement Blaise Zabini qui venait lui parler_ poliment_.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'as prit d'attaquer Draco comme ça ? !

-De…quoi ?

-T'es vraiment un enculé Potter, mais je ne vais pas perdre ma salive à te le répéter, alors tu vas m'écouter sagement et…m'écouter sagement, sans m'interrompre.

Le soupir de lassitude d'Harry sembla lui faire comprendre qu'il avait son attention. De toute façon il était immobilisé et comme le garçon se tenait à un bon mètre de lui il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

-Bien. Premièrement, à l'avenir je te déconseille très fortement de reparler du père de Draco dans ces termes injurieux…Non en fait, il te seras interdit de parler du père de Draco tout court. Deuxièmement, je te prierais de faire de même avec tout ce qui est en rapport avec la guerre, fais ce que tu veux avec tes Granger, Weslaid et compagnie, mais en notre présence tu te la boucles […]

-C'est complètement déb[…] Aïe !

Blaise qui n'apprécia pas le fait d'être interrompu de la sorte asséna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne du Survivant pour le faire taire. Rien de bien méchant, juste une petite tape pour le faire taire. Harry se fit la remarque mentale que Blaise ressemblait à un chat qui donnait un coup de patte à une souris morte pour la faire bouger…remarque mentale tout à fait débile au passage parce que Blaise n'était pas un et chat et lui n'était pas une souris morte.

-Je disais donc, que tout les sujets qui sont en rapport avec la famille de Draco, et de tout ce qui tourne autour de la guerre sont tabous ici, alors tu fais comme nous et t'en parle pas…Et enfin

Blaise s'interrompit un instant le regard ailleurs, visiblement gêné il n'arrivait pas à sortir sa dernière phrase.

-Accouche Zabini, j'ai autre chose à f[…] Aïe !

Blaise lui avait à nouveau administré un coup à la tête pour le faire taire.

-…Bon, comme tu as du le comprendre tout à l'heure…-hum nan quoique, ça m'étonnerais que t'aie pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais bon…- Voila, avec les autres nous avons décidé de ne plus contribuer aux magouilles de Draco. Comme l'a dit Pansy tout à l'heure on peux pas se permettre de le perdre et surtout à cause de toi !...Même s'il va nous en vouloir pendant un bon moment, c'est pas possible. Donc voilà le truc, on ne fait rien contre toi et en échange, toi, tu vas faire des efforts pour le supporter et dégager le plus vite d'ici…

Blaise semblait avoir fini sa petite tirade, alors Harry se risqua à parler.

-Vous me proposez un marché en fait ?

-Waouh, la vache t'est quand même vraiment long à la détente Potter. T'es sûr de ne pas avoir de lien de parenté avec Trelawney ?

-Ça va être difficile de tenir une promesse pareille si tu ne gardes pas tes réflexions débiles pour toi.

-Bon, alors ?

-En gros, vous faites comme si je n'existais pas et je dois faire abstraction de vous et Malfoy…Ça peut le faire ouais.

Harry sentit le sort qui le retenait se dissiper et il tendit la main vers Blaise pour finaliser leur petit accord. Main qui resta tendue dans l'air.

-Faire abstraction de ta présence ne veut pas dire que je veuille me rapprocher de toi, Salazar m'en préserve.

Harry baissa donc sa main rapidement, regardant droit dans les yeux Blaise.

-Et n'oublies pas les tabous, ce serait regrettable de tomber dans un escalier_ par inadvertance, _un accident est si vite arrivé…continua Blaise d'un air tout à fait innocent.

Le noir partit vers le reste de sa troupe, lui tournant le dos avant de lancer un dernier mot.

-Que cela reste entre nous Potter.

Harry s'avachit sur le mur derrière lui et regarda le groupe disparaitre dans l'escalier tortueux de la tour. Parkinson semblait anéantie, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Nott qui la consolait comme il le pouvait, puis quand Blaise les eut rattrapés, Théo montra du doigt à la jeune fille que Blaise était de nouveau avec eux et la jeune fille se réfugia dans ses bras du nouvel arrivant.

Harry resta encore un petit moment ici, le regard dans le vide. A réfléchir à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Serpentard. Se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de refuser l'offre. Puis il se rappela de ses deux amis qui devaient l'attendre chez Hagrid pour manger et remis ses réflexions à plus tard.

Le garde chasse, qui avait été profondément choqué de la décision du directeur, les avait invités à manger chez lui pour éviter à Harry d'être à la tablée des Serpentard, ce qui avait enchanté le trio.

Pour ce repas-ci Hagrid était resté avec eux pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry, mais les fois suivantes, Dobby leur apporterait de quoi manger là-bas, car l'absence du géant à table des professeurs éveillerait des soupçons.

Bien évidemment Dumbledore ne pouvait pas accepter le caprice de ses élèves, c'est pourquoi Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient faire un bref acte de présence aux repas avant de partir dans la cabane d'Hagrid et d'y manger paisiblement, et ce, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur s'en aperçoive. Après quoi il leur faudrait trouver un autre échappatoire …

Trois jours passèrent dans un étrange calme pesant. L'accord entre Harry et les autres élèves semblait porter ses fruits puisqu'aucune entourloupe n'éclata entre les deux camps.

Le Survivant se contentait de suivre les cours, et dormir dans leur dortoir, n'adressant la parole à personne de la maison, et tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cependant, Malfoy n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup bas de ses amis et restait muet devant eux ne parlant à personne excepté à certains Serdaigle, ce qui fit beaucoup rire sa Némésis.

Pansy paraissait si désespérée face à la réaction de son meilleur ami qu'Harry s'étonna à ressentir de la compassion à son égard. L'ambiance était froide et tendue dans la salle commune, mais Harry n'en n'avait que faire, il passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec ses deux amis.

C'est au quatrième jour que tout explosa. Quand Harry entra dans le dortoir, Malfoy et Blaise étaient entrain de se hurler dessus, Pansy pleurait plus fort que d'habitude devant le spectacle de ses deux amis qui se déchiraient devant elle, Nott, Goyle et Crabbe tentaient de calmer le jeu, sans grands résultats. Tout un joyeux ramdam dont Harry fit abstraction pour aller se coucher, se délectant mentalement d'être le faiseur de trouble de cette histoire.

Les cris de la salle commune remontaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, et c'est avec un énième soupir de lassitude qu'il jeta un sort de silence sur son lit à baldaquin pour enfin y trouver égoïstement le sommeil dans les bras de Morphée…tant pis pour lui, demain, il aurait une _belle petite _surprise …

Je ne vais pas m'avancer trop en disant que le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt comme on a pas vraiment la même notion du temps entre lecteur/auteur, mais je ferais le plus vite possible parce que vos commentaires me manques trop pour que je tarde plus (je suis un être faible, bouhouhou~)

De nouveaux rebondissements pour le prochain chapitre (youhou o/)

Merci d'avoir lu et à tout bientôt,

Narutoaddicteuse~

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais Harry est fait pour Draco (si si)


	5. Chapter 5

Nda: Tchoubidou amis lecteurs ! O/

Déjà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur, mais vous jugerez par vous-même. En tout cas je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour ça, donc voilà !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des pitis messages vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Allez, j'arrête le blabla que personne ne lit et place au chapitre ! ~

Narutoaddicteuse~

**Un grand merci à:**

**~Ours en Peluche**

**~Bellone**

**~Blue brebis**

**~Mellowcotones**

& enfin, à **~Mélodie**

**RAR anonymes: **

** Bellone****: Contente de voir que l'histoire te plaise \(u)/, pour ma pârt, je dois avouer que je passe beaucoup de temps à essayer de trouver des piques à peu près potables pour cette fic et savoir que ça te plait me fait d'autant plus plaisir ~. D'ailleurs si ça peut te faire plaisir le chapitre 6 sera truffé de coups vâches, muhaha. Merci por tes encouragements, en espèrant te "revoir" bientôt, bzouws o/**

** Mélodie****: Comme je le disais à Bellone, j'essaie de mettre un minimum de "vérité" dans les réactions es personnages. En effet Harry ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et encore, t'as rien vu, le pire reste à venir ! *w*. Pour ce qui est de la répartie, c'est vrai que ça peut être utile dans la vie de tous les jours, mais bon, même si j'arrive à écrire des trucs pareils, dans la vraie vie sois je n'arrive pas à les sortir en face de la personne ou alors ça me vient qu'après coup, ù_ù, c'est vraiment ballo. J'ai pu m'enpêcher de faire une petite remarque sur la prof de divination, elle doit être droguée ou un truc dans le genre, je ne fais qu'étaler les faits x).Bon allez je te laisse lire le chapitre suivant si le coeur t'en dit, d'ici là, à la prochaine o/**

Disclaming: Tout tourne autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, créé pas JKR.

Paring: HP/DM

Rating :** M**(alfoyen) aussi bien que pour le vocabulaire que pour le "reste" -qui mettra d'ailleurs ,un peu de temps à arriver, alors patience-

Titre : L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais le Serpentard fait le connard.

Genre : Romance/Humour (même si mon humour laisse à désirer, désolée à l'avance TT^TT)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**** : "**_**Le conseil de Salazar"**_** à décidé de mettre fin à la guerre contre Potty sans en mettre au courant Draco. Le blond criant à la traitrise préfère s'éloigner de ses amis, au grand damne de ceux-ci et au grand plaisir d'Harry. Blaise a établi un accord entre **_**le conseil**_** et Harry, faire abstraction de leurs différents le temps de son séjour pour l'écourter au maximum…Mais Draco tiendra-il les engagements qu'ont faits ses amis ?**

Chapitre V : _Putain Potter, ne me dit pas que t'as fait ça !_

En se levant le lendemain, Harry découvrit que ce vendredi était plutôt ensoleillé pour la saison. Le dortoir était déjà vide, comme il l'avait prévu. Au cours de ses quatre jours aux cotés des Serpentard, Harry avait eu le temps de s'adapter à leurs réveils matinaux avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Quatre jours lui avaient suffit pour apprendre à qu'elle heure il devait se lever pour ne pas se retrouver avec Malfoy dans les pattes, et il était assez satisfait des résultats de ses observations. Non seulement il ne se prenait plus la tête avec le jeune héritier, mais en plus, il le croisait moins que lorsqu'il était à Gryffondor, comble de l'ironie quand on savait que le directeur l'avait officiellement placé à Serpentard pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître.

Il se leva donc sans plus de cérémonie, sourire aux lèvres, sans stress ni angoisses malgré l'heure tardive pour une journée de cours.

Après ces quatre jours de cohabitation, il avait également remarqué qu'un élève adoptait la même attitude que lui le matin. Blaise Zabini, était un Serpentard à la réputation –fondée- de n'être "pas du matin", comme il s'amusait lui-même à le dire, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry le voyait tous les matins dans les douches communes,…comme aujourd'hui. Tout comme Harry, le brun préférait rester à l'écart de l'agitation et du stress matinal que créaient ses camarades de chambre.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait semble-il un peu trop poussé niveau prolongement de réveil, et bien qu'il ignorait les Serpentard comme on le lui avait demandé, faire perdre des points à sa maison n'était pas spécialement bien vu.

Il se rendit donc dans la salle d'eau pour y prendre sa douche en quatrième vitesse, attrapant les premiers produits de toilette qui lui tombaient sous la main, et fut si rapide qu'il sortit de sa douche en même temps que Blaise qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur en encerclant sa taille avec sa serviette.

-Allez Potty, on se bouge on est à la bourre ! S'exclama-il en tapant dans ses mains énergiquement l'histoire d'activer un peu plus la vitesse d'Harry.

Suite à leurs nombreux petits tête à tête, Blaise et Harry avaient _quelque peu_sympathisé…bon, "sympathisé" était un bien grand mot pour qualifier leur relation, mais ils se parlaient civilement, et c'était déjà pas mal.

Une sorte de respect tacite s'était installé entre eux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables, ni-même réellement amis, -en quelques jours cela aurait été impossible-, mais depuis que Harry avait présenté ses excuses **aux amis** de Draco pour son comportement en salle de divination le lundi précédent, la tension entre les deux camps s'était ébréchée, au grand damne de Malfoy, totalement exit aux conversations de ses camarades ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis semblaient moins en vouloir à Potter du jour au lendemain. Harry avait promis de présenter des excuses à Draco, mais plus le temps passait, plus cela lui était égal et cette histoire finissait par sortir de sa mémoire peu à peu.

Harry regarda le brun d'un air de défit que celui-ci compris tout de suite. Faire la course dans la salle de bain était devenu leur petit rituel. Bon joueur, Blaise lui répondit avec un sourire blasé, signe qu'il lui accordait une nouvelle chance de se faire écraser à plate couture et amorça le premier pas…à croire qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas compris qui était le plus fort des deux à ces petits jeux matinaux. Le Survivant, bien que bon joueur avait apparemment défaite mauvaise.

Les deux garçons coururent effrénément le long du large couloir qui séparait les deux lignes de douches en tentant de maintenir leurs serviettes de bain au tour de leur taille.

Harry avait réussi à dépasser Blaise et arborait un magnifique sourire conquérant.

Il était difficile de courir ici, …peut être était-ce parce que cet endroit n'était pas fait pour ?

Une chose était sure, même si le « couloir » n'atteignait pas une longueur astronomique, la spécificité des lieux amélioraient le jeu en le pimentant un peu plus.

Le carrelage était glissant à ce moment de la journée, tous les élèves avaient pris leur douche un peu plus tôt, et l'humidité y adhérait à la perfection, si bien que ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Blaise fit _une sortie de route_ en dérapant sur une flaque d'eau qu'il n'avait pas réussi à éviter. Il s'échoua telle une baleine sur une plage, manquant de très peu le coin d'une porte de douche en pleine face, qui l'aurait transformé en baleine _à bosse (Nda–excusez le jeu de mot débile, merci ._._ - ) à coup sur.

Harry, affolé par le fracas qui s'était fait entendre derrière lui se retourna pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Blaise, et, quand il le vit par terre, il se mit à éclater de rire comme un dément.

Blessé dans son amour propre, Blaise se releva non sans pousser tout un chapelet jurons bien sentis à l'occasion. Et voyant qu'Harry ne se remettait toujours pas de son fou rire, il se leva d'un bond, vacillant légèrement, il se remit à courir tant bien que mal et sans qu'Harry n'ait pu y faire quelque chose, remporta la course d'un air triomphant.

-Règle numéro un, Potter, ne jamais sous-estimer le talent de ses camarades Serpentard.

Harry stoppa net son rire pour faire volte face se rendant seulement compte que Zabini l'avait _encore une fois _dupé. Jaloux de cet état de fait, Harry prit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main –un très joli flacon d'eau de Cologne- pour le lui lancer en plein visage histoire de lui retirer son sourire supérieure.

Bien heureusement, le missile n'atteint pas la cible escomptée et fini par s'éclater en milles morceaux sur le carrelage, éclaboussant abondamment Blaise de la tête aux pieds.

-Argh ! Mes yeux !

-Merde ! Chuis désolé Zabini…je…t'étais censé le rattraper au vol ou je sais pas un truc dans le genre, fin…ça va ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Pendant sa tirade, Blaise s'était lancé vers un évier pour rincer ses yeux. Peu à peu l'eau de Cologne imbiba l'air de son parfum, les faisant tourner de l'œil.

L'odeur nauséabonde fit relever la tête de Blaise au ralentit, avec un air de « _Putain Potter ne me dit pas que t'as fait ça »_. Harry qui se trouvait derrière le brun le vit lever un regard assassin sur le miroir qui le reflétait, tout penaud, quand sa voix résonna dans l'air tel l'heure fatidique.

- _Putain Potter, ne me dit pas que t'as fait ça._

-Fait…fait quoi ?

-L'eau de Cologne de Nott, elle est où ?

-Heu…Aucune idée.

Blaise changea son regard de tueur pour un autre dans le quel terreur et consternation cohabitaient joyeusement. Il se jeta littéralement vers les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol à fin d'y trouver une étiquette et de savoir ce que contenait le flacon, en vain.

Voyant son camarade à genoux par terre pour chercher quelque chose dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, Harry fut prit d'un affreux doute…_Et s'il l'avait fait ?_...

Bon bien sûr Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de si terrible pour mettre Zabini dans cet état, mais ça ne devait pas être le fait d'avoir pété un flacon de parfum qui l'aurait fait. Le jeune homme à terre leva un regard terrorisé vers Harry, quelques débris de verre reposant dans la paume de ses mains.

_« On dirait un mendiant comme ça avec ses petits yeux de chiot battu et ses mains_ _jointes, il ne manque plus que la mâchoire tremblante et le tableau serait parfait ! »_ s'amusa à penser Harry qui ne réalisait pas la gravité de la situation.

-Oh…Potter…_Tu l'as fait !_

_-_Mais j'ai fait quoi au juste, tu me fais flipper avec tes conneries !

-_Des conneries ?_

-Zabini, pas besoin d'avoir un perroquet, on est à la bourre là !

-Ce que tu viens de me péter à la gueule, Potter c'est

–''_C'était''-_, corrigea Harry, ce qui lui valu un regard torve de Blaise qui continua quand même sa tirade,

-C'était l'eau de Cologne de Nott. Et c'est le pire truc que tu pouvais trouver dans cette foutue salle de bain !...Et ne me compare plus jamais à un stupide piaf Moldu !

-Et ben dis moi ce quel à de si terrible qu'on puisse essayer d'arriver en cours avant cette aprèm, souffla Harry avec désespoir. Elle ne sent pas la mort pourtant,…elle sent plutôt bon d'ailleurs, alors arrête de te plaindre, je lui rachèterais un autre flacon.

-Tu ne pourras pas en acheter, c'est lui qui l'avait crée.

"_Théodore le parfumeur, on ne m'aura décidément rien épargné pendant ma courte vie !" pensa-il._

_-_Et ben je l'aiderai à en refaire ! répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

-Bon, je ne vais pas épiloguer sur le sujet, t'es trop mauvais en potions pour comprendre ce que je vais t'expliquer, je vais aller droit au but.

Blaise prit une respiration et continua.

-Théo a créé ce parfum _un peu_ spécial l'an dernier pour avoir la vélane qui lui plaisait – ce qui a d'ailleurs marché !-, et puis il l'a un peu modifié pour se taper d'autres meufs dans le dos de sa copine officielle.

Devant la bouille déconfite d'Harry, Blaise comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment Théo avait attiré une fille avec un parfum et continua donc ses explications.

- En gros, ce truc est un subtil mélange de parfum, de potion d'attraction, avec une bonne dose de potion d'amour et de Félix félicis, le combo gagnant quoi. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ces trois potions sont non seulement très difficiles à réaliser, mais elles demandent beaucoup de temps de préparation. Nott passe ses vacances à faire un seul pauvre flacon !

-Oh putain, _j'ai fait ça ?_

_-_Oui espèce d'abrutit ! Et autant te dire que Nott en mode rupture de stock niveau baise c'est vite un calvaire, il fout les boules !

-_Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça !_ Se lamenta pitoyablement Harry à nouveau, se tirant sur les cheveux rendant sa coiffure encore plus improbable qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Oui espèce de gogol ! Tu m'en as même aspergé dessus ! Je vais me coltiner toutes les gonzesses du bahut, **dont **celle de Nott à cause de tes neurones manquants !... Et pt'être…pt'être même Granger tant qu'on y est! Bordel, _Harry_ !

Le dénommé ne remarqua même pas que l'on s'adressait à lui non pas par son nom mais par son prénom. Apparemment il s'emblait en conflit avec ses démons internes, se tenant encore le crâne avec ses deux mains, les yeux exorbités il venait seulement de comprendre les conséquences de son acte foireux.

-Non ! Pas Hermione, ne lui fait pas ça ! Pas avec toi ! Elle a rien fait …elle…elle ne l'a pas mérité ! _La pauvre_ !

-Hé Potty, je tiens à te rappeler qu'elle n'est pas encore impliquée dans tout ce bordel, alors si tu tiens tellement à plaindre quelqu'un, met la priorité sur nous deux !

-On va se faire tuer par Nott et Parkinson !

-Hein ? Pans' à rien à voir là dedans non plus !, se demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Revenant doucement sur terre, Harry lâcha enfin sa tête pour fixer un regard déterminé dans celui de Zabini.

-_Oooh_~ que si elle a quelque chose à voir là dedans ! , dit-il en hochant la tête au ralenti et en haussant les sourcils. Elle va nous tuer quand toutes les filles vont te coller. Et puis si je ne me trompe pas, Lisa Turpin, est une Vélane de cinquième année à Serdaigle et elle la copine officielle de Nott, ce qui veut dire que Parkinson, qui est une de ses plus proches amies, ne va pas apprécier de savoir comment Nott a drogué sa "_copine_ "!

_« Drôlement bien renseigné le Griffin' dites voir ! »_ pensa Blaise

-…Drogué est un bien grand mot…Et puis à part ça, Pans' m'en voudra pas, elle se fout royalement de qui je me tape, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle n'irait pas me passer un savon pour ça !

-Ronald Bilius Weasley sors de ce corps ! Implora Harry en croisant deux doigts qui manquèrent d'éborgner Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas dans quel délire schizophrène tu t'es encore barré, mais il va falloir se bouger si on veut arriver à l'heure.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant la quelle Harry assimila les mots de Blaise, qui, toujours à terre, fixait les doigts de Harry avec méfiance, ce n'est que quand celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain en courant pour aller s'habiller que le noir se leva et fit de même.

Perdant toute pudeur, les deux garçons s'habillèrent à la hâte sans se soucier du fait d'être deux dans la chambre.

-On arrivera jamais à l'heure pour manger un morceau dans la grande salle, pleurnicha Blaise en fermant maladroitement son pantalon à pince réglementaire.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai un atout dans ma manche, répliqua Harry en sortant sa tête de son gilet gris qui couvrait sa chemise blanche et sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard.

C'est en enfilant ses chaussures qu'il se mit à appeler frénétiquement dans le vide :

-_Dobby ?_

_-_Bordel qu'es-ce qui t'as tapé la tête à la naissance Potty ? S'impatienta Blaise en ce demandant pourquoi Harry appelait dans le vide.

-Ce qui m'a tapé la tête c'est un "Avada Kedavra", ça répond à ta question ? Répliqua Harry avec une voix pleine de morgue et un regard de tueur en série..._Dobby ? répéta-il_

Le dénommé elfe de maison apparu dans un pop caractéristique devant les deux jeunes, ce qui fit sursauter Blaise qui se reprit rapidement feintant l'indifférence.

-Oh bonjour monsieur Harry Potter, que peux faire Dobby pour vous Mr. Harry Potter ? demanda l'elfe avec un regard brillant.

-Bonjour Dobby, content de te revoir.

-De même Monsieur réplique l'elfe en s'inclinant.

-Et bien Dobby il se trouve que Zabini et moi ayons eut un petit problème, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous rendre dans la grande salle pour aller manger, et […]

-Quel genre de problème Monsieur, demanda l'elfe, les joues rouges de gêne il observait les deux garçons débraillés en train de s'habiller à la va vite et l'état de la chambre ravagée par le bazar. Il s'emblait qu'il avait lui-même fait quelques petites hypothèse sur le pourquoi du comment, mais préférait avoir l'avis des principaux concernés.

Harry voyant l'état dans lequel l'elfe se trouvait, déduit -à juste titre- ce qui se passait dans la grosse tête de son elfe de maison.

-Dobby, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, mais on n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, je passerais te voir ce soir si tu veux. Bref, si je t'ai appelé c'est pour savoir s'il serait possible d'avoir de quoi manger ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'elfe réagi au quart de tour et disparu de la chambre pour réapparaître les bras chargés de victuailles dont Harry le délesta.

-Cela ira pour Messieurs Potter et Zabini ?

-Oui, ça sera parfait Dobby, merci beaucoup. Tiens prends ça, pour le coup de main, dit Harry en lui tendant trois Mornilles sous le regard effaré de Blaise.

-Dobby ne peut pas accepter, monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop, voyons !

-Allez Dobby ne fais […]

-Et si tu nous rendais un autre service ça irait ?, coupa Blaise pressé.

-Et bien, heu…

-Peux-tu nous faire transplanner jusqu'en salle d'histoire de la magie ?, coupa-il à nouveau.

-Dobby pourrait, mais Mr. Dumbledore n'est pas d'accord pour cela et […]

-T'en fais pas pour nous Dobby on va se débrouiller tout seuls, t'en as déjà fait beaucoup, dit alors Harry en lançant un regard plein de sous entendus à Blaise lui faisant comprendre son point de vue de l'exploitation des elfes qui mettrais Dobby en fâcheuse position.

-Tiens prend quand même l'argent, tu le mérites.

Puis les deux garçons se précipitèrent en courant vers les escaliers en pierre.

-Malin Potty ! On est encore plus en retard !

-Oui mais on n'aura pas faim en retenue au moins !

Derrière eux, Dobby les regardait courir comme des dératés pour arriver à l'heure. Il baissa la tête, honteux, puis il vit les trois Mornilles en argent qui brillaient dans sa main et fut prit d'un relent de gène, qui, mêlé au stress, le poussa à rattraper les deux élèves en course.

Harry senti une main gripper son pull. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Rusard qui allait leur retirer des points car il était interdit de courir dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, puis il se senti soudainement aspiré par le ventre et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit il se trouvait devant la porte de la salle de classe. Harry se retourna pour remercier l'elfe, mais il avait déjà disparu les laissant tous les deux seuls dans le couloir.

Zabini, qui avait déjà repris ses esprits, tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'une main tremblante, mais celle-ci était verrouillée : ils étaient arrivés tous les deux en avance !

Ne faisant aucun rapprochement entre le fait que Blaise était recouvert de Félix Félicis et le fait qu'ils s'en étaient sortis subitement chanceux de cette affaire, ils s'adressèrent un sourire vainqueur en rigolant, pensant sincèrement que leur exploit leur était dû, puis soudainement le sourire de Blaise fit place à de l'interrogation.

-Qu'es ? Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé avec tes cheveux ?...Et…et ta peau ! S'exclama-il en laissant tomber son croissant

Harry regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles s'étaient teintées d'un vert pétant très peu saillant sur le corps d'un être humain.

-Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? Demanda Harry à défaut de pouvoir les voir lui-même.

-Ils sont bleu ! Bleu turquoise pour être précis, pouffa Blaise.

-Qu'es-ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est pourtant simple, toi !

-…Toi t'es au courant de quel que chose !

-Non !

-_Tu mens très mal, Zabini_, dit Harry en chœur avec une voix qui venait de derrière, qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Malfoy.

-C'est toi qui est dans le coup, petit enfoiré ! s'exclama Harry en se retournant, faisant face au reste de la classe qui pouffa à sa vue.

-_Potty, Potty, Potty…_ Pourquoi tant de vulgarité ?

Harry grogna, en proie à une soudaine crise de rage mais préféra se taire et attendre la réponse du blond qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est bien moi qui suis sous ce coup de maître, de toute façon il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire des trucs comme ça, alors évitons de tergiverser.

-Enflure !

-Je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche, c'est toujours mieux que de se faire traiter d'enfoiré. Bon comme tu fais des efforts je vais en faire aussi, j'ai mélangé des essences de couleurs avec tes produits de toilette…Et vu la couleur que tu as ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu puisses empester autant ! Rajouta Malfoy en rigolant méchamment, attendant que son public fasse de même, ce qu'ils firent.

-Et bien vas-y, vas jusqu'au bout, explique moi ce qu'il y a de _si drôle_ !

-Je ne trouve pas cela « _drôle »,_ mais pitoyable, Potty ! …A vrai dire, j'ai utilisé la couleur verte pour les savons à l'olive et cette teinte de bleu pour celui à la _fraîcheur _marine/Eucalyptus. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la seule personne à utiliser le savon à l'olive est Crabbe qui a des problèmes hypoallergéniques, et que le savon qui t'as coloré en bleu à la même odeur que le nettoyant des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !...

_« Putain, tout ça pour une histoire de savons ? »_

-Je te savais con Malfoy, mais là t'atteint les sommets. Tu me blases avec tes conneries de collégien débile, faut vraiment que tu penses à grandir un de ces quatre.

Malfoy ne prêta pas plus attention au brun et continua son petit speech.

-En plus comme vous pouvez tous le remarquer, s'adressa il à son public hilare, il n'est pas peint partout, ce qui veut dire que tu ne t'es pas lavé partout,…alors Potty ? Ta défunte mère n'a même pas eu le temps de t'apprendre à te laver ? C'est navrant…

S'attaquer à Harry par le biais de ses parents était une chose que Malfoy avait pris l'habitude de faire lorsque son publique l'acclamait, bien que cela n'était pas fair-play.

-Je vais en parler à Dumbledore ça va te calmer vite fait.

-Et c'est moi le _collégien débile qui devrait grandir ?..._ Mais réveilles-toi Potter, va falloir que tu arrêtes un peu de compter sur les autres et te défendre tout seul !

-Messieurs Malfoy et Potter ! Je vous prierais de vous tenir décemment dans notre établissement !

Le professeur Binns en bon fantôme s'était _faufilé _-avait traversé- entre les élèves sans faire le moindre bruit, prenant au dépourvu les deux garçons qui sursautèrent sous la surprise.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a été très strict sur ce point, la moindre de vos chamaillerie aura pour destination son bureau, alors je vous laisse une dernière chance, mais la prochaine fois, c'est la porte !...Entrez maintenant.

Le défunt professeur ne sembla pas faire attention au fait qu'un de ses élèves été devenu bleu et vert et commença sans plus de cérémonie ses deux heures d'histoire de la magie, au grand damne de ses élèves. Pour débuter une matinée, on avait connu mieux.

L'histoire de la magie le matin avait le pouvoir d'endormir les cervelles avant même qu'elles n'aient eut le temps de se réveiller correctement, ce qui se ressentait lors des cours qui suivaient dans la journée. Même l'honorable Draco Malfoy ne tenait pas debout après une telle _épreuve._

Harry n'avait pas pu se libérer avant l'heure du diner et dû rester peinturé pendant toute la matinée. Déjà que la plupart des élèves le dévisageait depuis qu'il arborait les couleurs de Serpentard, le voir en bleu et vert n'avait pas arrangé la situation.

Il alla donc à l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron, qui, comme à l'accoutumée, l'attendaient pour aller manger chez Hagrid. Lorsque ses deux amis l'aperçurent ils pouffèrent de rire, cependant, lorsqu'ils surent que Draco Malfoy en était la cause une rage sans nom leur agrippa les tripes.

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça ! S'exclama Hermione en essayant de rattraper les deux garçons qui se hâtaient vers l'infirmerie.

-Je sais ce que je fais Mione, merci.

-Ah oui ? Alors pour toi ne rien faire veut dire que tu métrises la situation ?

-Oh mais je n'ai jamais dis que je ne ferais rien ! Rigola Harry désabusé.

-Tu…t'as un plan ? S'étonna Ron.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

Un gros blanc s'installa, apparemment personne n'avait compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry.

-Heu, Harry, la farce de Malfoy date de quand déjà ?

-Ce matin, pourquoi ?

-Comment ça se fait que t'ais eu une nuit de sommeil entre ce matin et maintenant ?

-Histoire de la Magie Mione, _histoire de la Magie ! _répéta-il sous le ton de l'évidence ce qui fit rire Ron.

-Rôh Harry ! Quand vas-tu enfin prendre tes cours au sérieux ! En plus l'histoire de la Magie est vachement plus intéressante depuis que la guerre est finie, on ne parle que de choses dont on est au courant. Et si tu écoutais plus tu saurais qu'on parle beaucoup de toi pendant ces cours !

-Raison de plus pour pas écouter !...Bon allez je vais voir Pompom et je vous rejoins chez Hagrid, à tout de suite.

Après avoir inventé un mensonge foireux pour que l'infirmière ne fasse pas de rapprochement entre lui et Malfoy, Harry sorti pour rejoindre ses amis et manger. Il leur raconta, comme les jours précédents, ce qu'il c'était passé depuis leur dernière entrevue et en profita pour avertir Hermione que si une brusque envie de sauter Zabini lui prenait et qu'elle serait tentée d'aller s'amuser avec, ce désir serait tout, sauf naturel.

Ron se proposa bien évidement en tant que garde vertu d'Hermione, d'après lui il était tout à fait normal d'aider sa meilleure amie à résister aux assauts de la débauche, mais qu'ils seraient dans l'obligation de rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que la potion perde ses effets, empêchant par ce fait à Hermione d'être l'équipière de Dean en Runes : « _Il est a cinq tables seulement de Zabini ! C'est trop risqué Mione, il vaut mieux que tu restes avec moi, j'en suis sûr, hein Harry ? »_

Et le fait que Ron ait prit l'étude des Runes en seconde option cette année n'avait absolument aucune raison avec le fait qu'Hermione en soit une adepte depuis sa troisième année, cela allait de soit.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance enjouée bien que Harry n'ai répondu à leurs questions lancinantes sur son plan concernant Malfoy. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se rendit aux cours de l'après-midi, après tout, comme les mercredis et les jeudis, le vendredi était un jour durant lequel il avait deux heures de libre en commun avec ses amis et dont ils profitaient pour se retrouver à la bibliothèque. Sans compter que demain commençait le week-end et que Malfoy allait payer pour son vicieux penchant pour les blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui.

La fin de ce vendredi ensoleillé se déroula aussi bien que prévu, Harry ne vit pas les heures passer et se rendit dans les dortoirs pour mettre au plan sa sublime vengeance…

_« Y'en a un qui va avoir du mal à manger ce week-end » _pensa Harry en ouvrant la porte de salle de bain commune de Serpentard, une lueur malveillante perçant son regard pers.

Blaise Zabini avait lui aussi passé une merveilleuse journée. Un peu stressante, mais très belle journée tout de même.

Tout d'abord il n'était pas arrivé en retard en histoire. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il songe à l'idée de placer un de ses elfes personnel à Poudlard, ce qui pourrait lui permettre de passer encore plus de temps au lit les matins.

Ensuite Potter ne l'avait pas tué pour avoir été complice de la blague de Draco. Il était vrai qu'il avait été au courant mais n'y avait pas contribué pour autant, c'était surement pour ça…

Il avait réussi à sécher ¾ d'heure d'histoire grâce à une vieille excuse foireuse, lui évitant du même coup d'être exténué dès sa troisième heure de cours.

En trainant dans le parc il avait croisé Charlie, une Serdaigle sur laquelle il avait flashé depuis un bon bout de temps mais qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et comble du miracle elle avait accepté de passer la fin de l'heure en sa compagnie.

Charlie faisait sans aucun doute partie des plus belles filles de Poudlard. Le genre de fille à faire siffler tous les mecs sur son passage avec ses jambes de deux mètres trente de haut et sa taille de guêpe. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais dans une coupe stricte qui lui donnait un air revêche et austère contrastant totalement avec son visage de gamine et ses yeux bridés. Certains la surnommaient la seconde Chô tant elles avaient de points en communs, même si Chô n'égalait pas sa beauté. Blaise aimait passer du temps avec elle, comme toutes les personnes de sa maison elle avait une tête bien faite, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup en plus du fait que ce soit une fille populaire.

Depuis l'année dernière Blaise tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention, en vain et voilà que soudainement elle se mettait à lui parler de choses et d'autres comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Bien que ce changement troubla Blaise plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, il accepta le rendez-vous qu'elle lui donna le soir même…

Pansy de son coté étudiait pour se changer les idées.

Une rumeur trainait dans le château comme quoi Charlie avait invité Blaise, et d'après les dires il avait accepté de la rejoindre.

Pansy relisait pour la cinquième fois la même ligne de son livre, mais impossible de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, des milliers de questions trottaient dans sa tête.

Elle avait bien senti que Blaise était différent aujourd'hui, il y avait un truc qui avait changé chez lui, mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que tout à l'heure pendant le repas, quand il s'était assis à coté d'elle, c'était ce même truc qui lui avait pris aux tripes et que si Théodore ne lui avait pas demandé de lui passer la cruche à cet instant, elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Et ça avait été comme ça toute la journée. Dès qu'il avait la bonne idée de s'approcher d'elle elle se sentait de plus en plus troublée et n'arrivait qu'à lui répondre par monosyllabes ou alors d'un ton bourru.

Le fait de savoir que Baise s'était fait beau pour une fille l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait sans doute repéré la Serdaigle depuis la fenêtre du cours d'histoire et avait préféré aller la voir que de continuer à passer son heure de cours à coté d'elle.

Et pourtant Pansy faisait des efforts pour le distraire un minimum en cours, l'histoire qu'il reste à partager sa table avec elle et pas avec une autre greluche, mais il fallait croire que ses petits tours devenaient lassants à force pour Blaise.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Blaise d'avoir une copine, si elle devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un c'était à elle et à personne d'autre. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour passer pour la bonne copine, se disant que ce serait toujours mieux que rien, mais maintenant qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, elle se demandait sérieusement si elle n'aurait pas du tenter sa chance.

Après tout Charlie lui ressemblait un peu du niveau physique…Bon à part ses beaux yeux bleus, sa taille et…Tout compte fait la seule chose qu'elles avaient en communs était leur coupe de cheveux, et leur attrait pour Blaise, ce constat fait la déprima encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Elle ne se savait pas aussi dépendante de lui donnait l'impression d'être sur une île noyée tant elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire pour l'avoir pour elle et ça la rongeait de l'intérieur.

_"Blaise m'aurait dit s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec une fille pareille…et puis je connais assez bien ses parents pour savoir qu'ils ne lui imposerait pas un mariage arrangé…Mais il parait si différent aujourd'hui, il a même mis du parfum !...Il ne peut quand même pas avoir quitté délibérément le cours d'histoire juste pour les beaux yeux de cette greluche tout de même ? "_

Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, et puis il y avait ses devoirs qui s'entassaient, elle qui d'habitude faisait tout en avance se retrouvait débordée.

Si Draco avait été là il l'aurait soutenue, lui, au moins. Ils auraient fait leur travail ensemble et auraient tentés de démêler l'histoire avec Blaise et Charlie, quitte à le dissuader d'aller au rendez-vous.

Pansy avait renoncé à une vie simple en choisissant Draco et Blaise comme amis, rares étaient les filles qui lui adressaient la parole tant elles étaient jalouses, mais leur relation avait été plus forte et elle avait choisi son camp.

Le problème c'était que maintenant que Draco la laissait de coté et que Blaise n'avait plus besoin d'elle elle se retrouvait seule avec ses problèmes. Seule dans la bibliothèque à se lamenter sur son sort en cherchant des réponses qui n'existaient certainement pas dans les livres, comme aurait pu le faire Granger.

Se comparer à la Sang-de-bourbe finit de l'achever, elle balança rageusement son livre loin d'elle pour enfouir son visage dans ses bras, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Blaise alors personne ne l'aurait. Elle trouverait bien ce qui se cachait sous toute cette affaire, et ce, avec ou sans l'aide précieuse de Draco.

Même pas une semaine que son meilleur ami lui manquait déjà ! Comment pourrait-elle survivre plus longtemps sans ses sarcasmes ?

À suivre…

Bon voilà, ça c'est fait !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras quand même plu, de toute façon je reviens bientôt pour poster la suite (…enfin normalement). ~'

Bzouws à tous, Narutoaddicteuse~

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais ta bonté te perdra mon amie ._.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nda**: Tchoubidou les gens !

Comment c'est les vacances ? Pas trop dur ? Bon allez, j'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire si ce n'est que je vous remercie tous pour vos merveilleux messages qui m'ont tous rendus folle de joie. C'est un plaisir de publier un nouveau chapitre en ce funeste jour qui est l'anniversaire de la mort de Lily et James Potter (mouhaha).

**Joyeux Halloween en retard à tous, Narutoaddicteuse~**

**Merci à :**

**~Bellone**

**~Johan-shoo**

**~Mellowcotones **

**~Blue Brebie**

Et à **~Manon0511**

**Bellone : **Tchoubidou o/ Hé oui Harry est un gros bolosse dans cette histoire, rien à voir avec le chevalier qui survit aux Avada dans les vrais livres, j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai du péter un câble –pour pas trop changer-. Pour ce qui est de Draco, ça ne va pas s'arranger~ Mais bon, Harry n'est pas le super gentil que l'on connait, alors on peut l'excuser x), merci pour tes commentaires bzouws et à la prochaine o/

Disclaming: Tout tourne autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, créé pas JKR.

Paring: HP/DM

Rating:**M**(alfoyen) aussi bien que pour le vocabulaire que pour le "reste" -qui mettra d'ailleurs ,un peu de temps à arriver, alors patience-

Titre : L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais le Serpentard fait le connard.

Genre : Romance/Humour (même si mon humour laisse à désirer, désolée à l'avance TT^TT)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**** La guéguerre entre Draco et Harry perdure. Pansy perd espoir et Blaise…et bien Blaise reste Blaise.**

Chapitre VI :Petits coups vaches entre ennemis, Partie II

Harry n'était pas une personne dite « _du matin »_, il fallait être une sacrée tête brulée pour tenter de le réveiller, et carrément suicidaire pour le tirer de son sommeil les week-ends avant onze heures, grand minimum.

Cependant, chose rare, en ce samedi pluvieux, derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit à baldaquin ce même brun aux yeux verts semblait occupé à autre chose qu'à corrompre Morphée pour rester plus longtemps dans ses bras voluptueux.

Fermement campé dans son lit, Harry fixait sa montre avec une certaine insistance. Sur ses lèvres on pouvait distinguer le chuchotement d'un décompte minutieux des secondes.

_« Dix, …neuf, …Huit, …Sept, …Six, …Cinq, …Quatre, …Trois, …Deux, …Uunn~, …Surpriiise!~ »_

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, plus précisément dans la salle de bain du dortoir, un hurlement suraiguë perça le cocoon silencieux de la chambre et réveilla les élèves qui se hâtèrent vers la provenance du son inhumain.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était caché sous ses couvertures pour étouffer au maximum son rire. Il entendait les élèves affolés s'exclamer inutilement…

Il était décidément trop intelligent pour Draco, rigola Harry. Il l'avait cherché ? Et bien il l'avait trouvé. La collision entre leurs savoirs faire dans le domaine foireux des _blagounettes_ avait eu raison de Malfoy.

Harry ne put empêcher une larme couler de son œil tant il pouffait de rire à l'image mentale qu'il venait d'avoir. Le grand Draco Malfoy qui se lavait paisiblement les dents dans le calme serin de la salle de bain, quand soudain sa brosse à dents se cassait en deux, sa bouche se faisant de plus en plus lourde et sèche, et surtout, surtout, la tête qu'il avait dû faire en regardant l'état de sa langue et de ses dents dans un des miroirs en face de lui.

_« Je suis un géni, faire de l'ironie et rabaisser Malfoy en une seule fois, y'a que moi pour réussir un coup de maître pareil !_ », se félicita-il encore une fois intérieurement.

La veille, Harry s'était introduit dans la salle de bain avant d'aller dormir pour préparer son coup en douce. Il avait subtilisé le dentifrice de Malfoy pour y faire ses petites modifications. Il avait jeté un sortilège sur le tube qui créait une langue en corne et un autre qui colorerait sa bouche en rouge.

L'idée lui était venue en repensant au sortilège avec le quel Malfoy avait ensorcelé l'appareil photo des Crivey, « _le Conjonctivis » _qu'il avait déjà rencontré dans des livres lorsqu'il cherchait des techniques pour blesser le dragon lors du _« Tournois des Trois Sorciers » en quatrième année._

Dans les autres sorts qu'il avait rencontrés ce jour là, figurait celui de la langue de corne et en se rappelant l'état dans le quel Draco avait été après un Conjonctivis, Harry s'était amusé à penser qu'avec un prénom pareil, Draco avait les même faiblesses que les dragons.

Quant au sort de coloration, il avait choisi le rouge sang pour maintes raisons : La première étant qu'elle représentait Gryffondor, mais aussi qu'avec cette couleur Malfoy penserait surement qu'il s'était arraché des morceaux de gencives et enfin pour que Madame Pomfresh mette plus de temps à savoir de quel mal souffrait Malfoy.

Les pensées d'Harry s'évaporèrent soudainement quand quelqu'un –Malfoy, en l'occurrence- ouvra ses rideaux violement et souleva sa couverture pour le tirer de son lit.

Harry était en boule sur son matelas, littéralement plié en quatre il n'osait pas se tourner vers le visage de Malfoy de peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler et lui pouffer en plein visage.

Malfoy tira rudement le visage de Harry par le menton pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux, et ce qui devait arriva, Harry éclata de rire, grillant ainsi la seule minuscule chance qu'il avait de faire croire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça…Mais bon, tant pis, au moins tout le monde saurait qu'il ne fallait pas lui piquer ses Noises si on ne voulait pas être la victime de son cerveau malade.

Malfoy était rouge de rage, sa langue lui brulait affreusement et au moindre mot qu'il prononçait elle lui écorchait le palais. Sa poigne se sera encore plus autour du menton d'Harry qui essayait de s'en dégager en rigolant. Il était vraiment fier de sa connerie, s'outra Draco.

Comme il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre Draco fut contraint de lui chopper les deux bras en les plaquant de part et d'autres de sa tête sur le matelas. Cependant le brun s'obstinait à tourner la tête pour ne pas lui faire face et Malfoy dû lui maintenir la tête en écrasant férocement son front contre le sien, et enfin, **enfin !** Harry perdit toute envie de rire et fixait Draco dans les yeux d'un air franchement constipé.

Harry dévisageait le blond qui le surplombait en l'immobilisant, son front collé au sien. La respiration de Draco était haletante et un Harry pouvait sentir son souffle s'échouer sur son visage.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement durant lequel les deux garçons se jaugèrent en silence, les yeux plongés dans celui de l'autre, puis comme au ralenti, de la bouche entrouverte de Draco, de ses dents pourtant serrées, le dentifrice rouge se mit à couler lentement vers le visage de Harry.

Et ce fut à nouveau trop pour le petit brun qui se remit à exploser de rire, postillonnant joyeusement sur Malfoy par la même occasion.

- Cha te fait rire connard ?

Harry littéralement plaqué sur son lit par le blond prit une voix que l'on utilise pour parler aux gamins de deux ans pour lui répondre.

-Et bien alors ? Le petit dragon n'aime pas se faire enquiquiner ? Pouffa-il en remarquant que sa Némésis n'arrivait plus à bien prononcer les mots. Allez, répète après moi, « _Ça alors ! Un saucisson dans une chaussette !_ »

Harry sentit le Serpentard se crisper au dessus de lui, puis il fixa à nouveau son regard au sien, nouveau moment de flottement qu'Harry brisa en rigolant à nouveau. Malfoy le regarda interdit, puis lui administra un violent coup de boule en comprenant où voulait en venir Potter avec cette phrase débile, et accessoirement pour faire taire son rire.

-Chette phrache était totalement débile, Pottych'.

-Moi je suis sûr que si c'est toi qui l'avait prononcée on serait tous écroulés de rire, mais comme tu n'aimes pas les blagues drôles, on ne va pas trop t'en demander, hein !

-Tu vas me dire che que tu m'as fait, ou je vais te faire cracher tes dents !

-Sans vouloir être trop méchant, ni trop perspicace d'ailleurs, en ce moment, c'est _toi _qui me crache dessus…

-Ché cha ! Fous-toi gueule, mais tu vas déguchter auchi ! …

Draco était complètement paniqué et se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait, sa langue était de plus en plus lourde et sèche, il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et Potter prenait un malin plaisir à se foutre de sa gueule, la honte totale.

-Qu'eche que j'ai bordel ? Demanda-il désespérément en secouant Potter, lui administrant un nouveau coup de front par la même occasion.

-Et bien à vue d'œil, comme ça, je dirais une envie de meurtre et surement la rage. Tu t'es fait mordre par un loup dernièrement ? Nan parce que ça devient préoccupant de baver comme ça !

-Chu fera moins le malin quand Dambledore chera que ché toi chi m'a fait cha !

-Allons Malfoy, _il serait peut être temps de se réveiller, va falloir que tu arrêtes un peu de compter sur les autres et que tu te défendes tout seul_ !, Dit Harry en répétant mot pour mot ce que Malfoy lui avait dit hier. Et puis t'as aucune preuve que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça en plus ! Rigola-il effrontément.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne tirerait aucune information intéressante sur son état, Draco préféra lâcher sa Némésis pour aller soigner sa bouche à l'infirmerie, une nouvelle idée jaillissant dans sa merveilleuse petite tête.

Potter allait apprendre à ses dépends que l'on ne jouait pas avec les effets personnels d'un Malfoy, et pour ce faire Draco avait bien un petit plan, une petite revanche bien méritée…

Laissant de coté son départ pour l'infirmerie, Draco fit mine de s'y rendre, lançant un dernier regard mauvais à sa Némésis qui s'extirpait paisiblement de son lit, sourire aux lèvres ; puis il se camoufla derrière un pan de mur pour agir lorsque tous ses camarades seraient sous les douches. _Ni vu ni connu._

La chambre ne mit pas longtemps à se vider laissant la possibilité à Draco de mettre en œuvre son plan…

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle de bain, le Survivant se trimbalait nonchalamment, ne se formalisant aucunement des regards assassins qu'arboraient ses camarades. Les pieds raclant le sol, lâchant un gros baillou avec sa serviette sous le bras il partit à la recherche d'une douche libre.

Le dentifrice dont Malfoy l'avait joyeusement arrosé en lui aboyant dessus commençait à lui coller au visage, et le fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une substance ayant demeuré dans la cavité buccale de sa Némésis lui arracha un haut le cœur.

_« Il aurait pu me cracher dessus en pleine face que le résultat aurait été pareil_ » pensa Harry en ouvrant la porte d'une douche d'un état second.

Mais bon, il fallait avouer que la tête qu'avait tirée Malfoy valait la chandelle, Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu entrer dans une rage aussi noire. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé de s'être fait remettre à sa place devant tous ses petits camarades ? …Ou alors juste parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un retour de flamme d'Harry qui était en position d'infériorité à Serpentard ?…Ou tout simplement un mix des deux ?...oui un condensé des deux était plus probable connaissant Malfoy.

Telles étaient les pensées de Harry Potter en ce funeste Samedi matin. Pensées qui s'évaporèrent de son crâne lorsque celui-ci rencontra la cloison solide de la douche dans un bruit sourd.

Comme il l'avait ressenti il y a plusieurs jours de cela, Harry perçut un sort le recouvrir pour l'empêcher de bouger. Lorsque la porte de la douche se referma derrière une personne, Harry devina -à juste titre- qu'il s'agissait encore de Blaise et de ses manières cavalières qui venait pour lui passer un savon.

-Putain Potter, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire goutter à ma salade de phalanges ! Cracha le mulâtre tout prés de son visage et visiblement très, _**très**__, _énervé.

Harry prit son ton le plus docte pour lui répondre, employant son vocabulaire des cérémonies officielles avec le ministère l'histoire de faire rager un peu plus Zabini.

-Et bien je t'aurais bien répondu « la peur », cependant cette réplique toute faite n'étant pas a proprement adéquate à la situation, je pense pouvoir affirmer, sans me tromper, que c'est l'exiguïté du lieu qui t'en empêche.

Effectivement, la petite douche n'était incontestablement pas faite pour accueillir deux élèves en même temps, ce qui restreignait considérablement les mouvements des deux garçons.

-Tordant Potter, _Tordant. _Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour tes babillages de débile alors _je vais aller droit au but._

_« C'est pas la première fois qu'il me sort cette expression débile le Zabini. Je suis sûr qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Dean, ça cache un féru de football Moldu tout ça ! _», Pensa Harry.

…Bon ok, l'air intimidant qu'employait Blaise n'agissait pas vraiment comme escompté, puisque le petit brun n'était pas censé penser à un truc aussi con alors qu'il se faisait menacer par quelqu'un de physiquement supérieur à lui étant donné qu'Harry n'avais pas sa baguette à portée de bras.

-Je croyais qu'on avait un accord, tachon ! Tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne l'as pas respecté ? reprit le brun excédé en le secouant par le col.

Se remémorant le moment où Blaise l'avait accolé au mur –_pour ne pas trop changer-_ pour lui _parler gentiment _ la dernière fois_, _Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver des explications plausibles.

-Tout d'abord je vais évoquer le fait que lors de cet accord, la personne qui se trouvait à mes cotés, _je précise que cette personne c'était toi Zabini, _n'a pas désiré accepter la main que je lui tendais.

Blaise tenta de le couper dans son élan pour lui montrer le point de vue de la chose mais Harry ne se démonta pas et continua sa tirade.

-Deuxièmement, l'accord stipulait que toi et ta bande de farfadets n'étaient pas censés aider Malfoy dans ses projets de vengeance. **Hors !**, _hurla-il_, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été mis au jus de tout ce traquenard et que tu n'avais rien fait pour l'empêcher d'y arriver. Je te mets au défit de me contredire, car même Malfoy a dit que tu ne savais pas mentir,…_souvenirs, souvenirs~ Ça monte au cerveau ? C'est bon ?, _demanda-il comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

Le garçon en face de lui choisi de fermer son caquet et le laissa poursuivre.

-Bien. Troisièmement tu n'as aucune preuve directe que ce malencontreux accident est de mon actif…

Blaise réfléchit un instant à cet état de fait et resta pantois en s'apercevant qu'Harry avait raison. Dire à Dumbledore que Potter avait rigolé quand Draco s'était approché de lui dans cet état, n'allait pas l'incriminer. Il y avait peut-être Snape qui pourrait lui refiler du Vérita Sérum, mais le professeur de potions était étrange ces derniers temps vis-à-vis du Survivant. Potter l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Et, hum~, …c'est tout. Je pense que c'est suffisant, alors maintenant tu me lâches où j'hurle au viol.

-Je tiens juste à te mettre au courant que si t'arrêtes pas ces conneries rapidement, Potter, tu vas en chier des marrons chauds…Je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que tu connais assez Malfoy pour savoir qu'il est tenace et qu'il a la vengeance facile. Je te laisse faire le rapprochement tout seul, mais tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir mis en garde, crétin.

Sur ces belles paroles, Blaise sortit, le laissant seul avec lui-même…Et encore cloué à la cloison…

**-BLAIZE ZABINI !,** rugit l'ex petit lion.

Le mulâtre qui avait attendu derrière la porte que le Survivant l'appelle de cette manière eut un sourire de plénitude totale, et ferma les yeux pour savourer la douce flopée d'insultes qui lui étaient adressées. Tel un chef d'orchestre il se mit à battre la mesure d'un air théâtral à chaque mot provenant de derrière la porte. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait omis _par inadvertance_ de lui retirer le sortilège…Tout comme Potter n'avait aucun rapport avec l'ensorcellement du dentifrice de Malfoy.

Et oui, car même si Blaise Zabini avait semblé retourner sa veste bien vite en voyant Potter débarquer, il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur ami de Malfoy, qui avait été injustement insulté en divination. L'amitié entre ses deux garçons s'était renforcée pendant la guerre et les avait rapprochés, depuis ces temps Blaise préférerait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur plutôt que de laisser tomber son ami.

L'action du sort d'entrave qu'exerçait Blaise sur Harry prit fin lorsque le champ d'attraction qui les séparait fut trop vaste pour rester actif. Blaise était monté à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami et tenter de se réconcilier avec lui, rendant enfin à Harry sa mobilité.

Blaise avança d'un pas soucieux vers un lit de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là pour le renseigner, et il ne savait pas dans le quel Draco se trouvait.

La main tremblante, il s'empara du rideau blanc qui dissimulait un élève alité, qu'il espérait être Malfoy, et le tira délicatement. Grosse erreur qui fut de penser que Draco se métrait dans les premiers lits de la salle. Blaise savait pourtant que son ami n'aimait pas qu'on l'on le remarque ici –quoi de plus étonnant quand on se trimballe avec une langue rouge en corne, _une langue en corne bordel, c'est complètement délirant !_-, car ce lit était loin de le dissimuler de tous les regards.

Et là, ce fût le drame. Vision d'horreur ultime. Sur le lit fraîchement exposé aux regards insouciants d'élèves innocents, une petite chose était visible. Petite chose que Blaise identifiera un peu plus tard comme étant un élève à l'allure méconnaissable, car des draps, seul une flaque violette et granuleuse –qui devait être une tête il fut un temps- dépassait.

Bref, l'élève, dans un piteux état, semblait dormir, Blaise ne pouvait pas en être sur, car le visage était trop boursoufflé, comme rongé par un crépi de verrues disgracieuses d'un éventail de couleurs allant du rose vif au grisâtre, pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était atteint d'une furieuse éclabouille…ou alors on lui avait versé un détergeant à la soude caustique en pleine face, mais le résultat restait le même, _gerbant._

En remarquant qu'une touffe orange surmontait la tête en question, Zabini préféra se retirer de cette vision apocalyptique avant de verser joyeusement le contenu de son estomac sur le sol qui n'aurait pas manqué de couler dans un délicieux bruit mousseux.

Lorsqu'il fit volte face, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione, la mine totalement défaite qui cherchait quelque chose du regard. Elle aussi arborait quelques petits boutons sur le visage mais rien de bien alarmant. Lorsqu'elle reconnu Zabini, elle émit un petit glapissement avant de partir en courant de l'infirmerie sans un mot.

Cette journée était vraiment trop étrange pour être réelle, pensa Blaise.

Ne se sentant plus d'attaque pour voir d'autres tronches de zombies en cette heure matinale, –et pourtant il les aimait bien dans les films- Zabini prit son courage à deux mains pour appeler Draco.

Seul un silence lui répondit, cependant, il décela un mouvement imperceptible derrière un rideau : Il tentait surement de lui échapper, vil petit Serpi ! Blaise, pas démonté pour autant –il allait présenter ses excuses à Draco et il allait les accepter à coups de baguette !- se jeta sur les rideaux pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Dans un barouf pas possible, la tringle céda sous son poids.

-J'te tiens !

-Lâchez…Lâchez-moi !

…Depuis quand Draco le vouvoyait-il ?

Blaise retira le drap.

…

…

Plus important, depuis quand Draco était-il une merveilleuse créature au bord des larmes aux cheveux bruns et dotée de deux airbags magnifiques ?... Une voix feutrée, un peu plus loin dans la pièce lui répondit.

-Parce que Draco est ici, tête de fion !

Sa merveilleuse Pansy lui lançait un regard torve, sa tête dépassant de l'entrebâillement des rideaux qu'elle tenait de ses deux mains pour cacher ce qu'il y avait derrière elle.

Libérant à regrets sa proie qui se réfugia dehors en courant sous un sourire cruel de Pansy, visiblement heureuse de le voir se débraser de la greluche, Blaise sautilla jusqu'au lit d'un air tout à fait idiot, la jeune fille qui l'attendait lui administra une frappe derrière la tête pour le calmer dans un effet immédiat, puis referma le store derrière son passage.

Draco était tourné dos à eux, la tête baissée il regardait ses pieds visiblement incapable de savoir comment réagir devant ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Drake, ça va ? Demanda-il profondément inquiet.

-Ça fait une demi-heure que je tente de lui parler, mais il ne veut pas me répondre.

Le blond se retourna vivement pour leur lancer un regard tueur, sourcils froncés et toute la panoplie qui allait avec. L'infirmière n'avait semble-il pas réussi à enlever tout le colorant rouge qu'Harry avait utilisé, car la peau de Draco, d'un teint laiteux à la normale, était encore rose vif en dessous de sa lèvres inférieure, accentuant par la même occasion l'air mauvais de Draco.

Malfoy les fixa méchamment, visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur acte de haute félonie, puis se retourna à nouveau pour leur tourner le dos.

Pansy lança un soupire agacé, levant les mains et les yeux au ciel elle semblait prier Merlin de lui venir en aide. Quant à Blaise il ne se démonta pas pour autant et poursuivi sa tirade, quitte à faire un monologue.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, mais on se fait du souci pour toi. Ça fait une semaine qu'on te voit qu'à la dérobée dans les couloirs, et quand tu nous parles c'est que pour nous gueuler dessus. Je…On est désolé de ce qu'on t'a fait, Draco… Mais-mais si tu prenais la peine d'écouter ce qu'on veut te dire peut-être pourrais-tu reconsidérer ton point de vue dans tout ça, non ?

-…

-Tout d'abord tu dois savoir qu'on a fait ça pour ton propre bien, Dumbledore a[…] arrêtes de me lancer ton regard de tueur Drake on sait tous que c'est vrai ! s'interrompit Blaise en remarquant le regard de Draco dans un miroir mural.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à tirer quoi que ce soit du blond dans cet état il décida de l'avoir d'une autre manière.

-…Et puis tu sais, si tu étais resté un peu plus longtemps en haut t'aurais su ce qui était arrivé à Saint Potty...

Draco se retourna tellement brusquement vers lui que le craquement de sa colonne vertébrale pu se faire entendre, puis il le regarda, le regard brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Blaise sut que toute l'attention de son meilleur ami était à lui. Draco était décidément trop prévisible pour son propre bien.

-Tu vois j'ai pas trop du tout aimé –Pansy grimaça sous son Anglais approximatif mais ne lui fit pas de réflexion- la façon dont il s'en est pris à toi. Ça aurait pu très mal finir cette histoire, et […]

- Viens-en aux faits Blaise ! Le coupa-il, faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Je l'ai _**pris**_ dans une douche, dit fièrement Blaise en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air triomphant.

Les yeux de Pansy et de Draco se croisèrent un instant, puis convergèrent vers le mulâtre. Leurs yeux étaient tellement exorbités qu'ils auraient pu tomber si on leur tapait derrière la tête.

Blaise qui intercepta leurs regards, ne comprit pas la lueur d'effroi qui y demeurait.

-…Tu as… ?, Hésita Pansy.

-J'ai quoi ? S'énerva-il.

-Tu…Tu as…_« tu vois ce que je veux dire » _avec Potter ? Demanda-elle enfin, le rouge aux joues en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains de façon évasive. De toute façon Draco était encore trop choqué par la révélation –qui n'en était pas une- pour pouvoir parler.

-Nan mais ça va pas _les gars_ ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez croire que j'ai pu… _« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire » _avec un mec, et surtout avec Potter ! Tenta de se justifier Blaise. Et bien que sa phrase puisse paraître dénuée de sens, Draco et Pansy le captèrent tout de suite.

-C'est juste qu'un elfe fait traîner des ragots bizarres sur ton dos, et puis avec ce que tu nous racontes y'a moyen de te prendre au pied de la lettre ! répondit Pansy sur la défensive.

_"Cet abruti de Potter à oublié d'aller voir son crétin d'elfe à la fin des cours'' _se fustigea-il mentalement.

Draco qui reprit sa contenance demanda enfin d'un ton détaché.

-Et que c'est-il passé dans ce cas ?

-Je…Je lui ais passé le savon du siècle !

D'un regard extérieur on pouvait voir tout l'intérêt de ses amis quitter leurs corps. Tous deux connaissaient parfaitement l'éloquence de Blaise et ce n'était certainement pas avec la verve qu'il possédait qu'il avait pu déstabiliser _le grand Harry Potter. _Draco et Pansy se lancèrent un regard blasé et lâchèrent un grand soupir de désolation. La jeune fille s'affala sur le lit de Draco, son avant bras cachant son regard, visiblement désespérée par la situation.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème maintenant ?

-C'est pour _ça _que t'es venu nous déranger ? Demanda Draco franchement saoulé.

-Ben vous m'avez pas laissé finir aussi !, Bon, …en fait je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a pas eu peur quand je l'ai menacé, alors…

-Et il l'a menacé…Mais c'est pas vrai, entrerez-le vif pour qu'il arrête de nous foutre la honte, gémis Pansy en se levant pour se frapper la tête contre le mur.

Blaise, profondément blessé dans son amour propre croisa les bras, et fit mine de bouder.

Draco lui, était toujours pendu aux lèvres de Blaise, car même si son meilleur ami n'était pas un pro de la répartie il avait un bon fond, alors il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il ait servi à quelque chose pour une fois.

-Bon et après, la suite Blaise, la suite !, s'énerva-il.

Le dénommé releva lentement la tête, puis regarda tour à tour ses deux amis d'un air interrogateur. Intriguée par le calme soudain, stoppa tout mouvement, puis comme au ralenti se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, la seule chose qu'elle vu fut Blaise qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle avec un air de dément.

Puis, dans un élan soudain attrapa Pansy par la gorge. En effet, Blaise avait eu la subite envie de replonger ses petits camarades au cœur de l'action. Les mains toujours sur la gorge de son amie il chercha un endroit sur lequel il pouvait la plaquer, manque de pot pour elle, Blaise ne trouva pour appui qu'un simple pan de rideau.

Oui cet abruti de Blaise venait bien de la pousser contre le rideau. Et comme à l'accoutumée, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, et la jeune femme se cogna le crâne par terre dans un bruit sourd.

-Pansy! Hurla Draco en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et elle se sentait tellement lourde qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

Quand elle fût ressaisie elle se frotta la tête douloureuse et se mit à rougir, -_de colère bien sûr_-, en voyant Blaise littéralement avachi sur elle.

-Mais bouges toi crétin ! Le secoua-elle. On peut savoir ce qui t'as prit ? Reprit-elle quand il l'aida à se relever.

-Ben je voulais vous montrer comment je l'avais terrorisé, mais…

-Putain t'es pas possible Blaise, siffla la brunette. Bon, et tu lui as dit quoi alors ? en se réfugiant dans les bras de Draco.

-Je lui ais dis qu'il était à deux doigts de se bouffer ma salade de phalanges et que s'il ne se calmait pas, t'allais lui faire chier des marrons chauds ! dit-il à l'attention de Draco.

…

…

-T'as pas fais ça quand même ? dirent-ils en cœur.

-Ben…

-Blaise ! Même un débile mental de Poufsouffle aurait trouvé mieux ! répondit Draco.

-Mais attendez ! Je vous ais pas raconté la meilleure !

-Nan, mais c'est bon là Blaise, on en a assez entendu. Et puis j'ai pas envie de me retrouver à St Mangouste avec une hémorragie interne à cause de toi, merci bien !

-Mais!

Pas de "mais" Blaise, on a comprit, pas la peine de nous bousiller notre bonne humeur.

Pour couper court à la conversation vide de sens, Pansy, toujours blottie dans les bras de Malfoy qui lui frottait doucement la tête lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de sa semaine.

-Barf, rien de bien spécial, tu me connais~, rougit Draco d'embarras en se grattant la joue et le regard fuyant.

De son coté, Harry, récemment libéré et fraîchement lavé marchait d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses deux amis quand soudainement une furie le bouscula violemment.

-Fais un peu attention, _imbécile _!

La fille en question se retourna rapidement vers lui.

-Désolée !

Le visage de la fille ne lui apparut qu'une seconde, et pourtant Harry mettrait sa baguette au feu qu'il s'agissait de sa Mione. A peine ce constat fut il fait qu'Hermione reprit sa course sans plus faire attention à lui.

-Mione, c'est moi ! A-Attends !

Hermione s'arrêta, visiblement terrorisée elle ne se retourna pas pour lui parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Hum, Harry, …Je, …Ron et moi on ne va pas pouvoir rester avec toi ce week-end,…on-on doit faire un devoir pour Mc. Go, tu sais comme elle est…Je…désolé, à la prochaine.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle le laissa avant de partir en se ruant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Harry se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer pour mettre sa meilleure amie dans cet état, sachant pertinemment que l'excuse du devoir était bidon, car, même s'il n'était pas un As dans cette matière ils auraient pu travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque. Il laissa cette énigme de coté, car depuis un bon moment quelque chose d'autre le perturbait…

Il avait un peu de mal à marcher correctement ce matin, étrangement chaque pas qu'il effectuait lui faisait un mal de chien…au derrière. Il se mit à rougir en pensant plus précisément qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui pinçait la peau à cet endroit.

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir pour réfléchir, n'ayant, de toute façon, plus la force de faire un pas de plus.

Bon récapitulons.

Il n'avait pas eu mal comme ça en se levant, non, c'était venu _**après**_ avoir pris sa douche…Après s'être habillé d'ailleurs !...Harry fit un schéma dans sa tête quand soudainement les têtes de Draco et de Blaise tout sourire lui apparurent en mémoire. _Les enflures !_

Se pressant le plus possible –c'est-à-dire pas très rapidement dans son état- pour se rendre dans les toilettes les plus proches, Harry imagina les pires scénarios catastrophes, et quand il fut arrivé à destination dans le lieu sûr, claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dans les toilettes désertes, seul le bruit de vêtements que l'on retire pu se faire entendre,…_un zip de tirette_…le _cliquetis d'une ceinture qui tombe à terre…un hurlement de douleur…Des larmes de rage_…Et ces paroles :

-D-De…_la colle_ ?... **SALOPRIE DE SERPYS** !

Et oui, un vil petit Serpentard avait jeté un sort indétectable de colle perpétuelle dans les caleçons d'un certain Harry James Potter, maintenant, il ne restait _plus qu'à_ savoir qui de Malfoy ou de Zabini avait eut les couilles de s'attaquer…ben aux siennes justement.

Heureusement l'ex Gryffondor avait agi avant que les choses ne se soient aggravées, et ressentant la monstrueuse brulure qui lui tiraillait le derrière, Harry fut content d'avoir agi avant la « _désastrophe », _ne préférant même pas l'imaginer_._

Le brun, qui avait pensé que le coup du dentifrice avait calmé Malfoy, chercha donc un moyen de se venger à nouveau. Cependant, il n'était pas tout à fait certain du fait que le coupable était le petit blond.

"_Après la démonstration d'amitié que Zabini m'a faite ce matin, pas étonnant"_

Harry prit la décision d'attaquer les deux en même temps

"_J'ai pas le temps de mener une enquêtes et puis te doute façon ils me font chier tous les deux, donc basta !-_"

Ne se sentant pas l'âme d'un tyran d'une originalité débordante, l'ex Gryffondor renouvela le sort de glue perpétuelle mais cette fois-ci sur le gel de Draco ainsi que dans les écouteurs du lecteur MP3 sorcier de Blaise-ayant au préalable réglé sur la plus haute fréquence sonore, cela allait de soit-.

"_Une merveille de la technologie ce truc, j'ai eut un peu de peine à le bousiller, j'avoue"_

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry Potter quitta sa salle commune, jonglant nonchalamment avec sa baguette pour se rendre à la bibliothèque peaufiner ses recherches sur pour son devoir sur _**la pierre de vie.**__**1**_

Lorsque Malfoy sortit de l'infirmerie –_enfin-, il _était aux environs de midi. Non seulement il venait de louper le déjeuner, son repas préféré de la journée, mais en plus il devait aller prendre une douche avant de descendre rejoindre ses camarades à table.

C'est donc à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu qu'il la prit, en repensant distraitement qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir vu Potter avoir un fâcheux petit problème de pantalon.

« _Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a encore rien eu, en gros porc qu'il est il n'a pas du changer de sous vêtements, il me déçoit d'heures en heures, pitoyable. »_

En se coiffant, Draco avait remarqué que quelque chose ne _collait _pas avec son gel aujourd'hui. La texture de son produit n'était pas tout à fait normale, mais ne s'y fia malheureusement pas, trop aveuglé pas la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

A part cela, il ne se passa rien de particulier quand il eut fini, il pensa que le pot de gel –qui lui avait coûté une blinde soit dit en passant- avait dû mal supporter un écart de température ou un autre truc débile…

Oui mais voilà, arrivé dans la grande salle pour aller manger, Malfoy senti sa tête commencer à lui démanger furieusement. La peau de son crâne le tiraillait en arrière, il se gratta la tête discrètement en s'asseyant aux cotés de Blaise et Pansy s'incrustant dans leur conversation sans qu'ils ne s'en apreçoivent.

-Je te jure je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais si je trouve ce petit enculé je l'éviscère et j'étale ses tripes et boyaux au dessus de mon lit en guise de trophée, chuchota Blaise en serrant la mâchoire.

-Puis-je savoir à quel enterrement je serais bientôt convié ? Demanda Draco

-Ah Draco c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur, sursauta Pansy. Tu devineras jamais quoi, Blaise c'est fait bousiller son nouvel Iwitch ce matin.

-Attends t'es pas sérieux ! Celui que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire ?

-Le seul et l'unique Dray, je suis dégouté à un point pas possible là…

-On le saurait à moins, au prix ou je l'ai payé ! –_pour pas trop changer_-, et puis la gravure que j'avais fait faire derrière et tout, …et qu'es-ce qui s'est passé en fait ?

Blaise était visiblement trop sur les nerfs pour répondre et c'est Pansy qui le fit à sa place.

-Ben Blaise a voulu écouter de la musique en revenant de l'infirmerie, il a mis ses écouteurs et tout, mais en fait…

Draco essayait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur ce que disais sa meilleure amie, mais sa tête le démangeait à un tel point que ça relevait de l'impossible. La jeune fille ne remarqua pas le trouble de son ami et continua son histoire.

-…Après il a essayé de retirer les écouteurs mais ils étaient collés dans ses oreilles, et pas avec n'importe quelle colle, Dray, c'était de la colle perpétuelle ! T'imagine un peu ? Y'a un malade qui se trimballe à Poudlard et qui fout de la colle dans les affaires ! Blaise est allé voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle les lui retire mais il est obligé de porter des bouchons à oreille pour arrêter les saignements. Je ne comprends rien, il n'a _rien fait de spécial_ aujourd'hui il voit pas qui aurait pu lui faire un coup aussi tordu et si tu n'était pas son ami je t'aurais tout de suite accus[…] Dray ?

Pansy vexée de ne pas avoir l'attention de son prétendu ami se coupa un instant pour l'observer, il ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son assiette depuis tout à l'heure… Et Draco Malfoy ne se gratterais pas la tête de façon aussi grossière s'il était dans son état normal, on pourrait penser qu'il était attaqué par une tribu de puces particulièrement voraces.

-Draco, reprends-toi y'a tout le monde qui te regarde, tiens-toi mieux ou sort je ne sais pas, lui souffla Pansy en lui donnant un coup de coude très peu discret.

Malfoy remarqua qu'effectivement tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, mais sa tête lui brulait à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau était devenue tellement sèche qu'elle craquelait.

-Draco t'as pas l'air dans ton état normal, t'es sur que ça va ? S'inquiéta Blaise

Le petit blond qui se tenait la tête comme si quelque chose allait en sortit lui fit signe que non, ça n'allait pas.

Son ami se leva précipitamment de table pour attraper Draco par-dessous les épaules et le mettre sur pieds. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Blaise le prit par la main et le traîna rapidement à sa suite, en dehors de la grande salle.

Tous les élèves étaient levés et regardaient les deux garçons sortir de table précipitamment. Pansy voulu faire de même, mais en voyant l'air alarmé des professeurs encore à table, elle préféra aller les voir avant de suivre ses deux amis.

Le diagnostique fut très vite établi par l'infirmière qui ne pû malheureusement lui retirer l'intégralité de la colle qu'il avait sur le crane qu'en le lui rasant intégralement, ce qui fit que deux heures plus tard, Draco se retrouvait la boulle à Z avec une épaisse couche d'onguent jaunâtre et grumeleux pour apaiser son irritation.

Son ami Blaise était resté à ses cotés pendant que Pansy cherchait un livre à la bibliothèque qui aiderait Draco à retrouver sa chevelure le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'elle revint les rejoindre, essoufflée et avec plusieurs livres sous le bras, Draco et Zabini comprirent qu'elle aussi avait fait le rapprochement entre les deux incidents et un certain brun aux yeux verts entre temps.

-Je suis certaine que c'est lui qui a fait ça. Quand j'ai été cherché des bouquins pour ton _petit souci capillaire_, j'ai bien vu qu'il m'espionnait pour voir quel genre de livre je cherchais. J'ai essayé de brouiller les pistes en prenant d'autres livres sans rapport avec ça, mais quand j'ai pris « se coiffer c'est par sorcier » dans les rayonnages j'ai bien vu son sourire calculateur.

-C'est pour ça que t'as mis autant de temps ? demanda Blaise.

-Oui, mais ça valais le coup, dans une bonne demi heure si Draco s'y prend bien –ce dont je ne doute pas- il aura retrouvé la totalité de ses cheveux et en plus il pourra même choisir la coupe qu'il veut. T'as de la chance dans ton malheur finalement, c'est vraiment cool dans un sens que tu puisses changer de tête un peu…n-nan?

-Oui tu pourrais arrêter de mettre autant de gel à l'avenir…si tu choisissais la bonne coupe…_**cette fois-ci**_, renchéri Blaise.

-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer, de près ou de loin que ma coupe est tellement merdique que j'ai de la veine de pu avoir un seul poil sur le caillou ?

-Non, Dray c'est pas ça,…t-t'interprètes toujours tout de travers ! expliqua Blaise.

-Ouais c'est de ma faute maintenant !

-Qui t'as parlé de _faute_ _ici_ Dray ? demanda Pansy exaspérée.

-Jouez pas au plus fins avec moi, je (…)

-Laisse tomber Pansy, il est en mode chiantos, on en tirera rien de bon avant plusieurs heures. Je vais faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, t'as qu'à venir avec moi…_si tu veux._

-T'as raison, en plus il nous a même pas dit merci ! C'est moche ça Draco, même venant de toi. J'espère que tu vas te louper et que tu ressembleras à-à…à Hagrid tiens ! Allez, amuses-toi bien.

Puis la brunette et le mulâtre partirent ensemble le laissant galérer tout seul.

Draco n'avait pas cru tout de suite que ses amis étaient sérieux, il resta une bonne heure à les attendre sans rien faire,… en vain.

Pas démonté pour deux Noises, il se résolu à feuilleter le livre que Pansy lui avait amené, et n'étant pas pleinement satisfait des options qui s'offraient à lui, il décida de reprendre la même coiffure qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il lui fallu une force insurmontable pour affronter son propre reflet dans le miroir, mais impossible n'était pas Draco Malfoy, alors il prit sa baguette à deux mains et c'est dans les environs de dix heures du soir qu'il parvint à retrouver une apparence _normale._

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh lui recommanda vivement de ne plus utiliser de produits capillaires avant un bon bout de temps s'il tenait à garder ne serait-ce que sa peau sur le crâne.

C'est donc après s'être rendu dans les cuisines pour avoir au moins quelque chose de consistant dans l'estomac que Draco et ses envies de meurtre se rendirent dans son dortoir.

A suivre…

Bon ben voilà un chapitre un peu plus que les autres, j'espère qu'il aura eut le mérite de vous plaire un petit peu ^^.

Au fait, es-ce qu'il existe des gens qui aiment Halloween ? ._.

Au plaisir de vous revoir les amis o/

Narutoaddicteuse~

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais si tu manges trop de bonbons à Halloween, y a moyen que tu fasses un coma diabétique ._.


	7. Chapter 7

Tchoubidou les gens o/

Désolée, **vraiment !** , pour le retard. J'ai écris un One-Shot entre temps pour un concours et comme le temps était limité ma fic est passée en second plan. Enfin bref, on s'en tape !

Voici donc le chapitre 7. Je vous préviens il est vachement plus long que les autres (16 pages Word) comme je n'arrivais pas à le couper ailleurs.

Je tenais aussi à adresser un petit message à toutes les personnes qui trouvent que ma fic est trop "longue". Je ne suis pas ici pour vous pondre un PWP. Il est clair que dans les romans initiaux Harry et Draco ne calculent pas, et comme j'essaie de mettre un minimum de vérité dans mes textes je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

Ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant dans les Drarry c'est "l'avant couple" d'après moi. Une fois qu'ils sont ensemble y'a plus grand-chose à écrite. Si vous voulez avoir mon point de vu total sur la chose j'ai fait ma page de présentation ;)

Sur-ce, bonne lecture o/

Je voudrais dédicasser ce chapitre à** Bellone**, qui vient de rejoindre la comunauté de . Contente de te savoir parmis nous o/ du coup pas de RAR pour ce chapitre ~

**Résumé du Ch. Précédent **** : Ron et Hermione sont distants avec Harry et ils lui cachent quelque chose. Pour ne rien rajouter la guéguerre entre Harry et Draco atteint à son apogée lorsqu'Harry s'en prend à la tignasse du blond. **_**Comment va-il "contre-attaquer "? **_

Chapitre 7: Dans tes rêves...

Comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci rares étaient les élèves à veiller dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Littéralement épuisé, abattu, déprimé, et éreinté par sa journée Draco se laissa porter vers son lit…Son lit qui reposait à coté de la source de son calvaire.

Son calvaire à lui, le seul et unique problème qui avait pourri à la racine sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait connu se tenait là, paisiblement en train de dormir. Une chance pour cet avorton qu'un sourire ne planait pas sur ses lèvres à l'instant où Draco le regardait, Merlin seul sait quel sort il aurait pu lui jeter, mais non, à cet instant il fronçait un peu les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait.

Malfoy sortit sa baguette, fixant toujours le visage crispé de son ennemi d'enfance avec une haine sans nom et retira sans même s'en apercevoir les sortilèges de protection qu'Harry avait dressée pour couvrir son lit. La rage qu'il éprouvait à cet instant était telle qu'il la laissait agir à sa place.

Harry Potter avait toujours été le point noir de sa vie, le point noir central qui happait tout ce qu'il avait eu de meilleur dans sa vie pour le remplacer par un trou béant, que Draco n'arrivait qu'à remplir de rancœur.

Le bois de sa baguette touchait maintenant le front crispé du Survivant, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte sa main s'était approchée de lui, et elle glissait sur son visage sans même lui provoquer un seul frisson de terreur. Le grand Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, faible et insouciant comme jamais il ne l'avait été devant personne en dehors de ses deux amis Gryffondor.

La baguette descendit encore, glissant doucement sur son nez pour retomber sur ses lèvres fines, puis elle continua sa route, Draco n'avait pas encore décidé de la sanction à prendre. Elle glissait encore, rencontrant son menton mal rasé, coulant comme de l'eau le long de sa trachée. Ça aurait été tellement simple de le tuer ici. Tout le monde dormait autour d'eux, il n'aurait qu'à chuchoter l'impardonnable, personne n'aurait pu témoigner contre lui…

Puis Draco sembla se ressaisir, l'image de son père flottant dans sa mémoire, fuyant pour se cacher des Aurors après la guerre, terrorisé par les moindres sons, puis son jugement devant la justice et son absence. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas comme son père, il n'était pas un meurtrier, il n'en était pas capable. Il avait trop peur de se retrouver avec ses ennemis en prison à attendre le baiser du Détraqueur, alors sa baguette continua de couler sur le corps sans défense, écartant le col de la chemise de pyjama de Potter. Il voulait lui faire mal, qu'il s'en souvienne plusieurs années plus tard, et l'idée lui vint soudain quand il lui arriva à la hauteur de la poitrine, là, juste au niveau du cœur, où il se trouvait une étrange cicatrice ovale et profonde.

Il chuchota le sort, émettant une faible lumière dans la pièce éclairée par les reflets de la lune sur le lac. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de sympathique lorsqu'il perçu les légers tremblements qui secouaient Harry.

-Bonne nuit Potty, _fais de beaux rêves, _susurra le blond à son oreille le faisant frémir inconsciemment dans son sommeil.

Draco ressentais une joie froide, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il réussirait à jeter un tel sort à L'Élu du monde sorcier, après tout il avait reçu des cours d'occlumencie avant la guerre, il aurait pu contrattaquer un minimum, mais rien. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, d'après les tremblements d'Harry, dans quelques minutes il pourrait le rejoindre dans ses plus noirs cauchemars à son insu.

C'est ainsi que débuta l'une des plus longues et stressante nuit qu'Harry passa à Poudlard depuis bien des années.

_Harry s'était perdu dans une sorte de nuage brumeux, et s'il se référait aux décors qui l'entouraient, il se trouvait dans une forêt. Puis la panique le pris aux tripes, il reconnaissait ce lieu parmi des milliers. Ils lui évoquaient tant de mauvais souvenirs qu'il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler. C'était dans ses environs qu'il avait reçu pour la seconde fois le sort de la mort, dans ce recoin de la forêt interdite._

_Il savait qu'il était dans un cauchemar, il en était même certain, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation de malaise qui l'avait rendu insomniaque une fois la guerre aboutie. Cependant quelque chose lui semblait différent des autres fois. Il se sentait épié, comme lors de sa cavale avec Hermione et Ron dans leur tente._

_Puis soudainement quelque chose l'attira en avant. Il ne voulait pas y aller, d'ailleurs ses pieds ne bougeaient pas, non, c'était le sol lui-même qui se dérobait sous ses pieds à la manière d'un tapis roulant géant qui l'emmènerait vers une caisse enregistreuse avec pour caissière Lord Voldemort._

_Harry ne comprenait plus rien, cela faisait depuis plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus fait le moindre cauchemar mais cette nuit semblait différentes des autres fois._

_Plus il s'enfonçait dans ce brouillard, plus ses pensée devenaient froides et désespérées, comme si on lui aspirait tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de vivant en lui. Puis il ressenti vive douleur au front, sa cicatrice lui brûlait tellement que son crâne aurait pu se fendre en deux qu'Harry n'aurait pas eut plus mal, mais son corps ne s'arrêtait pas, il avançait encore et encore._

_Il attendait avec appréhension le moment où il rencontrerait son vieil ennemi quand il vit jaillir devant lui une sorte d'aura chaude et réconfortante dans laquelle une silhouette se découpa, laissant reconnaître Hermione courbée sur elle-même._

_En avançant toujours plus il pu entendre les suppliques de la jeune fille lui parvenir plus distinctement ainsi que la chaleur qui semblait jaillir de son corps. Elle lui ordonnait de s'arrêter, de rester avec elle en sanglotant toujours plus fort. Elle sursauta quand Ron sorti à ses cotés pour la rassurer, il la prit dans ses bras, lançant un regard de pure haine vers Harry, qui avait beau se débattre ne parvenait à rien, pas même à émettre le moindre son. Puis quelque chose sorti de l'obscurité, une main rouge ensanglantée saisi les poignets d'Hermione pour l'entrainer avec elle. Elle se mit à hurler, Ron l'aidait comme il pouvait et Harry assista impuissant au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui lorsqu'ils disparurent dans une sorte de fossé abyssal. _

_Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues, il avançait encore et toujours vers un lieu inconnu, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que Dean Thomas fit son apparition devant lui. Sans même lui prêter attention, le garçon couru à son contre sens et se jeta sans la moindre hésitation là où ses deux meilleurs amis avaient disparus plus tôt._

_Le regard noyé de larmes il tourna la tête pour regarder le plus longtemps possible le trou noir qui disparaissait peu à peu, puis son pied trébucha sur un corps inerte d'une pâleur cadavérique et il ne pu que venir s'échouer_ _dessus de tout son long._

_Il ne reconnu pas tout de suite qui pouvait bien se trouver ici, à dormir paisiblement dans un lieu pareil. Le corps était encore chaud et des légers mouvements de cage thoracique indiquèrent à Harry que la personne respirait encore._

_Quand Harry se releva pour s'excuser de sa maladresse, son cœur cessa de battre un instant, il aurait pu le vomir tant la vision qui s'offrait à lui était terrorisante._

_Car à ses pieds reposait la dépouille de Lord Voldemort. Ses grands yeux teintés de rouge demeuraient grand ouverts, comme sa bouche de laquelle quelques larves et mouches sortaient et rentraient dans des bruissements de chair traumatisants._

_Lorsqu'il comprit que la dépouille de Voldemort-qui n'en était finalement pas une- hébergeait encore un brin de vie, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de déverser le contenu de son estomac sur les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol en éclaboussant le corps à coté de lui. L'idée d'être encore conscient lorsque des insectes s'incrusteraient dans son corps pour le ronger était quelque chose d'effroyable et il sentait bien que la personne qui l'espionnait avait le même ressenti. Car il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Il le savait_

_Alors il se releva en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, Voldemort toujours à terre tourna son regard vitreux vers lui mais Harry l'ignora du mieux qu'il pu, sachant de toute évidence qu'il ne pourrait, et ne ferait, rien pour un monstre pareil, il se mit à hurler dans la forêt à celui qui l'espionnait. Lui ordonnant de sortir et de venir le voir en face._

_Une ombre surgit à nouveau, suivie d'une vingtaine d'autres, devant lui s'étalait l'éventail des pires mangemorts qu'Harry ait eut à combattre. Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, les de pères Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, Fenrir Greyback…Quand il aperçu Lucius Malfoy, sa vision du monde qui l'entourait devint opaque un petit instant pour revenir à la normal peu après._

_Une main lourde se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter et Harry pu distinguer Olivier Dubois qui commençait à lui broyer l'épaule._

_-Harry,…Harry je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais leur dire…ils m'ont obligé_

_- Va-t'en ! Laisses-moi, rugit Harry déconcerté. Ses paroles ils les connaissaient plus que bien, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on les lui rappelle._

Draco Malfoy observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, tout c'était déroulé comme prévu, il se trouvait dans les pires cauchemars d'Harry, attendant patiemment que sa propre silhouette fasse son apparition dans le bal qu'était devenu le rêve du survivant. Après tout le maléfice qu'il lui avait jeté était censé faire jaillir ses pires ennemis, mais voilà, son double n'tait pas encore apparu et que le Survivant était en train de se prendre la tête avec Olivier Dubois pour des raisons obscures.

Draco le voyait apeuré devant son ex capitaine d'équipe, le priant de se taire de toutes ses forces quand soudainement toute une clique de Gryffondor était apparue derrière Olivier et toujours pas l'ombre de son double dans les parages. Il se passait quelque chose qui échappait à son contrôle, mais il ne voyait pas encore quoi.

Dans le petit groupe de Gryffondor Draco reconnu, Longdubat, Padma -la seule survivante du duo de jumelles Patil-, Lavande Brown, Finnigan, les frères Crivey et même la Weaslette femelle qui se tenaient devant Harry avec une lueur de haine et d'incompréhension dans le regard.

Sans même qu'il ne puisse le prévoir ils se mirent à se jeter sur Harry, comme s'ils voulaient le battre à mort, puis Harry disparu sous ses yeux dans une marée humaine contre laquelle même le Survivant ne pouvait se défendre…

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Le jour commençait à se lever au dessus du Grand Lac. Le jeune Malfoy était troublé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout c'était bien passé au début, les ennemis de Potter étaient censés affluer de sorte à ce que les premiers arrivés soient ceux qui avaient le plus fait souffrir Harry.

Draco n'estimait certes pas arriver avant les mangemorts, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses _amis _Gryffondor avaient surgis de nulle part pour attaquer Harry, parceque la mention "ami" désignait les amis, _non ?_

Malfoy n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps dans le rêve d'Harry, il n'avait pas eut la force physique de continuer à squatter sa tête, de ce fait il n'avait pas pu voir le fin mot de l'histoire ni même comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas apparu avant eux. Il pensait être l'une des pires personnes que connaissait Harry Potter, et pourtant, ça ne collait pas avec le reste du rêve…

Il se retourna dans son lit de sorte à regarder d'un œil absent sa Némésis qui se tortillait encore dans ses draps. Il resta dans cette position un bon moment, à regarder son pire ennemi se tordre de douleur sans s'en rendre compte, comme si cela était normal, à la limite du blasant. Puis ce fut Blaise –un lit derrière Harry- qui le sorti de sa rêverie.

-Putain qu'es-ce qu'il à gigoter comme un vers celui-là ? grogna-il visiblement pas prêt à se lever.

-Chais pas, et pour tout te dire, je m'en tape comme de mon elfe de maison.

-Dray, qu'es-ce que t'as fait _encore ?_

Le mulâtre se releva brusquement sachant très bien qu'il était la cause de tout ce barouf, puis il prit Potter par les épaules en le secouant de toute sa force pour le réveiller. Voyant que cela ne faisait pas effet –ce qui fit rire Draco qui observait la scène d'un œil attendri- Blaise le secoua de plus belle, cependant à force de le balloter dans tous les sens il fini par glisser du lit pour atterrir dans un bruit sourd sur la moquette.

Quand Harry se releva il eut besoin de se hisser sur son lit pour se relever et lorsque sa tête dépassa du matelas son regard tomba sur le lit à la droite du sien, sur le quel Draco Malfoy se tordait de rire, les yeux ruisselants de larmes de joie.

-Alors Potty ? On fait toujours pas ses nuits ?...faut dire que _Barbe Rousse la terrible_ liguée avec _Green Lantern _ça peux foutre les boulles, j'avoue, Pouffa Draco.

-T'as rêvé de la Wesmoche femelle avec Londubat et c'est ça t'as mis dans _cet état_, Potter ? S'outra Blaise en mettant la main devant sa bouche….Et dire que je pensais que c'était Draco qui t'avais fait un truc pas net, mais en fait c'est toi qui l'est pas. Je veux bien admettre que t'ai des gouts ''_space_", mais là tu pousses loin dans le vice Potter, fini-il en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Harry se redressa complètement, se remit de ses émotions et comprit seulement les paroles qui lui étaient adressées.

-…Heu Zabini, serais-tu en train d'insinuer que Malfoy a surnommé Ginny, _Barberousse la Terrible_ et Neville _Green Lantern_ ?

-J'insinue rien du tout, j'expose les faits Potter, mais on s'en tape de ça, comment ça se fait que tu puisses rêver d'un truc pareil ? …Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà arr[…]

-Mais c'est complètement débile comme surnoms ! Coupa Harry, sourcils froncés et se tournant vers Draco. Ginny n'a pas d-de barbe et _Green Lantern_ n'a aucun rapport avec la botanique !

-Oh tu sais, Draco et les trucs moldu c'est encore plus con que Crabbe et Goyle réunis, _c'est pour dire_ ! répliqua Blaise comme si c'était la réponse à tout.

Les deux garçons cités grognèrent dans leur lit sous l'insinuation mais ne répliquèrent pas pour autant, sachant que Blaise blaguait…ou du moins _un peu_.

Harry, lui, se tenait toujours debout à se frotter la tête. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression que son corps était devenu de la pierre tant ses muscles étaient crispés. Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer ce qui c'était passé si ce n'est qu'il avait passé une nuit cauchemardesque.

Et puis il y avait Malfoy qui lui parlait de Ginny et de Neville au petit matin. Il doutait fort que le grand Draco Malfoy puisse avoir comme première pensée matinale un trio de Griffondor lambda pratiquant des _activités sportives_ ensemble. Blaise avait surement du mal interpréter ce que Draco voulait dire par « _Barbe Rousse la terrible_ liguée avec _Green Lantern _ça peux foutre les boulles ».

Harry regardait les deux garçons en face de lui d'un air suspicieux, sa tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien cette même tête qui lui refusait l'entrée à ses souvenirs de la veille. Il se la frotta énergiquement pour se remettre les idées en place et de se réveiller un peu plus, puis soudainement, deux de ses merveilleux neurones eurent la bonne idée de fonctionner, entrainant plusieurs milliers d'autres dans leur course.

Ce fut comme si on avait allumé la lumière dans sa tête, tout était devenu clair même s'il persistait certaines zones d'ombre. Harry se remémora son cauchemar sans même s'en rendre compte, comprenant-_enfin-_pourquoi son corps était aussi crispé.

Il avait beau savoir tout ça, il ne captait pas encore pourquoi ses vieux démons avaient refait surface d'un coup….ni même pourquoi Malfoy semblait si bien informé des principaux acteurs de sa rêverie.

Il admettait qu'il avait pu crier dans son rêve et indirectement dans la réalité, c'est vrai, ça lui était déjà arrivé beaucoup de fois. Mais Harry savait qu'il avait dressé des barrières sonores, et même une sorte de détecteur de présence sur son espace vital, _**hors**__, _Zabini, réveillé par ses hurlements, avait du le faire tomber de son lit pour le réveiller…Quelqu'un –_et il savait très bien qui-_ avait déréglé ses sortilèges.

Malfoy avait du retirer ses sécurités avant de lui avoir jeté un sort inconnu qui avait surement comme spécialité de rassembler ses pires cauchemars en un seul…_et d'en être spectateur._

Harry en était certain, tout concordait, il avait su dès le début que ce n'était pas pareil que ses précédents, et puis la sensation qu'on l'avait épié là bas était véridique. Même Blaise avait avoué penser que Malfoy était sur le coup.

Harry s'affala comme une masse sur son lit, les yeux exorbités, encore sur le cul de ce que Malfoy s'était permis de faire.

La conversation des deux Serpentard devant lui s'était interrompue, visiblement, la réaction de Harry n'était pas passée inaperçue.

-Heu…Un problème Potter ? Tu viens de te souvenir que tes parents sont morts ? Rigola Blaise visiblement hilare de son humour merdique.

Harry, complètement à coté de la plaque ne releva même pas l'allusion immonde de Zabini et lui répondit d'un signe de tête évasif, ce qui énerva le principal intéressé qui n'appréciait pas qu'on l'indiffère de cette manière.

-Ne va surtout pas croire que Drake et moi on a oublié ton petit coup de pute hier. Je serais toi j'essaierais de muscler mes gencives l'histoire de garder un minimum de dents le moment venu, cracha-il sous le manque de réaction de Potter.

Harry tenait sa baguette dans ses mains, jonglant nonchalamment lorsqu'il lui répondit d'une voix monstrueusement glaciale.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part les gnomes. Et pour ce qui est de mes gencives, appel-moi quand tu auras trouvé la recette miracle pour les muscler, sinon d'ici là, je te conseille vivement de te la boucler.

Zabini n'eut pas le temps de lui répliquer une de ses nombreuses remarques acerbes, qu'Harry resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette, et qu'il se leva pour se diriger vers Draco, se permettant sans remords de s'asseoir sur le lit du blond encore emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

Il tendit sa main vers le visage effrayé de sa Némésis, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, se délectant des frissons d'appréhension que ce simple geste provoquait sur lui.

-C'était marrant ?demanda-il visiblement très intéressé, sa voix ayant retrouvé un certain calme effrayant.

-D-De quoi tu parles Potty ? Rends service à la communauté, va dormir et crève dans ton sommeil.

Malfoy tira d'un geste brusque ses draps pour virer Harry de son lit et en sortir à son tour en espérant que cela couperait court à la conversation, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, reprenant même son affolante _caresse _sur sa joue l'histoire de le provoquer.

Draco était littéralement terrorisé, comme lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans la tête de Potter. Il entendait la main frotter contre sa fine barbe matinale et émit un frisson de dégout mêlé à la crainte. Derrière l'épaule du Survivant, Draco voyait Blaise complètement sur le cul qui essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et qui ne faisait rien pour le détacher de la poigne de Potty. La voix torturante de douceur d'Harry se fit à nouveau entendre dans un chuchotement.

-Tu sais Malfoy, je ne t'en veux pas, c'était plutôt sympa de te savoir avec moi quand j'ai revécu les pires cauchemars de ma vie.

-D-Draco, t'as pas pu faire un truc aussi con ? C'est pas possible, _rassure-moi_…

-Connaissant la lâcheté chronique de notre petit camarade, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans la capacité de dire le moindre mot, alors je vais le faire à sa place, Zabini.

La main sur la joue de Draco s'était arrêté de bouger, Potter tenait sa mâchoire dans une seule main et y plantait allégrement ses longs doigts fins comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle antistress.

-Bien Malfoy. Maintenant, je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux lorsque tu m'affirmeras que tu ne t'es pas infiltré dans ma tête. Que tu n'as pas remué mes pires souvenirs pour les faire apparaitre devant toi, et que tout ce qui est en train de se passer ce matin n'est que la continuité de ma pittoresque nuit.

-…

-Ça t'a fait plaisir de revoir les vieux amis de tes parents ? …Tu sais, si tu es si nostalgique de cette période de ta vie je peux te trouver une place dans la cellule de ton père à Azkaban, j'ai pas mal de relations là-bas. Et puis un petit cul de ton âge ça ne se refuse pas dans une taule, tu te trouverais surement pleins de _petits amis_ à l'heure de la douche...

-Arrêtes-ça Potter, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je…

- Tu n'aimes pas parler des idéaux de ta famille ? Mais autant que je m'en rappelle vous étiez du coté de Voldemort à l'époque, tu sais, celui qui était allongé par terre dans mon rêve dans la forêt interdite ?

-Laisses-moi Potter, j'ai pas envie de…

-Alors quand "Monsieur" n'a pas envie, tout le monde l'écoute ? …Je veux bien te laisser si tu me fais des excuses potables Malfoy.

Le blond se débattait de plus en plus, en vain, la poigne de Potter était verrouillée sur lui, puis en ayant subitement marre de voir le blond se tortiller dans tout les sens, Harry pointa sa baguette sous son menton en guise de menace dissuasive.

Malfoy avait sursauté sous la menace et s'était soudainement immobilisé, cependant il ne semblait pas vouloir lasser le dernier mot à sa Némésis.

-DES EXCUSES ? Mais tu rêves éveillé ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser !

-Pour ça Malfoy !

Le sort fusa en une étincelle violette, remontant directement dans la tête du Serpentard.

Draco ne sentait plus très bien, l'euphorie du moment s'était échappée en même temps que ses idées claires. Tout commençait à tourner autour de lui, et ce fut dans un dernier élan de panique qu'il s'aperçu que ses paupières et tout le reste de son corps devenaient presque aussi lourds que les blagues de Blaise. Il sentit le corps de Potter sur le sien, qui devenait de plus en plus mou, et sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose d'autre, il se senti tomber en arrière sur son matelas, sa Némésis déjà profondément endormie sur son torse.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Draco pour deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir comme une souche sans aucune raison et surtout se retrouver dans un rêve, avec un certain Harry Potter à ses cotés.

Ils étaient tous les deux là, les bras ballants perdus au beau milieu d'un nuage de brume épais. Rien ne se passa pendant une bonne minute, tous deux observaient le décor qui les entourait dans un silence quasi religieux.

Puis Malfoy commença doucement à paniquer puisque Potter ne semblait pas vouloir le faire pour eux deux.

-Potter, tu ne t'es pas permis de faire un truc aussi stupide, rassure-moi ?

On pouvait sentir l'agacement percer dans sa voix.

Harry, à ses cotés se tourna enfin vers lui, le regarda une seconde, puis sans répondre, il retourna à sa contemplation du paysage d'un air détaché. Malfoy déjà à bout psychologiquement ne résista pas plus longtemps et l'attrapa par le col pour le secouer.

Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers et plus indirectement de milliers de Moldus s'était permis d'entrer par effraction dans **sa** tête.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qu'il pouvait se permettre d'ensorceler les gens !

Ce n'était pas _non plus_ parce que c'était ce que Draco lui avait hier soir qu'il pouvait le lui faire !

Il était hors de lui, et bien qu'il sache très bien ce qui se tramait autour d'eux, il ne savait pas se qui allait l'attendre _lui_ à la fin...Rectifications faites, il était hors de lui ET terrorisé.

Terrorisé à l'idée de revivre un quelconque cauchemar.

Terrorisé à l'idée de savoir que c'était le puissant _Harry Potter _qui en était la cause et qu'il n'était pas réputé pour une quelconque incompétence dans les sortilèges.

Terrorisé aussi à l'idée de savoir que cette même personne en était spectateur et -il en était certain- s'en servirait à son avantage…

Tenant encore le brun dans ses poings il essaya de faire passer sa terreur pour de la colère, serrant de plus en plus fort le col froissé jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches. Avec un peu de chance il le persuaderait de les faire sortir d'ici.

Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de fonctionner, car le "Harry" qui se tenait devant lui restait froid comme la glace, se permettant même la fantaisie d'esquisser un sourire victorieux.

Draco avait beau s'énerver rien n'y fit, d'autant plus que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer : le tissus chiffonné qu'il retenait encore entre ses doigts devint subitement glacé. Tellement gelé qu'il ne pu le garder plus longtemps en main sans se faire bruler.

A peine eut-il relâché sa prise que le corps d'Harry s'évapora dans l'obscurité comme un fantôme de vapeur. Draco, qui fit enfin abstraction de sa Némésis, vit que le décor qui l'entourait s'était transformé en une grande salle.

Les murs et le sol étaient faits de pierre sombre. Au fond de la pièce, une immense cheminée était allumée baignant les peintures mouvantes d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Le seul et unique meuble qui régnait ici était une gigantesque table noire brillante autour de laquelle une cinquantaine de chaises étaient disposées.

Draco connaissait très bien cet endroit. C'était _ici_ qu'il avait vu pour la première fois une personne périr sous ses yeux.

C'était aussi ici que Lord Voldemort avait réduit son père au rang de Cracmol en lui confisquant sa baguette, summum du déshonneur pour le sang-pur qu'était Lucius Malfoy.

En effet le salon du Manoir Malfoy avait été un lieu qui avait eu une certaine importance dans la vie de Draco. C'était en quelque sorte les évènements qui c'étaient déroulés ici qui avait tracé son destin.

Il senti soudainement une respiration haletante dans son cou qui le fit frissonner. Il se retourna vivement pour voir qui était là, mais n'y voyant personne il décida de sortir loin de cet endroit lugubre.

Quand il ouvrit la seule et unique porte de la salle, il se retrouva dans un couloir. Le couloir du troisième étage, s'il se référait à la salle de bain qui se trouvait en face de lui. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en sortant du salon du rez-de-chaussée, il se retrouvait soudainement au troisième étage du Manoir. Il ne pu s'en inquiéter plus longtemps que des cris attirèrent son intention.

Il s'avança lentement dans le couloir sombre du quel émanait les cris. Dans la pénombre, un sillon de lumière l'ébloui soudainement, semblant provenir d'un battant d'une porte entr'ouverte. Les cris venaient de là.

Draco aperçu dans l'embrasure la silhouette frêle de sa mère qui s'adressait à quelqu'un que Draco ne pouvait que deviner. Le ton montait à l'intérieur. Ce n'est que quand il entendit la voix de cette personne qu'il pu reconnaitre son homologue et leur sujet de discorde.

-Si je n'avais pas été voir Severus l'an dernier, Merlin seul sait ce qui serait arrivé à Draco à cause de tes magouilles !

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que l'avenir de mon fils unique ne m'importe pas?

-Si tu regardais un peu plus loin que le bout de ta baguette, _Lucius,_ tu aurais pu faire le même constat, mais […]

Draco observait ses parents s'adonner à une de leur quotidienne joute verbale. Ses parents avaient toujours été très complices malgré leur mariage arrangé, cependant le retour du Mage Noir avait été l'élément déclencheur de leurs disputes et par la suite de leur séparation.

Draco savait pertinemment que rester là à les observer sans rien faire n'allait pas l'aider à sortir d'ici plus vite il décida donc de poursuivre sa route vers une autre porte qui lui cachait encore une pièce.

Celle-ci était minuscule et délabrée. Il y avait là aussi une cheminée, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelqu'un qui se tenait en face de façon à se réchauffer.

De dos la personne paressait fluette et faible. Décidant de voir à qui il avait affaire, Malfoy avança lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le plancher grinçait sous ses pas, mais la femme devant lui –_car s'en était vraisemblablement une_- ne semblait pas l'entendre, apparemment trop accaparée dans ce qui s'avérait être un tricot.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle qu'il reconnu sa mère. Elle tissait des vêtements en laine à une allure folle, un sourire paresseux aux lèvres. Il n'avait encore jamais vu sa propre mère faire quelque chose de ses mains et en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne remarqua pas que le feu de la cheminée s'était coloré d'une drôle de lueur verte.

Puis soudainement, le tirant de sa rêverie, trois mangemorts encapuchonnés jaillirent de l'âtre et attrapèrent sa mère par le bras, essayant de l'entraîner avec eux.

Draco tenta de les en empêcher, mais quand il toucha le bras de sa mère, sa main la traversa comme une nappe de brume. Ils parvinrent à leur fin sans trop de peine, Narcissa avait été trop surprise et trop affaiblie pour se défendre et ils repartirent tous les trois, laissant Draco seul dans sa contemplation du petit pull de laine verte qui brulait doucement dans les flammes redevenues normales.

Voir sa mère disparaitre devant ses yeux ne le remua pas plus que ça. Après tout il était dans un cauchemar et il savait par la même occasion que comme ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux n'était jamais arrivé, tout ce qui allait se passer n'allait être que de la fiction.

S'il était réellement arrivé quelque chose à sa mère, il en aurait été averti dans la vie réelle, il en était certain…de toute façon il n'y avait que son auto-persuasion qui pouvait le sortir d'ici.

Le calme revint dans la pièce et Draco pouvait entendre et sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse effrénée dans ses tempes. Il décida de couper court à ses réflexions intérieures et s'efforça de garder son sang froid en pensant à sa Némésis tapie dans l'ombre, aux aguets de sa moindre réaction.

_Attendre la moindre de ses réactions…_tout comme lui l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était _invité_ dans les cauchemars du Survivant. S'il laissait paraître la moindre impression de douleur, Potter jouerait cette carte dans l'avenir. C'est dans cette perspective d'esprit qu'il choisit de paraître détaché de toute cette petite scénette en prenant le tisonnier pour enfoncer plus profondément le vêtement dans les flammes avant de repartir d'un pas léger vers la nouvelle porte qui s'offrait à lui.

Étant donné que son sommeil était artificiel, il comprit assez vite qu'il lui faudrait un élément déclencheur pour sortir d'ici, et la seule solution qui s'apparentait à cette issue était d'avancer, encore et toujours plus.

Nouvelle porte, nouvelle pièce et nouveaux souvenirs. Devant lui s'étendait le bureau de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard et ça, Potter n'aurait aucun mal à le reconnaître connaissant le nombre incalculable de fois sa Némésis y avait été convoqué.

Malfoy se souvenait même qu'il avait soupçonné une relation douteuse entre les deux hommes, mais même en apportant des preuves aux rédacteurs de ''_La Gazette du Sorcier'', _personne n'avait voulu publier son témoignage.

Il retourna au présent en entendant son double s'adresser au vieux professeur.

-[…] et je sais pertinemment que l'Ordre du Phénix dispose d'assez d'Aurors pour la protéger également.

-Bien que cet état de fait m'attriste profondément, je ne peux offrir une assistance qu'à nos partisans, Draco…

La situation s'envenimait pour Draco qui assistait impuissant à la scène la plus humiliante qu'il avait jouée dans sa malheureuse existence, et Potter, témoin de cet esclandre allait comprendre des choses qui ne devraient jamais sortir de ce bureau.

-J'avais pourtant cru entendre qu'à Poudlard une aide était offerte à qui la demandait, je…

-Que me donnerais-tu en échange de sa protection, Draco ?

-En…En échange ? Demanda-il bouche bée.

Harry qui observait la scène dans un coin de la salle eu l'impression désagréable de revenir dans les souvenirs que le professeur Snape lui avait donné en pensant vivre ses dernières heures et dans les quels il demandait à Dumbledore de cacher sa mère, Lily, des mauvaise intensions de Lord Voldemort. Le ton du directeur était le même et Harry s'avait pertinemment qu'il avait l'avantage.

La discussion continuait, augmentant le stress de Malfoy : Harry ne devait pas être au courant de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Pour seul échappatoire il décida d'ouvrir la nouvelle porte devant lui.

En une microseconde, il se retrouva dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy au fond duquel une personne recroquevillée sur elle-même émettait des sanglots déchirants que malheureusement lui seul avait appris à connaître par cœur.

Il recula d'un pas chancelant, les larmes aux yeux. Harry n'avait pas le droit de lui faire revivre ça une seconde fois, et pourtant il s'avait qu'il était là, quelque part à l'observer comme un rat de laboratoire.

Les pleurs s'amplifiaient résonnant avec une facilité déconcertante dans l'âtre humide qu'étaient les cachots et dans sa tête. S'il restait ici plus longtemps il ne résisterait pas plus longtemps et céderait au désir de _la _prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Il recula encore d'un pas, se souvenant que quelque part Harry le surveillait.

Un tintement de chaîne provenant derrière lui le fit tourner la tête en même temps que _la fille assise dans l'ombre_.

Il vit alors son double qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce d'un pas incertain. Il se rappelait de cet instant comme si c'était hier, _il s'en rappellerait toujours_.

Son ''lui'' d'avant venait de trébucher dans la chaîne rouillée qui trainait par terre, attirant l'attention de _la fille _vers lui.

Draco, spectateur de la scène, sentait une boulle se former dans sa gorge. Il _devait _vérifier qu'_elle _allait bien dans la réalité et que ce qui se repassait sous ses yeux n'était que de la fiction. Il recula d'un pas, s'arrachant au souvenir de leur première rencontre avant que Potter ne puisse en tirer profit.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son dos butta contre une autre porte. Il se retourna et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour en finir. Il prit sa respiration, assurant sa prise sur la poignée…et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

Il repéra bien vite la porte suivante et continua sa course vers elle, sans même faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il courait. Courait de porte en porte, de décors en décors, de souvenirs en souvenirs. Tout défilait autour de lui, et il savait qu'il entrainait Potter dans sa course effrénée.

Les pièces se succédaient, en particulier celle du Manoir. Le salon, le bureau de son père, puis les différentes cellules du manoir. Draco pouvait entendre ses propres cris, soulevant ses vieux démons. Il sentait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais continuait son parcours sans feindre.

Puis, enfin, une pièce lumineuse l'attira.

Draco su immédiatement qu'elle serait la dernière en percevant l'odeur de désinfectant qui prenait ses narines. _Saint Mangouste,_ l'accueilli comme au bon vieux temps. Tout redevint noir brusquement et Draco ouvrit les yeux sur le monde présent, sortant enfin de sa torpeur dans la quelle il sentait contre son torse le corps lourd et chaud de sa Némésis qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Harry remuait faiblement. Il avait visiblement plus de mal que Malfoy à se réveiller, ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco le poussa de toutes ses forces loin de lui et qu'il rencontra pour la seconde fois de la matinée la moquette du dortoir qu'il réagit enfin.

Il se releva lourdement, puis attrapa sa baguette qui reposait encore sur l'oreiller de Malfoy. Il sentant que, sur ce coup-ci, il allait payer le prix fort.

Draco se tenait devant lui, une lueur vengeresse dans le regard en pointant sa baguette sur Harry, semblant chercher quel sort il allait pouvoir lui lancer en premier.

Harry ne lui fit pas la grâce de le laisser attaquer en premier.

-_Stupéf[…]._

_-Expelliarmus!_

Malheureusement pour lui, Draco avait été plus vif, et sa baguette lui échappa des mains sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco dans une rage si froide. Il paraissait détaché de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux et un léger rictus appréciateur se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la baguette de sa Némésis était en sa possession, visiblement enchanté par son habileté nouvelle.

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de se féliciter de ses talents d'attrapeur qu'une furie brune se jeta littéralement sur lui pour récupérer sa baguette de main propre les faisant tomber à nouveau sur la moquette. Malfoy fut trop surpris et laissa glisser la baguette entre ses doigts pour retrouver la main de son détenteur légitime et ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry arbora le même sourire que Draco un peu plus tôt.

Les deux garçons pouvaient entendre les cris paniqués de leurs camarades autour d'eux mais n'en eurent cure et reprirent leur affrontement comme si rien d'autre ne leur paraissait plus important à cet instant.

Soudainement, le visage de Malfoy devint rouge. Harry qui se tenait à califourchon au dessus de lui s'aperçu qu'il était en train de l'étrangler. Se souvenant brusquement de leur esclandre en sixième année durant la quelle il avait cru l'avoir tué d'un _Sectumsempra, _Harry retira ses mains du cou pale sans se soucier du fait qu'il laisserait l'avantage au Serpentard…mais son visage restait désespérément rouge avec une légère teinte violette.

Harry commença à s'inquiéter et l'attrapa par le col pour le secouer tentant de toute évidence de l'aider à aller mieux.

-Hé ! M-Malfoy ! Hé ! Restes avec nous ! Paniqua Harry.

-_Expelliarmus!_

Harry n'en revenait pas, Malfoy venait de se jouer de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'attaquer par surprise. Il reconnu là les talents de manipulateur même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond avait réutilisé le sort de désarmement qui s'était avéré inefficace tout à l'heure.

Harry tenta de récupérer à nouveau sa baguette, mais Draco se mit à tirer sur l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama pour l'y balancer sans que quiconque ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment de cet acte.

Le Survivant devint subitement rouge de honte et se releva brusquement pour récupérer sa baguette dans son vêtement. Devant lui Draco ne cherchait même pas à essayer de profiter de son indisponibilité pour l'attaquer. Non. Il restait allongé sur le sol, accoudé de façon à mieux voir Potter chercher sa baguette en rigolant à gorge déployée sous la scène.

Harry n'en prit pas garde. Ce n'est que lorsque le rire des autres Serpentard se fit entendre dans la pièce qu'il releva le nez. Autour de lui, le cercle de ses _camarades de classe_ s'était resserré et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en plein centre de leur admiration.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les élèves qui criaient pour qu'ils se séparent s'étaient soudainement mis à se foutre de sa gueule sans raison apparente. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, totalement out de leur petite blague ce qui le mettait de plus mauvaise humeur encore.

Mais lorsqu'il rabaissa ses yeux sur son pantalon pour récupérer sa baguette magique il s'aperçu que celui-ci s'était évaporé dans l'espace temps sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu et qu'il se trouvait donc en caleçon devant tous ses camardes de chambre.

Les rires redoublèrent lorsqu'il tâta ses jambes en fronçant les sourcils. Harry ne comprenait pas, il avait toujours la sensation de porter son pantalon de pyjama, mais celui-ci était devenu en quelque sorte invisible.

Peut être que s'il le retirait il réapparaitrait ?

Voilà la très mauvaise idée qu'eut Harry. Mauvaise idée, car lorsqu'il commença à retirer son pantalon invisible sous les regards hilares des autres garçons, il ne s'aperçu pas que son caleçon était en train de disparaître lui aussi. Heureusement pour lui il s'en aperçu assez rapidement, ce qui eut le mérite de lui éviter de se retrouver à moitié à poil devant eux.

Draco regardait la scène depuis son lit. Il était tout simplement heureux de se rendre compte que sa Némésis ne connaissait pas le sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Malfoy n'avait jamais était très doué pour les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, et même s'il avait appris à jeter des sorts sans les prononcer lors de sa sixième année, il avait encore du mal à en jeter, et devait se concentrer pour le faire. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était devenu subitement rouge/violet lorsque Potter avait essayé de l'étrangler un peu plus tôt.

Et Potter continuait de courir dans tous les sens, qui, complètement paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver à poil venait de se jeter dans les draps de son lit pour se couvrir. Mais Draco savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre à leur tour, alors il observait de loin sa Némésis qui a défaut d'être habillée, se couvrait de ridicule.

Harry commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Emmitouflé dans ses draps et couvertures dans une sorte de cocon protecteur il réfléchissait.

Bon, évaluons les dégâts. Apparemment tout ce qui entrait en contact avec ses mains devenait translucide dans la minute d'après. Malfoy lui avait jeté un sort inconnu sans le prononcer, du coup il ne pouvait pas essayer de le contrer, mais il avait également balancé sa baguette -devenue invisible- quelque part dans la chambre.

Harry entendait le chahut dans son dos, étouffé par l'épaisseur de sa couverture qui le cachait encore de leurs regards. Soudainement il eu une idée lumineuse, et se mit à ramper sur son lit encore enveloppé dans sa couette et les rires reprirent de plus belle quand Blaise –car c'était sa voix- fit le rapprochement entre lui et un gros vers solitaire.

Quand il arriva au bord du lit il se laissa tomber sur le sol et continua à ramper sous son lit, d'où il tira sa grosse valise de voyage qui disparu aussitôt sous la couverture. Harry se dépêcha d'y chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, avant de rendre toutes ses affaires invisibles à leur tour, l'enfila et stoppa tout mouvement.

La couverture verte qui le couvrait disparaissait peu à peu, laissant croire à tout le monde qu'il était lui aussi devenu invisible.

-Hum Dray, je ne voudrais pas paraître rabat-joie, mais tu te serais pas un peu gouré dans le sort que tu lui as lancé ?

Harry entendit un mouvement en provenance du lit qui était à coté de lui, Draco semblait enfin s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Attends, il est carrément devenu invisible ? Il est où là ?

-J'en ais aucune idée, mais t'as du te louper dans ton sort de dissimulation.

"_Sort de dissimulation ?" _pensa Harry sous sa cape. "_J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui pouvait dissimuler quoi que-ce soit"_

-Je ne vois pas comme j'aurais pu me tromper, ce n'est pas un sort complexe Zab' !

-Alors comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il ait disparu totalement ? Ce sort est censé faire disparaitre **que** les choses inertes touchées, pas ce qui est dans le domaine du vivant !

_"C'est bien ce que je me disais je peux rentre transparent tout ce que je touche?...intéressant."_

_-_Bon, pas de soucis, on le choppe et on lui jette le contre sort, souffla Draco blasé par la réaction exagérée de ses condisciples.

Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité en avait profité pour s'éloigner du groupe, pour les observer : Ils ne devaient pas l'attraper avant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il avait en tête.

Dans la salle, les garçons le cherchaient désespérément tentant même de l'appeler, mais en vain, Harry s'était tout simplement caché à un endroit où personne n'irait le chercher sous peine de représailles…juste derrière le dos de Draco, et personne ne se doutait de rien…c'était le moment ou jamais.

Doucement il approcha sa main tremblante du corps de sa Némésis, et dans un toucher délicat, la laissa glisser du haut de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de ses fesses. Le mouvement avait été tellement léger que Draco ne pu réprimer un frisson, pensant bêtement à un coup de vent qui avait traversé la chambre…

"_Un courant d'air ?." pensa-il_

Le cerveau de Malfoy sembla faire tilt en se souvenant qu'en sept années de vie à Poudlard, jamais il n'y avait eu le moindre courant d'air dans les cachots pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ici. Il se retourna brusquement pour attraper Potter, -la coïncidence était trop belle pour ne pas lui avoir sauté aux yeux-, puis, une fois face au vide qui cachait sa Némésis, il se jeta littéralement sur lui, le plaquant comme l'aurait fait un rugbyman Moldu.

La tête de Harry rencontra violemment le sol manquant de peu le bord du lit en bois juste à coté. Malfoy avait retrouvé sa rage et Harry sentait la cape glisser au niveau de ses chevilles, bientôt Draco comprendrait la supercherie.

Le Survivant ne se laissa pas faire et contre-attaqua de plus belle. La cape découvrait sa tête et le laissait voir de tous les autres élèves autour d'eux. Soudainement sa main entra en contact avec la peau nue du torse de Draco, ses vêtements aussi avaient disparus. Harry sentait sa paume chauffer en contact de la peau de Draco qui se mit à hurler de douleur et à se débattre pour la retirer. Quand cela fut fait Harry remarqua que sa main avait laissé une trace de brûlure de la même forme sur son pectoral gauche.

Il y eu une seconde de flottement durant a quelle tout le monde observait la cicatrice se former doucement. Draco qui se trouvait sur Harry se leva doucement, puis chercha sa baguette qui était sur son lit. Harry ne capta pas tout de suite ce que faisait le blond, trop choqué par le fait qu'il se baladait à moitié à poil dans le dortoir de façon toute à fait décontractée.

Quand Draco eut trouvé sa baguette, à la grande surprise il ne chercha pas à attaquer Harry qui se trouvait encore à terre, mais, se la pointa sur lui.

-Eclipsis !

Harry ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Draco avait toujours la même apparence si ce n'est qu'une veine violacée avait fait son apparition sur sa tempe droite et que la brûlure qu'il lui avait infligée à la poitrine était de la couleur que la chair trop grillée.

Malfoy s'avança à nouveau vers lui dans un état second et soudainement attrapa son cou à deux mains pour l'étrangler.

Quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui avait mis une écharpe de taule incandescente sur la peau. Il hurla de douleur, pensant qu'il pourrait perdre connaissance tant il souffrait. Il ne percevait plus grand-chose autour de lui si ce n'est les cris de ses camarades qui ordonnaient à Draco de relâcher sa prise,…la voix affolée de Pansy …et enfin le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Harry se trouvait dans une chambre magnifique aux couleurs de Serpentard. La chambre ne comportait qu'un unique lit, une commode un bureau et une armoire faite d'un bois précieux et finement ouvragé. Il en conclut assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne chambre de préfet qu'occupait Draco avant son arrivée.

Dégouté de se retrouver dans un lit dans lequel sa Némésis avait dormi il tenta de se relever mais une vive douleur qui se répandait de son cou aux épaules l'en empêcha et il du se recoucher attendant que l'on daigne vouloir lui rendre visite.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'Harry, dans un état post-comateux, reçu la visite de Blaise et de Pansy. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui d'un air dégagé visiblement blasée de la tournure des événements puis retira le sparadrap qui enveloppait le cou de Harry sans faire preuve d'une grande délicatesse.

Harry voulu protester, après tout qui était-elle pour se permettre de le soigner ? Et puis elle lui faisait mal à tirer sur son pansement comme une malade.

-Arrêtes tu me fais mal ! Essaya de se défendre Harry d'une voix faible et enrouée.

-Si tu arrêtais de te débattre comme un débile j'y arriverais plus facilement ; Potter.

- Depuis quand tu t'autoproclame médicomage Parkinson ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à l'infirmerie ?

-Potter on t'a dit de calmer alors tu t'exécutes et tu te la boucles, vociféra Blaise du fond de la salle.

A contre cœur l'ex-Gryffondor se laissa faire et Pansy pu dévoiler son cou sans le martyriser d'avantage.

-Et ben je suis désolée Potter mais tu vas garder cette marque pendant un bon moment encore, observa Pansy en fixant son cou avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Si tu étais réellement désolée Parkinson tu n'arborerais pas ce sourire alors arrêtes voir de te foutre de ma gueule et explique-moi ce qui se passe !

-Oh hé tu te calmes ! T'as pas à lui parler sur ce ton là, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait pour toi !

Visiblement Blaise ne se tenait dans la chambre que dans le but de jouer le garde du corps de Pansy, avec un peu de recul Harry aurait pu trouver ça mignon mais il n'était pas en mesure de bouger le petit doigt alors il décida de rester sur sa première impression de trouver ça juste débile.

-Puis-je savoir ce que je te dois au juste ?

-Pansy t'as sortit de beaux draps, si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps je ne sais même pas si ta tête serait encore sur ton corps à cette heure-ci !

-Mais je ne comprends pas, je me trouvais dans le dortoir des garçons, non ? Comment Parkinson, qui m'a tout l'air d'être une fille, a-elle pu entrer là haut ?

-Elle est préfète, et les escaliers ont étés ensorcelés de sorte à ce que seul les préfets aient se privilège. Ça a toujours été ainsi, répliqua Blaise en regardant Pansy d'un air à la fois triste et crispé qui la fit rougir et détourner le regard. Revenant à Harry il poursuivi, "Ça m'étonne qu'un Gryffondor ne le sache pas, vous qui êtes si doués pour détourner les règles pour les franchir."

Harry dégluti, priant mentalement pour que ce genre de privilèges reste secret le temps que Ron et Hermione ne soient plus les préfets de Gryffondor.

-Bon et je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

-Quand je suis arrivée dans le dortoir t'avais déjà perdu connaissance et Draco ne semblait pas vouloir te lâcher. Comme personne réagissait je l'ai stupéfixé et fait léviter jusqu'à ma chambre de préfète où il est encore enfermé. Je me suis occupée de sa brulure et de la tienne –ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous descendre à l'infirmerie tous les deux ! -, bref tout ça pour dire que vous allez garder chacun une petite cicatrice, j'ai essayé de minimiser les dégâts mais le sort que Draco a lancé a eu des effets inattendus. Ton cou est dans un sale état mais il retrouvera sa couleur normale demain avec ce que j'ai étalé dessus, …par contre, comme je le disais, je n'ai rien pu faire pour la marque de brûlure.

Cette fois-ci Pansy paraissait réellement ennuyée de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux. Connaissant un peu la jeune fille, Harry trouva qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à sa meilleure amie dans ce genre de situation et savait qu'elle avait fait le maximum pour lui.

-Je…merci d'avoir essayé quelque chose, je te rendrais la pareille un jour, dit Harry de sa voix cartonneuse.

-Hum, si tu le dis…

Il y eu un blanc gênant durant lequel Blaise essayait visiblement de pousser Pansy à demander quelque chose à Harry, finalement ses gros yeux et son air menaçant eurent raison de la jeune fille.

-Et bien, il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi…tenta Parkinson.

-Dis toujours…

-Et bien voilà, avec Blaise on pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour que vous arrêtiez de vous battre avec Draco…

-Insinueriez-vous que vous avez réussi là où Dumbledore a échoué ? rigola le principal intéressé.

-Je…C'est pas vraiment ça, mais…Bon, alors en gros il s'agit d'une thérapie psychomag[…]

-Je refuse. La coupa-il

-T'as même pas entendu la suite, répliqua Blaise.

-J'ai déjà vu assez de psychomages dans ma vie pour savoir que ça ne me sert à rien_, je refuse_.

-Justement il ne s'agit pas de psychomages professionnels Je…En fait, je voudrais le devenir plus tard et Blaise ne m'en croit pas capable. Il a dit qu'il ne croirait à en mon talent que si je parvenais à vous réconcilier toi et Draco et qu'il se mettrait toujours en travers de ma carrière professionnelle si je n'y arrivais pas, souffla Pansy les joues rouges.

-Mais t'es complètement con, Zabini ! Et puis de quel droit te permets-tu de décider de la vocation des gens ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'arrivera pas à tenir un pari aussi difficile !

-Pansy est trop douée en DCFM pour devenir une vulgaire psychomage, elle mérite un métier à la hauteur de ses talents, de plus la psychomagie n'est pas une matière pour une Serpentarde de sa trempe, pouffa Blaise frappé par l'évidence de ses propos.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je n'arriverais pas à calmer deux pauvres adolescents rebelles et en manque comme vous ? Réalisa Pansy profondément blessée dans son amour propre.

Rabaisser la Serpentarde n'était pas le but premier d'Harry, mais puisque celle-ci mettait les pieds dans le chaudron…

-Je n'insinue rien Parkinson, je te révèle une évidence ! Si tu crois réellement devoir nous "réconcilier" pour devenir Psychomage j'ai bien peur que Blaise gagne son pari. Je te rends un service en refusant.

-Je crois que malgré nos différences nos esprits convergent dans le même sens, Potter, déclara Blaise en s'approchant de lui, poing tendu de sorte à ce qu'Harry lui fasse un "tchec" qu'Harry lui rendit tout sourire.

-N'empêche que c'est dégueu de ta part de lui imposer un truc pareil, même pour le Serpentard que tu es.

Pansy devint subitement rouge de rage et des larmes naissaient dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour déverser un flot de malédictions sur les deux garçons la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Draco blasé et à la mine coléreuse.

-Je n'y crois pas, Blaise est passé du coté obscur de la force ?

-Ah Draco ! Tu t'es remis de tes émotions ? Ça va ? demanda Blaise en s'avançant vers lui.

-Ne t'approche pas de nous, suppositoire de Satan ! répondit-il en attrapant une Pansy en larmes dans ses bras. Allons, allons Pansy chérie, ils ne savent pas de quoi tu es réellement capable, il faut être indulgent vis-à-vis des ignorants lui chuchota-il en la berçant contre sa poitrine.

-Allons Malfoy tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Ce pari est complètement absurde ! Même un psychomage professionnel n'est pas capable d'un tel miracle, comment une gamine comme elle le pourrait ?

Draco senti Pansy se tendre dans ses bras à l'entente de ses mots, ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle se défit de son étreinte avec une force insoupçonnée. Cependant Draco parvint à la retenir avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la pièce en l'attrapant par la main pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui.

La jeune fille en larme essaya de se débattre mais Draco saisit tendrement son visage de ses deux mains pour qu'elle puisse plonger son regard baignant de larmes dans le sien. Quoi que puissent en dire les gens, Pansy tenait vraiment à obtenir un poste de psychomage. Quand elle fut un petit peu plus calme Draco la fixa et dit de la voix la plus douce possible.

-Si eux ne te croient pas ça les regarde, mais moi je sais de quoi tu es capable alors ne laisse jamais des débiles comme eux te détruire,…d'accord ?

Pansy hocha imperceptiblement la tête et il poursuivit.

-…Et puis ce serait avouer que je me suis trompée sur toi et comme je ne me trompe jamais ce serait offensant pour moi, finit-il avec une pointe de fausse déception dans sa voix qui eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à sa meilleure amie.

Puis, à la grande surprise de tout le monde…non enfin plus à la surprise d'Harry, Pansy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa chastement Draco sur la bouche. Dans un geste tendre que Potter ne lui connaissait pas, Malfoy ébouriffa les cheveux de la brune et l'attira vers la sortie, sourire aux lèvres. Avant de quitter pour de bon la pièce Draco perdit son sourire, et, la main sur la poignée déclara d'un ton sans appel :

-Rendez-vous tous les deux mardi après le cours de botanique, ici. Et je ne tolèrerais aucun retard de votre part.

-Et on peut savoir la raison ? demanda Blaise

-En tant que préfet j'ai le droit de vous réquisitionner quand j'en ais le besoin, vous venez de manquer de respect à votre préfète et je ne saurais tolérer cet affront sans vous que vous écopiez d'une punition.

-Oh, alors le grand Draco Malfoy décide et la populace doit obéir à la baguette et à l'œil ? Et bien sache que j'ai d'autres trucs de prévus cette semaine, alors à moins que tu te débrouilles pour déplacer ta _conférence_ ce vendredi, je ne serais pas là.

-Mais ce serait avec joie si je n'étais pas collé à donner des cours particuliers de potions à des débiles mentaux de ton espèce **trois fois** par semaine ! Mais étant donné que ce n'est pas le cas je te somme d'être présent moyennant quoi je serais dans l'obligeance de faire appel au conseil de discipline de Poudlard et autant te dire à l'avance que l'outrage que vous avez fait subir à Pansy sera sévèrement puni.

Sur ces dernières paroles le préfet quitta –enfin- la chambre dans un claquement de porte. Le calme revenant Blaise se permit de rouvrir sa bouche.

-Draco a employé les grands mots…Je ne sais pas toi, mais personnellement je ne tiens pas à me faire lapider par le conseil des élèves. Je serais là mardi et je te conseille vivement de faire ce qu'il te dit.

Sur ces dernières paroles le mulâtre partit à son tour, laissant Harry seul avec lui–même…

à suivre...

Je fais le plus vite possible pour la suite, tenez bon, pitié /(y_y)/

Narutoaddicteuse~

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais la vie est dure TT^TT


	8. Chapter 8

Heu, Bonjour tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez encore de moi et de ma bribe de fic', mais tout ça pour dire que je tiens réellement à m'excuser au près de tous les lecteurs qui me suivent et qui ont du attendre 5 mois avant de lire une suite.

Ça fait un petit moment que je trouve ce que j'écris d'une gaminerie profonde et que je n'arrive plus à me satisfaire, c'est en partie pour ça que je ne publiais plus. J'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fiction que je ne sais plus où partir, et puis il y a aussi toutes ces reviews qui me demandent de leur écrire un lemon dans les prochains chapitres, ça m'embrouille encore plus. Bref tous ça pour vous dire que ce retard n'était pas intentionnel, j'avais mes raisons, et que je m'excuse encore.

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui prennent quand même la peine de me laisser un message, autant les compliments que les remontrances pour le retard. Si j'étais un moteur vous seriez mon essence, alors merci~

Narutoaddicteuse~

_**~Bellone**_

_**~Emilianor**_

_**~YumaRain**_

_**~Sayumi**_

_**~Manon0511**_

_**~La Prof**_

_Ce chapitre est pour vous, alors qu'il vous plaira un minimum ^^_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent (en très gros)._

**Pour faire payer à Harry de s'en être pris à ses cheveux, Draco décide de vivre un cauchemar de Harry à son insu. Quand le brun s'en rend compte, il retourne l'attaque contre Draco. A leur réveil les deux garçons se battent et suite à un sort défaillant Harry perd connaissance. Quand il se réveille il se trouve dans l'ancienne chambre de préfet de Draco en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise avec lesquels s'établi un malentendu que Malfoy réglera en l'obligeant à se rendre à un entretient. **_**Le brun s'y rendra-il ? Que leur réservera Pansy ? La suite est dans le chapitre. o/**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Deux aimants**_

Harry s'avachit pitoyablement sur le lit en lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme d'un détraqueur. Se remémorer les derniers événements de sa semaine n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée dans ces circonstances, mais cela était nécessaire.

Pour commencer, il y avait Hermione qui était devenue étrange et qui semblait l'éviter.

Ron qu'il n'avait pu voir qu'à la dérobée il y a trois jours de ça.

Malfoy qui s'était infiltré dans ses cauchemars et qui commençait à rassembler des éléments qui lui permettraient de mettre fin à ses soupçons sur son arrivée à Serpentard.

Pour sa part Harry avait résolu quelques zones d'ombre sur le passé de Malfoy en lui rendant la pareille, mais à présent il se retrouvait avec une brûlure qui lui vaudrait très certainement une cicatrice ; un résultat plutôt excessif pour quelques bribes d'infos.

De plus, il ne comprenait plus rien à la relation qui unissait les trois Serpentard ensemble. Ils étaient censés être amis mais Pansy avait "_embrassé"_ Draco et Blaise ne se comportait pas à proprement dit comme un ami avec eux.

Pour finir il se demandait sérieusement s'il allait se rendre à la convocation de Malfoy.

_~Y aller ?…ou ne pas y aller ?_

_Ne pas y aller, ou bien s'y rendre quand même ?...~_

Telle était la question qui embrumait la tête d'Harry Potter en cette fin de soirée.

Mis à part tout ça, il y avait quelque chose de _bizarre..._quelque chose dont il s'était distraitement aperçu à son réveil, et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le calme de la chambre, cette "chose" s'accentuait.

Ce truc bizarre, et bien c'était qu'il se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Draco et il s'y sentait..._étrangement bien._

Même _mieux_ que bien. Comme s'il était dans son élément, ici, dans ce lit. Bien que cette pensée le dégoute au plus profond de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui était dans cette chambre et qui faisait qu'il s'y sentait mieux qu'ailleurs.

Une chose appartenant irrémédiablement au Serpentard...Il avait d'ailleurs l'illusion que Malfoy se tenait près de lui, sans être là et qu'il apaisait sa conscience, chose assez dérangeante en soi quand on savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se piffer.

Il avait bien eu l'idée de sortir du lit, mais son corps ne voulait pas l'écouter, il en déduisit donc que c'était le lit qui le mettait dans cet état.

Le lit sur le quel il se trouvait était différent des autres, c'était un peu comme si tout les sentiments qui le minaient étaient absorbés par le matelas. Il se sentait calme et reposé, à des kilomètres de ses soucis quotidiens. Il faisait bon chaud ici et la température l'endormait peu à peu, puis une musique commença à trotter doucement dans sa tête.

Une musique qu'il connaissait mais qui avait un parfum d'oubli dans ses souvenirs. La musique s'amplifiait dans sa tête, ses paupières était closes depuis déjà longtemps, il se sentait tomber dans un gros nuage molletonné et duveteux duquel il sentait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se sortir.

Soudainement une voix lui revint, accompagnant les couplets et Harry sut d'où venait cette comptine et la personne qui la lui avait chanté.

La voix de sa mère raisonnait dans sa tête mais elle ne l'apaisait plus, elle le torturait. Les larmes aux yeux Harry s'extirpa du lit avec brusquerie. Il y' avait quelque chose ici qui ne devait plus jamais rentrer en contact avec lui. Sa santé mentale en dépendait.

Harry sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans le dortoir vide. L'heure du repas avait du sonner depuis un quart d'heure. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette chambre à dormir !

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse pour descendre à la grande salle ; la gorge nouée.

_"Tain' en plus ils m'ont dessapé, je suis sur qu'ils ont du se foutre de moi" _

Avec un peu de chance il tomberait sur Ron et Hermione !

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle Dumbledore était debout devant tous les élèves. Visiblement Harry venait de l'interrompre en plein discours.

-Ah ! Harry ! J'allais demander à tes camarades d'aller te chercher, mais tu arrives à temps.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Draco se rasseoir sur son banc d'un air dégagé, comme si aller le chercher ne lui aurait pas arraché un bras. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, ne sachant pas trop où s'asseoir.

-Hé bien Harry, installe-toi, j'ai une information de la plus haute importance à vous faire part.

Dumbledore, sourire aux lèvres lui désigna une place entre Crabbe et Goyle, mais Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour protester il avait déjà assez honte comme ça.

-Bien. Comme nombreux d'entre vous doivent certainement le savoir, cette année à lieu un événement sorcier qui ne se reproduit que tous les trois siècles. Je veux bien entendu parler de _l'Aurore Céleste_. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il en retourne et qui, j'en déduis, ne doivent pas suivre grand-chose pendant leurs cours d'histoire, il s'agit d'un phénomène naturel qui ressemble à s'y tromper à une aurore boréale ordinaire, à la différence parmi tant d'autres que celle-ci dure un an complet.

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle, Harry remarqua distraitement que Ron et Hermione étaient encore absents puis se concentra sur ce que disait Dumbledore.

-L'aurore Céleste est unique dans son genre, bien qu'elle ne cause aucune dérèglementation dans le monde Moldu elle est très destructrice dans le monde Sorcier. Elle génère d'énormes dérèglements saisonniers, mais elle est surtout nocive pour la Magie. A ce propos j'ai bien peur que cette année le saule Cogneur ne survive pas à ces intempéries.

Le bruit des conversations repris de plus belles dans la salle.

-Cette année sera atypique, les températures changeront d'heures en heures. Nous pourrons se retrouver avec un soleil caniculaire et avec une tempête de neige la minute suivante ! C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous et à toutes d'être vigilants, d'autant plus que nous ne connaissons qu'une infime partie de ce que ce phénomène peut engendrer. Le ministère de la Magie a préconisé un changement de calendrier exceptionnellement, il y aura donc un remaniement des vacances scolaires et des fêtes. Ce calendrier vous sera transmis par votre professeur principal à vos prochaines heures de cours.

Le directeur marqua une petite pose.

-Autre chose. Nous aurons cette année une nouvelle enseignante, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Burbage, fille de notre défunte et regrettée Charity Burbage qui vous fera l'honneur de vous instruire sur les us et coutumes des Moldus comme l'avait fait avant elle sa mère. Cette matière étant été déclarée comme obligatoire par le ministère, vous aurez donc également quelques mouvements d'emploi du temps prochainement.

Il y eu quelques secondes de blanc, puis le directeur frappa dans ses mains en l'honneur de la nouvelle enseignante, et les élèves reprirent le mouvement à sa suite avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Puis Dumbledore retrouva sa place à la table des professeurs et le repas commença.

Harry, mal à l'aise prit deux bouts de pain et s'en alla en direction de la bibliothèque pour retrouver un peu de calme et de solitude et réffléchir.

Son conflit avec Malfoy n'avait que trop duré. Quitte à tout essayer il se rendrait au rendez-vous du préfet.

Le mardi qui suivit, Harry se rendit au point de rassemblement une boulle au ventre. Mine de rien cette petite mise au point ne le rassurait pas du tout. De plus il n'avait adressé la parole à aucun Serpentard depuis l'incident.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de préfet de Malfoy en déglutissant.

-Toujours aussi ponctuel le balafré ! Commenta ironiquement le blond.

-Draco, ne commences pas. Bon ! Assieds-toi Potter, nous allons débuter, répliqua Pansy.

Devant lui, la pièce était arrangée de sorte à ce que trois fauteuils soient disposés en triangle, le tout séparé par une petite table ronde. Un peu plus au fond de la salle se trouvait Blaise. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver sur un plateau télévisé avec pour seul public, Blaise.

Une fois qu'il fût installé en face de Malfoy, Pansy ne s'éternisa pas plus et commença.

-Bien, nous allons débuter par un exercice _simple_... Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent, fixant leurs regards à l'arrachée semblant se demander lequel expliquerait à Pansy que son "exercice" était tout bonnement…débile. Draco, étant l'ami de Pansy, se dévoua pour la bonne cause.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec des cloques sur les doigts pour un truc aussi débile, ronchonna Draco

-**Ne-Fais pas le con Draco, fais ce que je te dis de faire**, répondit Pansy du tac au tac d'une voix rauque qui coupa tout de suite les minces espoirs du préfet.

Sous la menace Draco tendit la main au dessus de la table non sans lâcher un soupir. De toute façon Potter n'aurait jamais les couilles de la lui serrer, il allait trouver une vielle excuse pour ne pas le faire et pour une fois le héro passerait pour le méchant de l'histoire.

Dans le fond de la salle, Blaise étouffa un rire mesquin : C'était toujours comme ça avec Draco, dès que Pansy ordonnait de lui quelque chose, le blond faisait. Certes Draco essayait constamment de s'auto-persuader qu'il s'agissait de ses propres intentions, mais une fois de plus la réalité montrait au jeune Malfoy la triste réalité. Pansy le coupa dans ses pensées.

-_Bien_, nous avons fait la moitié du chemin. Maintenant, _Harry_, c'est à ton tour.

Le principal intéressé regardait Pansy du coin de l'œil d'un air effrayé...parce que Pansy, à cet instant, _était _effrayante.

Sa main jusque là cachée sous la table bougea doucement, se rapprochant lentement de celle de tendue devant lui.

- Allez Potter, ce n'est pas si compliqué, tu attrapes et tu secoues. Ce n'est pas une fille qui devrait t'apprendre comment on serre une main ! De moqua Malfoy pour l'échauffer et le pousser à bout.

Harry _hésitait_…Car il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à _hésiter_ à prendre cette main tendue, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Harry se donnait l'impression d'être un aimant, et Malfoy un autre. Oui c'était ça, ils étaient deux aimants négatifs, qu'on avait beau vouloir les lier ils s'échappaient à la moindre approche.

Il suffisait de voir leurs seuls rapports physiques pour s'en rendre compte : dès que l'un touchait l'autre, ils finissaient par se balancer mutuellement contre les murs.

Et si son hypothèse était bonne, la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être rapprocher ces deux aimants était un élément extérieur. Une sorte de plaque de taule qui les lierait sans pour autant enfreindre les lois de la physique. Et ce fut Pansy qui joua le rôle de cet élément sans pour autant s'en apercevoir.

La jeune fille attrapa le poignet de Harry avec douceur, et comme au ralenti la rapprocha de celle de Draco.

Harry se laissa faire. Plongé dans le regard de Malfoy, un air interrogatif et effrayé sur le visage quand le bout de ses doigts effleura ceux de sa Némésis.

Il sentit celle-ci reculer un peu, et trembler. A présent, l'expression d'Harry s'était décalquée sur le visage de Malfoy sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne sache pourquoi.

Pansy attrapa cette fois-ci le poignet de Draco avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous la table.

Un calme assourdissant s'était fait dans la pièce.

Draco sentait sa main se rapprocher de celle plus chaude de Potter, et ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Malfoy appréhendait au-delà de l'imaginable. Pourtant il ne s'agissait que d'un contact anodin… mais ce contact lui rappelait sa première année, l'humiliation que Potter lui avait fait part, sa déception face à ce rejet, et la honte qui s'était peu à peu muée en rage contre Harry.

Quand il sentit la paume de sa main approcher de celle d'Harry il crispa les paupières d'appréhension. Il l'avait à peine effleurée qu'il voulait déjà la retirer, mais Pansy resserra sa poigne.

Il s'entait Pansy trembler tant elle forçait. Draco sentait son bras se remplir de fourmis car le sang avait du mal à affluer dedans.

Sa paume était à quelques millimètres de celle d'Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à les franchir. La poigne de son amie commençait à glisser de son bras. A cet instant il sut que Pansy, qui respirait de plus en plus fort, ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il se permit d'esquisser un sourire victorieux.

Quand soudainement la main d'Harry franchit la barrière invisible qui les séparait et agrippa violement celle de Draco avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Malfoy fut si troublé qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour plonger dans ceux d'Harry dans lesquels il trouva les mêmes interrogations implicites.

Pansy rompit le silence, sa voix laissant entendre de petits essoufflements.

-Bien, je suis fière de vous. En une minute vous venez de vous rapprocher plus qu'en sept années…

Elle laissa accuser le coup, rigolant un peu en observant les deux garçons se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, puis reprit.

-On a fait en grand pas aujourd'hui et je vous promets que je parviendrais à vous faire communiquer tous les deux…On règlera ce problème à trois, chuchota-elle en couvrant leurs mains avec les siennes.

Harry et Draco ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et Pansy les scrutait d'un œil satisfait, car aucun des deux garçons ne semblait vouloir retirer sa main de l'autre.

Soudainement la porte de la chambre claqua les faisant tous les trois sursauter et leurs mains se délièrent. Blaise venait de sortir de la pièce.

La magie du moment venait de se briser.

-Il faut croire que Blaise s'ennuyait, rigola doucement Pansy en se grattant la tête.

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Harry se retint de tout commentaire. Après quelques secondes de blanc Pansy reprit.

-Je pense qu'il serait inutile de vous demander quoi-que-ce-soit d'autre aujourd'hui…Tenez ! C'est pour la prochaine séance, rajouta-elle en leur tendant une feuille de papier vert clair.

-Je ne veux pas aller à un second rendez-vous, Parkinson. Répliqua Harry du tac au tac en fronçant les sourcils. Sans vouloir te blesser, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, mais c'est impossible. Sérieusement ! Tu nous vois ? Malfoy ? Moi ? Devenir amis ? On arrive à peine à se croiser sans se mettre sur la tronche ! Je suis désolé mais j'arrête les frais ici.

Harry se leva sous le regard perdu de Pansy, la laissant seule avec Draco avant de refermer la porte.

Bien que pour une fois Malfoy comprenne où Potter voulait en venir, il s'agaçait de le voir réagir de manière aussi blessante vis-à-vis de son amie.

-Pansy, je…

-N'essaies pas de me consoler Draco, je sais que j'y arriverais…j'aurais juste besoin d'un coup de main de ta part…

Cela faisait bien trois bonnes heures qu'Harry se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait toujours pas revu Ron ni Hermione et s'était mis à étudier ses cours à défaut d'avoir des occupations plus réjouissantes.

Le problème étant que sans l'aide d'Hermione cette tâche était de plus en plus difficile. Plongé dans son livre de métamorphose Harry ne capta même pas que Draco venait de faire son entrée.

Le blond s'installa à une table adjacente sans se faire repérer et se mit à écrire frénétiquement sur un parchemin qu'il venait de sortir de sa cape.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il chuchota un sort à la feuille et commença à ranger ses affaires pour partir le plus vite possible.

Harry, toujours pris dans ses réflexions sursauta quand un serpent de papier apparu sur la page qu'il était en train de lire.

Le serpent ondulait sur le livre sans qu'Harry ne puisse le saisir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il émit un soupir teinté d'énervement que le serpent se laissa attraper puis il se déroula. Apparu alors devant lui le papier vert hôpital que Pansy avait tenté de lui donner tout à l'heure.

Harry avait pourtant été clair, il refuserait une seconde entrevue en compagnie des trois serpentards. De colère il froissa la feuille sans même la lire, et s'aperçu alors qu'un second feuillet accompagnait le message sur lequel une écriture délicate et posée apparaissait.

_"Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas l'intension de te rendre à une autre entrevue. Je te rassure ce n'est pas mon cas non plus. Cependant Pansy est la plus précieuse de mes amies et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, sans cette raison je ne serais pas en train de te demander un truc aussi débile._

_Sachant très bien qu'il t'en faut plus pour te convaincre, j'ai un marché à te proposer._

_J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur à propos de Weasel et Granger, et je suis certain qu'en bon asocial que tu es tu n'en as pas eu vent. En l'échange de ces infos tu devras te rendre demain, même heure, même salle avec ton papier rempli. Ne me remercie pas._

_D.M_

_Ps : la consigne apparaitra sur le papier si, et seulement si, tu t'engages à venir à la séance. Si c'est le cas, tu auras juste à écrire "J'accepte" dessus. Réfléchit bien avant de prendre ta décision."_

Harry se baffa mentalement de n'avoir pas pensé à trainer dans des endroits plus fréquentés pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Il se tira les cheveux. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ses amis et qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Resserrer la main à Malfoy serait certes cher payer pour quelques ragots sans garanties mais il était temps pour Harry de faire quelque chose pour faire avancer cette histoire.

C'est résolu et effrayé qu'il apposa son accord sur la feuille verte pale.

_"J'accepte…"_

_À suivre…_

_Je sais, ça fait un peu leg' leg' pour quatre mois d'absence, mais je ne voyait pas où l'arrêter sinon, alors il va falloir vous contenter de ça pour le moment, la suite est déjà écrite je ne vous ferez plus attendre comme pour ce chapitre. Je ne vous promet rien, car visiblement je suis incapable de tenir mes promesses._

_En espérant quand même vous voir pour la suite, Narutoaddicteuse~ (qui s'excuse encore)_

_L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais Harry va bien se faire Draco un jour ou l'autre_


	9. Chapter 9

Tchoubidou les gens o/

Yé soui de retour pour le chapitre 9, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre !

Vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette histoire et ça me fait chaud au cœur ~. Sinon ben j'ai pas trop de trucs à vous dire (pour une fois~) alors je vous laisse lire.

Bzouws à tous, Narutoaddicteuse~

Un grand MERCI à :

~Taion ~Jenny-chana

~ Emilianor & ~Bellone

~Manon0511 ~BB-Initials

De De

Vous avez magnifié mon anniversaire ~

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Pansy s'est mis en tête de réconcilier Potter et Malfoy, mais leur dernier rendez vous s'est plutôt mal passé. Harry apprend qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Hermione et Ron et Draco se sert de cette information pour l'obliger à retenter l'expérience avec Pansy.

Chapitre 9 : Qui t'as fait ça ?

Note; le Slighr est une langue morte des sangs-purs, inventée par Artoung. Elle apparait dans sa fiction "Jusqu'à", si vous n'avez pas encore lu ce chef d'œuvre.

-Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé à répondre ?...Vous savez pendant combien de temps je me suis cassée le cul à chercher un sort pour mettre au point des questionnaires pareils ?

-Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, Parkinson, j'avais déjà assez de devoirs à faire avec mes cours normaux, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Si tu veux jouer les maitresses d'école, ne t'obstine pas dans la psychomagie, souffla Harry.

-Sur ce coup-ci, Potter n'a pas totalement tort. Et puis, _sérieusement, _c'est quoi cette question débile ?

Draco prit une voix niaise avant d'énoncer ladite question.

-"Trouve cinq qualités et cinq défauts définissent, selon toi, Potter"…Personnellement je ne vois pas comment on peut faire un hors sujet sur ce genre de question, autant que je sache c'est mon avis que tu m'as demandé. Dit-il en reprenant sa voix normale.

-Draco ne surenchéri pas, _veux-tu_ ? s'énerva Pansy, piquée.

Le principal accusé haussa les sourcils et leva les mains en l'air dans un signe d'abandon.

-Bon. J'ai fait ma part du marché, je veux les infos sur mes amis, Malfoy.

-Pas si vite Potty, _pas si vite. _D'abord je voudrais savoir ce que tu as écrit à mon sujet.

-Les infos d'abord !

-Nan mais regardez-vous, on dirait deux mafieux en plein trafic, souffla Pansy désespérée en se tenant la tête... De toute façon pour ce qu'il y avait d'écrit…ajoute-elle en regardant les fiches d'un regard flou.

Sans plus de préambules Malfoy arracha la feuille des mains de Pansy.

-Hé ! Rends-moi ça !

Pas perturbé pour deux galions Draco se mit à lire à haute voix la feuille de Potter.

-Alooors~…d'après Potter, ma première qualité est :…_Que je suis riche_ ?. Draco releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?... Et puis je te ferais dire que toi non plus tu ne vis pas à la rue; remarqua-il en haussant les sourcils, visiblement étonné de la mauvaise foi de sa Némésis.

-C'est une _qualité_ comme une autre. Et je suis sûr que c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu as autant de succès avec les filles. Si tu regardes bien il n'y a que des matérialistes qui t'adressent la parole, Malfoy.

-Amusant Potty. Comme si "Ginevra la Weasel" s'était casée avec toi dans le seul but de faire une ribambelle de rejetons à ton effigie !

-Calmez-vous un peu, je suis certaine qu'on vous entend dans le dortoir ! Coupa Pansy.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent méchamment du regard. Ce fut Draco qui baissa la tête en premier pour retourner à sa lecture.

-Bon, passons à ma seconde qualité… "_Malfoy est quelqu'un de respecté à Poudlard, bien que j'ignore pourquoi…"_ Potter, Potter, Potter…si tu avais plus de jugeote tu te serais aperçu que la réponse est dans ta phrase. Le simple fait que je _sois_ un Malfoy fait de moi un être respecté.

-C'est étrange, je n'avais pas cette impression durant le procès de ton père. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas à lui que l'on s'adressait quand on hurlait "parjure" dans la salle…

-Potter, je te préviens tout de suite, ne t'aventures pas sur ce chemin. Tu ne sais **rien** de Draco ! Commença à s'énerver Pansy.

Harry pouffa d'un rire moqueur.

-J'en connais assez pour savoir qu'un mec comme lui n'a pas sa place à Poudlard, et pour ma part c'est amplement suffisant ! rigola-il sous l'évidence.

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'un mec qui se fait rejeter de sa propre maison est à même de me donner des conseils ?...Pitoyable Potter_, pitoyable_ !...ne fais pas cette tête j'ai très bien compris que ton histoire était aussi nette que Trelawney ! C'est pour dire !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles Malfoy, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est Dumbledore qui m'as […]

-Évitons de perdre plus de temps dans des mensonges éhontés Potty, poursuivons…

Il y eu un petit blanc. Draco regarda la feuille en fronçant les sourcils, la tournant dans tous les sens.

-…Attends, tu n'as trouvé que_ deux_ qualités sur moi ?

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas je me suis rattrapé sur les défauts, répondit Harry en lui adressant un sourire faux-cul de premier cru.

Draco bougonna mais commença à lire la liste des défauts que lui reprochait Potter.

-_Albinos ? _Mais je ne suis pas albinos espèce de gogol, je suis juste _blond _!

-Appelle ça comme tu veux si ça peux te soulager la conscience. Pour ma part je reste sûr que tu as été victime d'une anomalie génétique…

Le blond sorti de ses gonds et comme électrifié par la rage, se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Harry l'imita tellement vite qu'on aurait pu croire à une parfaite synchronisation.

-C'est toi l'anomalie génétique !

-Quelle répartie Malfoy ! J'en reste bouche bée !

-Je préfère garder ma répartie si elle me dispense de ton impolitesse. Attaquer quelqu'un sur son physique est un comportement digne d'un Poufsouffle bien atteint, ou dans ton cas, d'une crétinerie insoupçonnée !

-Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas lu ce que tu as écrit à mon sujet ?

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répondit Malfoy d'une voix pédante.

-Je cite "_Parmi tous les défauts de saint Potty, je vais commencer par son immonde cicatrice qu'il arbore si fièrement.(…)"_ Je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai jamais "arboré fièrement", comme tu le dis si bien ! Et je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais celui qui m'as fait cette cicatrice à été ton coloc' pendant un bon bout de temps…tu sais ? Celui qui a assassiné mes parents ? dit Harry d'une voix faussement intriguée et en se pinçant le menton dans une mimique réflective.

-Je te ferais dire que sans cette cicatrice tu ne serais rien de plus qu'un vulgaire péquenot et que le seul et unique surnom qu'on t'aurait donné aurait été "binoclard" avec les culs de bouteille que tu portes !

-Tu as raison je devrais me réjouir du fait que mes parents soient morts quand j'étais gamin !, ironisa Harry sous l'évidence de la chose en se frappant le front avec le plat de la main.

Pansy assistait impuissante à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle aurait bien agi, mais elle était certaine que les garçons ne l'auraient même pas écouté…et puis le but de son entrevue était, _à la base_, de les faire parler pour crever l'abcès, alors bon…

-Je tiens à te rappeler que si le miséreux est resté ton pote c'était juste dans le but de se faire voir aux cotés de quelqu'un de renommé ! Le convia Draco

-Ton jugement est totalement absurde. Ron et Hermione sont mes amis parce qu'ils m'aiment. Ma cicatrice n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Hurla Potter en renversant sa chaise.

-En parlant de tes…"si bons amis" tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas en ce moment même à leur chevet, à l'infirmerie ? Demanda le blond d'un air suffisant. Le stade de leur éclabouille fait peine à voir ! ajouta-il en rigolant méchamment, heureux de constater que son attaque s'avérait plus efficace que les autres.

Harry était un peu perdu. Il opta donc pour un petit sourire suffisant, avec un peu de chance Malfoy blaguais et il comprendrait que ça ne servait à rien de jouer ce genre de jeux avec lui.

-Tu mens, ils ne sont pas à l'infirmerie, je…

Le haussement de sourcil dubitatif de Malfoy lui coupa la parole.

.

.

.

Ce n'était pas possible, il blaguait ?

Et pourtant tout collait. Hermione qui s'enfuyait dès qu'elle l'apercevait, Ron qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs jours. Ils ne se rendaient même plus dans la grande salle pour manger ! Bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué un truc aussi énorme ?

Draco l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-On dirait que tu viens de voir ton propre fantôme Potty. Tu ne veux pas te rasseoir ? Je te préviens tout de suite je n'ai pas l'intension de ramasser en plein vol s'il te prend la fantaisie de tomber dans les vapes, ricana-il.

La seule réponse qu'il eut en contre partie fut un regard haineux de la part d'Harry.

-Mais tu m'as l'air bien informé Malfoy. Je pourrais presque croire que tu t'es amusé à espionner mes amis...ou alors, c'est tout simplement toi qui as lancé les offensives ?

Draco se rapprocha de Harry dans une démarche féline et bientôt leurs torses se rencontrèrent tant l'espace les séparant était infime. Visiblement Malfoy essayait de déstabiliser Harry encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Les choses allaient encore s'envenimer si Pansy ne réagissait pas immédiatement.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux. On va essayez de régler ce problème entre Êtres civilisés.

Les deux garçons ne firent même pas signe d'écouter Pansy, trop captivés par leur haine pour pouvoir l'entendre.

-Saint Potty ne trouve pas d'excuses pour avoir laissé ses amis se prendre une raclée qu'il faut déjà qu'il trouve quelqu'un à blâmer. Désolé de t'annoncer ça de but en blanc mais il semblerait que je ne sois plus la seule personne à vouloir te faire du mal ici. Comme quoi il existe des gens censés en ce bas monde !

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de Draco s'échouer sur ses lèvres et eut un frisson de dégout en pensant que cet air était entré dans les poumons de sa Némésis.

-Je suis certain que c'est toi qui les as attaqué Malfoy, siffla-il.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à le prouver puisque tu es si malin ! répliqua-il en le poussant de sa main et en haussant son agaçant sourcil gauche.

Les deux garçons se toisaient du regard. Tellement concentrés qu'ils n'entendaient pas la voix de Pansy qui leur demandait de se calmer. La jeune fille commençait doucement à paniquer. Vu comme c'était parti ils allaient en venir aux mains.

-Je serais toi Potty je ne perdrais pas plus de temps ici. Vu l'état de tes amis je me demande s'ils survivront jusqu'à la fête de Pâques !

-Espèce d'[…]

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! LA SÉANCE EST TERMINÉE ! Hurla Pansy dans un élan de rage. Ça ne sert à rien que je m'obstine à essayer de vous réconcilier si vous n'y mettez pas du votre. Je ne vous donnerais pas d'autre rendez vous tant que vous ne vous serez pas calmés ! Sortez maintenant !

Malfoy et Harry, qui n'avaient pas calculé la Serpentarde, se demandaient bien ce qui lui arrivait pour leur parler aussi brusquement sans raison apparente. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas digérer le fait de recevoir des ordres de Pansy et restèrent à se toiser encore quelques secondes avant que Draco ne se lasse.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Potty, parce que tu risque de le regretter plus tard si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, chuchota-il dans l'oreille droite de Harry.

-Tu me le payeras Malfoy, alors profites de tes derniers instants avec tes dents,…conseil _d'ami._

…Mais l'intéressé était déjà parti de la chambre, le laissant seul avec Pansy.

Le calme se fit dans la pièce. Harry fixait ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il serrait tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

-Potter, si tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler je…

Mais il ne l'écouta pas plus et sortit en trombe à son tour pour aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione lui avait fait part d'une section de la bibliothèque dans laquelle personne ne mettait jamais les pieds. Harry s'y rendit sans trop y réfléchir. De toute façon il n'était plus capable de faire quelque chose qui relèverait du domaine de la réflexion pour aujourd'hui.

Il s'installa à une table tout au fond de la pièce, entre les rangées de livres écrits en Slighr(1) et autres langues mortes. C'était l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir à tête reposée.

Hermione était un vrai géni, jamais personne n'aurait pensé à aller le chercher ici. Pas même Dumbledore, c'est pour dire !

…En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Hermione était l'idiote du village, s'amusa t'il à penser. Et puis son bref amusement se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu en repensant à sa meilleure amie. Était-il réellement en train de "s'amuser" alors que _sa _Mione était en quarantaine à l'infirmerie avec Ron ?

Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, pourtant une seule chose restait claire dans toute cette histoire : Malfoy n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Lorsque Draco lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était plus la seule personne à vouloir lui faire du mal à Poudlard Harry avait bien remarqué l'intonation décontenancée transparaitre dans la voix du Serpentard. Il se permit un rire sans joie en se souvenant qu'un des traits fort du caractère de Malfoy était sa possessivité aberrante. Harry mettrait sa baguette au feu que sous un coup de sang, Draco serait capable de venir lui piquer une crise de jalousie _juste _parce que le Survivant n'était plus _son _punching-ball attitré.

Sa Némésis mise de coté, il savait très bien à qui il avait affaire. Après tout il aurait dû se souvenir que _ces abrutis _avaient la vengeance tenace. Il était même certain d'être la cause de l'hospitalisation de ses deux amis. Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac.

Le pire pour lui restait tout de même le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur rendre visite, risquant de leur attirer encore plus de problèmes.

Il avait bien pensé à sa cape, mais il était fort probable que quelqu'un soit assigné à leur surveillance pour les examiner en cas de complications.

Si seulement il était doté d'un cerveau à la capacité plus éloquente il aurait su quoi faire, se flagella-il intérieurement. Mais voilà. Il n'était pas Hermione et ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aide…

_Hermione _qui devait être dans une chambre froide et impersonnelle de l'infirmerie, très certainementen train de dormir, connaissant l'infirmière et son gout prononcé pour l'utilisation abusive de potions de sommeil…

_Soudain,_ quelque chose fit "tilt" dans sa tête, il tenait la solution : Si s'y rendre de jour était impossible, la nuit lui offrait un éventail d'opportunités qui ne se solderaient pas obligatoirement par un échec…et rien que ça, c'était déjà pas mal ~

Draco se demandait bien ce arrivait au balafré. Il était bientôt trois heures du matin et voilà qu'il s'était mis à vadrouiller dans les couloirs du château. Tout ce que Malfoy savait à cet instant, c'était qu'il _devait_ le suivre. Il était crevé de sa journée de cours et il se les gelait dans son pyjama trop fin pour la température du couloir, mais cette excursion nocturne était trop étrange pour qu'il ne sache pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

En plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et c'était le genre de chose qui l'empêchait de dormir, donc tant qu'à faire, autant espionner Potty.

Vu vers où il se dirigeait, Potter avait l'intention de rendre visite à ses amis, ce qui pouvait s'avérer fort intéressant pour Draco qui n'avait pas revu les deux gryffondor depuis sa dernière excursion à l'infirmerie.

Draco attendait à un angle de mur lorsqu'Harry saisit la clenche de la porte. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure tant il était excité par ce qu'il pourrait apprendre sur sa Némésis, imaginant des scénarios tous plus débiles les uns que les autres.

Harry venait de franchir le seuil de la porte quand il fut soudainement éjecté à l'extérieur sous le regard effrayé de Draco qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Potter, acculé contre un mur tâtonna quelque secondes par terre à la recherche de ses lunettes tombées de son nez tant le choc avait été rude. Quand il les remit, Harry vit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui sans pour autant le reconnaitre tout de suite.

Draco, toujours dans son coin, observait la scène. Quand il avait vu Harry voler et s'écraser contre le mur, il avait hésité à déguerpir en courant, mais l'appel de l'action avait été plus fort. A présent, le garçon -_que Draco reconnu comme étant Dean Thomas_-, venait d'attraper Harry par le col pour l'épingler au mur.

Visiblement, Dean n'avait pas vu immédiatement à qui il avait eut affaire. En effet son expression faciale était passée d'un mélange de terreur et de colère à une mine lasse et triste, quoi qu'une pointe de haine persistait toujours dans son regard.

-Tu oses venir ici ? Chuchota Dean d'une voix crispée et mal contrôlée.

-C'est Malfoy qui m'a dit qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne les vois plus et je commençais sérieusement à […]

Dean le coupa dans sa lancée d'une voix tranchante et plus assurée.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que tu te permets de venir ici ? Tu te rends au moins compte que c'est à cause de tes conneries qu'ils sont ici, d-dans cet état pitoyable ?

-Penses-tu sérieusement que je suis bête au point de ne pas savoir ça ? répondit Harry effrontément.

-Et bien visiblement oui, puisque tu es assez idiot pour venir les voir !

-Dean, je suis juste venu ici pour savoir comment ils vont, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! Si tu ne me laisses pas les voir, dis moi au moins ce qui leur arrive, soupira il.

De là où Draco se trouvait, Dean semblait juger du regard Potter.

-Leur crise d'éclabouille est fulgurante. Pomfresh n'a encore jamais vu un cas aussi récalcitrant. À peine un bouton disparait qu'une dizaine d'autres apparaissent. Si leur cas ne s'améliore pas d'ici 48h elle devra les envoyer à St Mangouste. On ne sait pas encore trop ce qui se passe, mais c'est un peu comme si quelque chose les empêchait de guérir…

La poigne de Dean sur le cou de Harry s'était relâchée, lui laissant la liberté de pouvoir se laisser de glisser dos au mur les yeux rivés sur le sol dallé de pierres. Le noir se mit à sa hauteur et lui prit le menton pour qu'il relève la tête.

-Ça va aller ? demanda-il sincèrement inquiet.

-Laisse-moi aller les voir Dean. J'en ai besoin, articula difficilement Harry.

-Tu sais tout comme moi que je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

-_Dean, _j-j'en ai _vraiment besoin. Ne me fais pas ça !_

La voix du garçon se brisa, visiblement incapable de contenir ses sentiments.

_-_Non, Harry. C'est non. Tu te ferais plus de mal qu'autre chose en y allant. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu les voies dans cet état.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais visiblement, Granger et Weasley n'avaient pas choppés leurs microbes en allant sucer les poignées de portes de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il lui semblait qu'il commençait à toucher du bout des doigts le secret d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien s'en prendre ainsi au "trio d'or", mais ça avait l'air…_sérieux._

S'il fallait avoir de couilles proéminentes pour s'attaquer à eux deux ; il en faudrait une belle cargaison pour s'en prendre au Survivant…ou alors il fallait juste être un Malfoy, mais cela revenait à dire la même chose. La conversation qui continuait l'arracha à ses pensées.

-Je ne tiendrais pas sans les voir, et _Ils_ le savent très bien. Laisse-moi y aller une dernière fois ! supplia Harry.

-_je sais _que c'est difficile pour toi Harry, mais si tu t'obstines à essayer d'y aller je serais obligé d'aller voir Rusard, quitte à faire perdre des points à ma maison par la même occasion. Alors ne fais pas le con.

A cet instant Harry sut qu'il venait de perdre la bataille. De là où Draco se trouvait il pouvait entendre les faibles sanglots d'Harry lui parvenir.

-Je perds tout Dean ! _Ils_ m'ont tout pris ! Je me retrouve chez Serpentard et _ils_ trouvent encore le moyen de détruire mes seuls amis ! Et ça les Weasley ne me le pardonneront jamais ! Dis moi ce qu'il me reste, _Dean_, dis-le moi, parce que là je suis à deux doigts de me tirer une balle !

-_Harry…_

_-_Et pour ne pas trop en rajouter ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Malfoy ne comprenne se qu'il se passe. Dumbledore et Snape m'ont bien fait comprendre que c'était ma dernière chance, s'il l'apprend je perdrais ma place à Poudlard et là, j'aurais _vraiment tout _perdu.

Dean, complètement désemparé ne savait pas trop quoi faire et opta pour laisser son ami vider son sac une bonne fois pour toute. Harry marqua une petite pause pour renifler et repris de plus belle.

-Je savais que ce monde n'était pas fait pour moi… Je finirais tout seul, comme je l'ai toujours été, rigola-il désabusé en faisant fit de cette observation. Et puis un beau jour, en lisant la Gazette vous apprendrez que _"votre héro" _a clamsé dans un caniveau après s'être fait attaqué par un clodo ; la belle vie !, ironisa-il.

Draco était sur le cul. Imaginer Potter dans une merde pareille ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, et pourtant les faits étaient là. Qui pouvait bien se permettre de détruire le héro du monde sorcier aussi facilement ? Qui pouvait le détester au point de lui souhaiter une mort lente et douloureuse ?

Le serpentard était tellement abasourdi, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que sa baguette lui glissait des mains pour atterrir sur les dalles du couloir. Ce fut le sursaut de Dean qui le "réveilla", le coupant de sa contemplation pour le mur qui lui faisait face.

Dean qui serrait maladroitement Harry contre lui venait de le relâcher brusquement, un air terrifié sur le visage.

-Il y a quelqu'un, finit-il par chuchoter. Dégages d'ici, si on se fait prendre ensemble je finirais moi aussi à l'infirmerie….Écoutes, Harry. Repense à ce que je viens de te dire, peut-être comprendras-tu que si tu veux les revoir vivants il faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis. Fais le bon choix, laisses les en dehors de tout ça. Après ce qu'ils ont subi pendant la guerre en te suivant, ce serait mal les remercier…Il faut que tu sois fort c-courage ! murmura-il avant de le laisser pour partir en quatrième vitesse, fuyant des adversaires imaginaires.

Draco observait encore Potter dans son coin. Le brun s'était relevé, avait séché ses larmes d'un revers de main et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé et tremblotant vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Malfoy crut qu'il allait franchir la porte et passer outre les recommandations de Dean, mais la main de Harry se stoppa sur la poignée et il eut un mouvement de recul avant d'aller plus loin.

De là où il se trouvait le serpentard pouvait lire un certain dégout sur le visage de sa Némésis, qui s'était subitement remise à sangloter silencieusement, le front collé contre la porte, les mains crispée sur le bois sculpté.

Regarder Harry dans un état pareil le rendait malade, et une rage sans nom lui noua l'estomac sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait que concevoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Potter à cet instant, s'imaginant soudainement à sa place, avec ses amis de l'autre coté de la porte ; à l'infirmerie par sa faute ; sans même pouvoir aller les voir et s'enquérir de leur santé.

Une culpabilité sans nom qui n'avait pas lieu d'être lui rongeait l'estomac quand il se rappela qu'il faisait lui aussi parti des persécuteurs de Potter quand il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Lui qui s'était autoproclamé Némésis du balafré et avait voué sa vie à lui faire du mal, tombait de très haut en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la mort de Potter au point de mettre en œuvres des plans pareils.

Plus Draco en apprenait sur Harry et toute cette histoire, plus il le regrettait, pensa-il en le regardant pleurer contre la porte.

Soudain, le bruit des pas que Dean avait entendu précédemment lui parvint plus nettement : des gens approchaient.

Il allait partir quand il se redit compte que Potter ne bougeait pas.

Potter qui était tellement à coté de la plaque qu'il ne les calculait même pas.

Draco hésitait.

Plus il hésitait, plus il réduisait leurs chances de s'en tirer sans se faire remarquer. Il pouvait rester là où il était pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire; après tout il était plutôt bien caché et il pourrait s'enfuir sans se faire prendre si les choses s'envenimaient. Ou alors il pouvait…il pouvait prévenir Potter pour qu'il se bouge…

Parce que ça avait l'air sérieux cette histoire.

Draco restait statique. Il devrait se sentir heureux de voir des gens s'en prendre à Potter, avec un peu de chance il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas un héros si fantastique ça.

Pourtant, _quelque chose_ en lui savait qu'Harry ne se considérait pas comme le héro de leur génération.

Et ce fut ce "quelque chose" qui le poussa à avancer vers Potter. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il _avança_, comme au ralenti vers lui.

Le Harry en face de lui semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Il lui paraissait tellement fragile par rapport à l'image que Draco s'était construite de lui au fil de leurs disputes.

Il ne savait pas comment l'avertir de sa présence, il ne _voulait pas_ l'effrayer. Prenant son courage à deux mains il saisit le bras gauche de Harry et de le secouer un peu.

-_Potter …? _Chuchota-il

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement pour menacer Draco de sa baguette.

-Wow, calmos Potty, l'averti Draco en mettant en évidence ses mains en l'air.

-_Malfoy ? _Gémit Harry visiblement de plus en plus pâle. Qu'es-ce que tu …?

Pour toute réponse le serpentard lui intima de se taire en appuyant son index sur ses lèvres.

Le doigt de Malfoy était gelé sur ses lèvres chauffées par les larmes, et Harry s'angoissa en se demandant depuis combien de temps il était dans les couloirs à l'espionner.

Puis Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel en lui faisant signe de tendre l'oreille. Ce n'est que quand il retira enfin sa main, étrangement tremblante, de son visage, que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

-Du calme Potty, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris les emmerdes arrivent, chuchota le blond rapidement.

-je…_Hein _?

-Il faut qu'on se bouge, _allez ! _S'impatienta Draco en le poussant un peu.

-Mais !

Visiblement trop à coté de la plaque, Harry ne réagissait pas. Dans un sifflement d'agacement, Draco s'empara de son bras pour le tirer à sa suite. Harry n'avait rien vu venir et manqua de s'écraser par terre comme un flan quand Malfoy se mit à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs.

Draco était complètement paniqué. Il courait aussi vite que possible en tirant Potter derrière lui, il savait où il devait aller pour qu'ils aient la paix mais le brun, qui n'y mettait définitivement pas du sien pour avancer, était de plus en plus difficile à tirer. En plus il sentait son pyjama qui commençait à glisser dangereusement de ses hanches.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de Sir Henri que Malfoy sembla se calmer. Harry, qui n'avait pas prévu un arrêt si brusque frappa de plein fouet le dos de Malfoy.

-Sir Henri, Urgence !

Sans plus de cérémonie le tableau pivota dans un craquement pour les laisser entrer. Draco poussa un gémissement d'énervement quand il s'aperçu qu'il devait à nouveau tirer la manche d'Harry pour qu'il ne reste pas sur le palier. Dans la foulée il le fit entrer dans sa chambre de préfet avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse les entendre.

Draco referma la porte derrière lui avec délicatesse avant de se retourner brusquement vers Harry qui se tenait, bras ballants, au milieu de la chambre.

-Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe Potter ? hurla-il après avoir insonorisé la pièce d'un sort.

Harry ne réagissait pas, il le regardait sans même le voir, le regard vide tel un mollusque ébouillanté.

Malfoy ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait amené le balafré ici sur un coup de tête, sans trop y réfléchir et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait avec un légume amorphe sur les bras.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à un Potter à l'aspect faible et vulnérable, c'était nouveau pour lui et c'était pour cela qu'il avait agi comme il l'avait fait pendant toute la soirée.

C'était à cause de cette mine suicidaire qu'il l'avait attrapé par la main pour l'emmener loin de tout.

A cause de son absence de réactivité qu'il s'était mis à lui crier dessus en arrivant.

Et c'était sans doute à cause des tremblements d'Harry qu'il éprouvait de la culpabilité à présent…

Car _oui_, Harry s'était mis à trembler. Draco s'en était aperçu quand il s'était retourné. Potter tremblait et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillants.

-_Putain_, souffla t-il dans un soupir de résignation.

Draco se fit l'effet d'un braconnier s'approchant d'un animal blessé. Il voulu se gifler mentalement en pensant à un truc aussi débile à un instant pareil car il était évident que même si Potter semblait abattu il n'en restait pas moins un Gryffondor et le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Plus il avançait, plus les yeux de Harry s'exorbitaient. Lorsqu'il fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque, le brun sursauta et recula jusqu'à avoir le dos collé au mur derrière lui.

Pour ne pas l'effrayer plus Draco rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pyjama avant leva les mains en l'air d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

Il était de plus en plus proche du brun qui semblait vouloir s'incruster dans le mur pour disparaitre.

Si Draco avait peur, Harry, lui, était terrorisé. Tout c'était passé trop vite, et encore essoufflé d'avoir couru dans les couloirs il commençait seulement à se demander ce qui allait advenir de lui maintenant que Malfoy s'approchait de plus en plus de son secret.

De plus le serpentard agissait bizarrement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. D'abord il l'avait amené dans sa chambre de préfet, lui avait demandé des explications –question à la quelle il n'avait pas répondu d'ailleurs- et maintenant Malfoy s'approchait de lui Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train d'arriver à sa Némésis et n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste pour se défendre.

-C'est bon, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste voir ce que tu as au visage. Ok ?

Harry se rendit seulement compte qu'une vive douleur lui compressait le nez. Lorsqu'il il passa la main dessus ce fut pire et quand il baissa les yeux sur sa main il s'aperçu enfin que son nez saignait abondamment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que deux mains glacées tenaient en coupe son visage. Malfoy se tenait face à lui, le perçant de son regard mercure sans même le savoir.

Harry, trop troublé par le fait que le visage de sa Némésis se trouvait aussi près du sien ne fit pas le moindre geste de recul quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'examiner.

Malfoy fixait son nez avec une concentration presque chirurgicale, tournant délicatement la tête de Harry en lui bougeant le menton, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Ses sourcils blonds se fronçaient dans une mine réflective qui lui allait étonnement…_bien_.

-Tu t'es déjà cassé le nez avant ? Chuchota-il.

Harry dû réfléchir avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase de Malfoy, et quand il lui parvint il se souvint qu'effectivement, quelqu'un l'avait quelque peu _aidé_ à se casser le nez en sixième année, apparemment cette personne ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Réponds pas trop vite non plus, c'est pas comme s'il était quatre heure, rouspéta le blond.

Évitant un énième affront l'ex-Gryffondor acquiesça du chef.

-Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas…Bon, ça risque de faire un peu mal, mais…

Harry se crispa, tentant de s'éloigner du Serpentard, mais en vain, car le blond se saisi de son bras pour l'immobiliser.

-Hé calme-toi, c'est pas la mort non plus. Allez, à trois. Un…Deux…

Harry n'entendit pas le "trois" que le Serpentard lui avait déjà remis le nez en place et qu'un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, ayant le mérite de lui remettre par la même occasion les idées en place.

Bon. Crier sur Malfoy ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, mais en même temps il ne sentait pas d'attaque à lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer, Harry se contenta donc de rester de marbre bien qu'à l'intérieur de lui une sorte de sonnette d'alarme lui indiquait que cela ne suffirait pas à amadouer sa Némésis.

Aussi imperceptible soit le changement de comportement d'Harry, Draco le perçu. La lueur affolée de son regard avait disparu. Bon il semblait encore être à coté de la plaque mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Le silence qui s'était installé dans la "conversation" commença à gêner le blond qui reprit en soufflant exagérément pour montrer son agacement.

-Je ne pense pas me tromper en imaginant que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe. J'aurais bien quelques moyens de te faire cracher le morceau mais je doute fort que le règlement de l'école m'autorise ce genre d'écarts.

Comme prévu Harry ne bougea pas. De toute façon la décision qu'avait prit le Serpentard l'arrangeait alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il donnerait un signe de vie autre que sa présence physique.

-Il doit être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et on ne peut pas retourner dans le dortoir commun si on ne veut pas réveiller les autres, donc…

-Comment ça on va pas retourner au dortoir ? tu m'explique où on va dormir dans ce cas, Malfoy? Se réveilla-il subitement.

-Content d'entendre ta voix Potty, tu commençais à me faire pitié avec ton air de…

-Changes pas de sujet. Il est hors de question que je reste dans une pièce aussi petite en ta compagnie plus d'une demi-heure.

-Bien, alors sors de là et fais toi repérer par les autres ! Je te préviens, certains d'entre eux peuvent être pires que moi quand on atteint à leur quota de sommeil.

-Je pense avoir vu pire pendant la guerre, désolé mais il me faudra plus que ça si tu veux me garder ici Malfoy.

- Ah tu te la joue comme ça ? Très bien, alors explique-moi ce que tu comptes faire contre la cinquantaine d'élève là haut ?...Ils se posent déjà pas mal de questions à ton sujet Potter et nos prises de tête commencent doucement à les saouler. C'est pas en faisant la grande gueule comme l'autre abruti de Finnigan que tu vas les apaiser.

Étant à court d'arguments Harry se contenta de grogner en lui lançant un regard menaçant qui lui valut une moquerie du Serpentard.

-Il n'empêche que ça ne répond pas à ma question Malfoy, je suis exténué, il n'y a qu'un lit ici et il est hors de question que je re-rentre là dedans ! répondit-il en évoquant sa petite sieste forcée.

-Allons Potty, je suis quasiment certain que je suis plus propre que toi, ne fait pas ta mijaurée et va te coucher !

-Je ne te parle pas de ça Malfoy. Je faisais allusion au fait qu'il y a un truc qui cloche dans ta chambre.

-Mais tu deviens complètement parano mon ptit père, faut te faire interner à Saint Mangouste avec la belette et le castor !

Malfoy commençait doucement à l'agacer à lui lancer des piques à répétitions mais il en passa outre, il y avait plus urgent pour le moment.

- Sérieusement Malfoy, tout à l'heure quand je me suis réveillé ici j'ai eu de…drôles de sensations…

Étrangement le blond sembla s'intéresser à ce qu'il lui disait alors il continua dans la même voie. Harry était de plus en plus embarrassé, pas habitué à devoir donner des explications à Malfoy.

-…c'était comme si…Pour être honnête j'ai cru entendre la voix de ma…_mère _ tout à l'heure. Et c'était tout sauf _normal._

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant avant de blêmir avant de paraître gêné.

-Je. Hum. Désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Il leva sa baguette en direction du lit en question avant d'y jeter un sort d'annulation.

-Tu peux y aller maintenant, il n'y a plus de risques.

Harry resta coi devant sa Némésis. C'était la première fois que le blond s'excusait de quelque chose et cela le troubla un instant. Il ne se risqua pas à lui poser des questions sur le fameux sort, c'était sans importance à cet instant.

-Et tu m'expliques où tu comptes dormir toi ?

Le Serpentard émis un petit reniflement d'amusement.

-No stress Potty, je ne compte pas te violer dans ton sommeil, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas dormir. Par contre je vais rester assis là pour être sur que tu te barres pas, dit-il en prenant place sur un fauteuil près du lit en question. **Maintenant. Dors.**

Harry voulu contester mais la fatigue repris possession de son corps et il s'étendit dans le lit sans plus rechigner, content de pouvoir arrêter cette conversation étrange.

Draco éteignit la lumière les laissant baigner dans la lueur blafarde du lac au dessus de leur tête.

Harry commença à divaguer dans ses pensées, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil. Il entendait la respiration du Serpentard qui s'était calmée ; visiblement il s'était déjà endormi, mais bon, à part ça il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir…

Cela faisait un petit moment que le Serpentard était différent. Certes une guerre ça vous changeait un homme, mais pas un Malfoy. Pas _son _Malfoy. Non, Malfoy était un être insensible, dénué de tout sens moral et opportuniste à souhait.

Pourtant à cet instant Harry se surprit à penser que Malfoy était peut être comme tout le monde. Quelqu'un avec un cœur et des sentiments. Quelqu'un qui avait vécu une guerre qui avait changé sa vie et qui avait du renoncer à des rêves et des espoirs…comme tous les autres…

Puis il s'endormit.

Voili Voilou, fin du chapitre, j'espère vous revoir pour le prochain ;)

Narutoaddicteuse~

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais si tu n'ouvres pas rapidement ton livre à la page 394 Snape va te découper en petits morceaux pour ses potions (alors fait gaffe !) ._.


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

_**Harry est transféré pour des raisons étranges à Serpentard. Draco met tout son cœur à lui pourrir la vie, le ridiculiser et le faire virer de Poudlard. Suite à un pari avec Blaise, Pansy tente de les réconcilier, mais en vain, les deux garçons sont trop bornés pour passer l'éponge. **_

_**Un soir Harry quitte le dortoir et Draco décide de le suivre pour en apprendre plus sur sa Némésis. Quand il arrive sur place Harry est effondré devant la porte de l'infirmerie avec un Dean qui lui fait reproches. Soudainement des bruits de pas se font entendre, faisant fuir Dean Thomas qui laisse Harry seul. Draco, tiraillé entre l'envie de voir de qui il s'agit ou de venir en aide à sa Némésis se résout à lui sauver les miches pour le cacher dans la chambre des préfets de Serpentard.**_

_**Harry qui est encore sous le choc de se qui vient de se passer ne répond à aucune des questions de Draco qui se résout à le laisser dormir pour lui tirer les vers du nez le lendemain…**_

Disclaming: Tout tourne autour de l'univers d'Harry Potter, crée pas JKR.

Paring: HP/DM

Rating :** M**. Aussi bien que pour le vocabulaire que pour le "reste" -qui mettra d'ailleurs, un peu de temps à arriver, alors patience-

Genre : Romance/Humour

**Nda:**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir publié quoique ce soit plus tôt pour diverses raisons. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos encouragements !**

** Ce chapitre est dédié à ROSALIA de , sans qui je n'aurais certainement pas continué à écrire; Merci beaucoup ! ****yAy **

**Tu savais que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ?**

Draco se réveilla deux heures plus tard, s'étonnant lui-même d'avoir réussi à s'endormir dans une position aussi inconfortable.

La chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité bien que quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à percer l'eau du lac au dessus de sa tête.

Il se leva non sans mal, des courbatures perçant le moindre de ses muscles avant de se diriger vers le lit où Potter se trouvait…ou tout du moins le lit où Potter _aurait dû_ se trouver, car _visiblement_, il n'y était pas.

Draco eut comme un petit blanc cérébral, observant le lit vide en face de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une énigme avant qu'un petit rire nerveux ne lui échappe ; Potter devait se foutre de sa gueule, c'était physiquement impossible d'être aussi chiant de si bon matin.

Une fois revenu sur terre il jeta un coup de pied rageur dans sa table de nuit puis s'énerva encore plus en ressentant une vive douleur dans son orteil. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait connu de meilleurs réveils.

Bon. Restons calmes. Les cours allaient commencer dans à peu près...deux heures s'il se référait à sa montre, autrement dit, une heure bien trop matinale pour le Potter marmotte que Malfoy avait appris à connaître au fil de la semaine.

Malgré le fait d'avoir encore la tête dans le pâté, Draco était parvenu à déduire que Potter avait du trouver tout seul une bonne raison pour sortir de son lit.

Les murs immaculés de sa chambre étaient la preuve tangible que personne n'était venu dans la soirée le réveiller, dans la cas contraire cela n'aurait pas étonné Malfoy de trouver une tête décapitée dans son armoire. Pourquoi cette réflexion ? Avait-il déjà précisé que réveiller Potter relevait d'un acte suicidaire ?...De toute façon il valait mieux répéter ce genre de choses, on n'est jamais assez prudents.

Les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, le blond se mit à réfléchir.

Harry avait quitté la chambre de son propre chef. Le fait qu'ils aient dormis dans la même pièce tous les deux aurait pu être une excuse suffisante, mais Draco se souvint que rester au lit dimanche dernier, alors que seuls deux pauvres mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre, ne l'avait pas affecté outre mesure,...bref, ce n'était sûrement pas pour cette raison qu'il avait déguerpi en douce.

Il décida de s'asseoir une minute sur son lit pour reprendre ses esprits. Les draps étaient froids sous ses doigts, pourtant une légère odeur de menthe que le blond reconnu comme celle du Gryffondor, persistait dans la pièce.

Draco eut un sourire nostalgique à cette constatation.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, il avait toujours trouvé que Potter avait un "parfum"…_particulie_r –même s'il doutait qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un parfum-.

Pas quelque chose de désagréable ou d'écœurant comme les fragrances onéreuses dont "_les filles de la haute_" aimaient se badigeonner -sa mère étant une exception, cela allait de soi-.

Draco avait beau ne pas pouvoir piffer le brun, il devait tout de même admettre _– certes, sous la torture_ - que _malgré_ sa tête de taupe, sa cicatrice et sa débilité...il avait une odeur qu'il aimait _bien_...

…Mais bon, en réfléchissant bien, Potter avait sûrement du se laver avec du dentifrice ou une connerie du genre quand il était gamin et puis ça avait du lui rester, il ne fallait pas chercher trop loin, on parlait du Gryffondor lambda par excellence après tout.

Les idées un peu moins embrumées, Draco se remémora les événements de la veille.

Harry était sorti du dortoir en pleine nuit, et Draco avait réussi à le suivre en douce. Après il y avait eu le Gryffondor Black, le pote à Potty dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom, qui était venu ramener sa fraise pour l'engeuler et lui dire qu'il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou avant de le laisser tout larmoyant dans le couloire et de repartir.

Bon, et puis après il ne savait plus trop ce qui lui avait prit mais il avait couru avec sa Némésis pour le ramener au dortoir sans se faire repérer,…Draco préférait passer cet instant de la soirée sous silence, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des trucs aussi débiles, et encore moins pour l'autre tâche !

Il pouvait toutefois apaiser sa conscience en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pété les plombs hier jamais Potter ne se serait permis de pleurer devant qui que ce soit excepté Belette-man et l'autre Castor. Il avait donc agi selon les circonstances,…même si cela l'embarrassait maintenant pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Draco en était sur à présent ; si Potter n'était pas là ce matin cela avait assurément un rapport avec ça. Le blond émit un grognement intérieur en écrasant sa main contre son visage ; ce crétin de Balafré ne lui avait donné aucune explication par rapport à cette histoire, idiot comme il était cet abruti avait du courir directement dans la gueule du loup.

Draco avait également remarqué ceci au fil des années ; Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux, il était juste trop con pour se rendre compte qu'il courrait à sa perte en agissant de cette manière.

…CERTES ! Il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait une chance de cocu - _…enfin, dans certaines limites, hein _- , mais un jour ou l'autre ça ne suffirait plus, et pas besoin d'être devin pour prédire ce genre de choses.

Pour en revenir à nous moutons, savoir ce que Harry était en train de faire à cette heure-ci était _intéressant_, mais ça n'allait pas l'aider à aller bien loin : il ne savait pas à qui le brun avait affaire, où il se trouvait, ni même pourquoi il était dans une merde aussi noire - soit dit en passant~ -

Il n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune piste concrète...pourtant…_pourtant, _il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à aller aider cet abruti.

Face à cette sensation le blond émit un énième soupire. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait la nette impression de devenir une mère poule avec ses camarades de maisonnée, la belle affaire !

Ne vous m'éprenez toutefois pas sur lui, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la « pulsion chevaleresque » dont Potty faisait preuve depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, c'était déjà ça de gagné parce qu'il se voyait franchement mal avoir ne serait-ce qu'un point en commun avec quelqu'un comme sa Némésis !

Nan, lui il avait une excuse : tout était de la faute de Dumbledore ! C'était depuis le jour où le vieux croulant l'avait nommé préfet en chef des Serpentard qu'il se retrouvait comme un con à stresser dès qu'un de ses camarades avait un problème. On n'a pas l'idée de refiler des tâches aussi importantes à des gosses, sérieusement !

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il ressentirait une quelconque forme de camaraderie envers Potty il se serait tapé le fou rire du siècle…en même temps si on lui avait dit qu'un jour le Survivant irait à Serpentard…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Malfoy était préfet. Être responsable de ses camarades au fil des trimestres l'avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il était devenu plus sociable, plus entreprenant et moins égocentrique. Il était devenu le leader qu'il avait toujours voulu être, un exemple pour ceux qui le connaissaient et l'appréciaient.

Potter. Potter ; lui, ne le connaissait pas comme il pouvait être réellement...enfin si, justement il le connaissait peut-être un peu trop, il était le seul à le voir et le mettre dans la colère la plus noire…Potter ne voyait que ses défauts.

Pourtant Draco était comme tout le monde, il était loin d'être parfait et était le premier à le reconnaître même si son attitude semblait monter le contraire.

Son attitude hautaine était une carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait pour ne pas flancher sous les critiques qu'on lui crachait à longueur de journée à cause de son père; encore une chose que ce petit orphelin adulé était loin de pouvoir comprendre.

Harry Potter, le garçon connu pour sa gentille dégoulinante, la personne extravertie par excellence, n'avait pas réussi à percer la carapace de l'aristo pète sec que Draco Malfoy s'amusait à être...

Le blond émit un nouveau soupire, il avait enfin une chance de montrer ses bons cotés à Potter et d'établir entre eux une accalmie aussi infime soit-elle.

C'était risqué mais quelque chose en lui disait qu'il devait tenter sa chance, et puis si un jour cette histoire avait le malheur de parvenir aux oreilles de Pansy et qu'elle entendait qu'il avait loupé une occasion pareille, elle lui en voudrait certainement à vie la connaissant.

Allez, à bas l'avarice, il était le préfet des Serpentard bon sang, il ne pouvait pas laisser un des siens se faire amocher sans lever le petit doigt –_il allait aider Potter, Merlin comme la vie était pleine de rebondissements ~_-…

Tiens, et puis en pensant à ça, aider le Survivant pourrait très certainement lui faire marquer des points au près de sa Serdaigle, pensa-il en souriant dans le vide : Et oui Draco avait beau être devenu un homme meilleur on était opportuniste où on ne l'était pas, et visiblement, il savait très bien de quel coté de la frontière il se trouvait.

Et puis il n'y avait pas matière à éprouver de la culpabilité face à sa dernière réflexion, il fallait bien qu'il se trouve une bonne motivation pour faire un truc aussi chiant qu'aider sa Némésis !

C'est fort de cette résolution que Draco se mit en route pour le trouver.

Quand il sorti de la chambre ses camarades étaient encore en train de roupiller comme des loirs, apparemment Potter pouvait être capable, une fois dans sa vie, de faire quelque chose sans attirer les foules. Joie.

Draco sorti du dortoir après s'être habillé en vitesse, refermant la porte derrière lui dans des gestes lents mais assurés.

Il ne savait pas trop dans quel sens partir mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part alors il choisit d'aller en direction de l'infirmerie, où il avait, semble-il, plus de chances de le croiser.

Les couloirs étaient froids le matin. Voir Poudlard aussi vide lui rappelait les dernières heures avant la Grande Guerre tout le monde était cloîtré chez soi pour passer les derniers moments en famille. Rares avait étés ceux, qui comme Draco, n'avaient personne à visiter à cet instant...

Brusquement des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses sombres pensées,...Décidément la discrétion et Potty n'étaient pas très copain/copain.

Le Serpentard suivit les pas de son camarade, un sourire triomphant flottant paresseusement sur son visage.

Ça avait été presque trop facile qu'il en regretterait presque d'être parti à sa recherche aussi vite. Malgré ça plusieurs mètres les séparaient, si bien que Draco ne percevait sa "_proie"_ qu'à la dérobée, c'est qu'il courrait vite le bougre !

Subitement les pas s'arrêtèrent et Draco fit de même le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, caché derrière son pan de mur.

Il respirait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres.

Potter s'était arrêté au milieu de nulle part. Il avait certainement du le griller après la dernière intersection de couloirs…Merlin oui ! C'était même carrément sûr, Potter savait avoir du flair quand il ne fallait pas, se fustigea-il mentalement pour avoir oublié un truc aussi énorme qu'Hagrid.

Draco se mit alors à chercher une excuse à sortir Potty. D'ailleurs il valait mieux pour lui qu'il en trouve une valable et assez vite : c'était quand même la deuxième fois en moins de 24h que Potter le captait à le suivre comme une groupie, ça commençait à devenir un peu redondant comme situation.

Et puis si Draco se référait aux nombreuses absences et hospitalisations urgentes d'un certain Colin Crivey, Potter n'aimait pas spécialement se faire épier…Draco était le genre de mec qui tenait bêtement à la vie, il lui fallait donc une idée. Et vite !

Il entendait les pas se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, mais la seule pensée qui arrivait à traverser son esprit à cet instant n'était qu'un _« grrraaaaAAah~ Une idée, une idée, une idée ! »_, il en voulait déjà à Potter de le mettre dans cet état alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vu sa tronche de taupe balafrée !

Bon. Se faire prendre sur le fait n'allait pas arranger son cas...Et puis ça le faisait surtout chier de se faire gauler par Potter comme un gamin pris en faute. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce gendre de situations sa Némésis arborait un sourire triomphant qui l'horripilait et lui faisait grincer des dents.

Pour sûr il serait trop content d'avoir le dessus sur lui…Il était hors de question que Draco se laisse prendre de court et encore moins s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour éviter ça !

Avalant sa salive de travers le blond décida de trahir sa position en sortant de sa cachette et de demander.

-On cherche les toilettes Potty ? Ricana-il, bras croisés et sourcils haussés…

…avant de s'apercevoir que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui…_n'était pas Potter_…

Mais plutôt le concierge du bahut.

…et meyyrde~

Ni une ni une le Serpentard se mit à courir en direction inverse le plus vite possible, se flagellant mentalement d'avoir été aussi stupide. Aah il était beau le sauveur de ces dames, à se cacher comme un dresseur de chiens de traineau qui aurait laissé chier ses bêtes chez ses voisins ! Merlin qu'il avait honte !

-REVENEZ ICI !

Bon, apparemment Rusard avait vu quelqu'un mais il ne l'avait pas reconnu lui en particulier, un point positif dans tout ce merdier. En revanche le truc moins cool, c'était que même si le zoophile de Poudlard ne lui courrait plus après, Draco aurait mit sa baguette au feu que Miss Teigne, elle, avait la patte plus leste et ne devait pas être bien loin.

Malfoy en était certain en cet instant : si Mrs Teigne était la réincarnation d'un être humain dans le passé elle avait du être une espèce de racaille yakuza ou une saloperie dans le même genre.

Les chats étaient censés être de gentils petits compagnons ronronnant et tout mignon, ...pas une espèce de bestiole aigrie au poil rêche ! Si l'adage disait tel maître tel chien, il ne faisait pas exception des chats non plus…Par contre Draco n'irait pas caresser Rusard pour vérifier la deuxième hypothèse

Mais trêve de bavardages, à cet instant le blond avait autre chose en tête que le pelage du concierge. Il commençait peu à peu à s'essouffler, ce qui était loin d'être bon signe.

Malfoy avait beau être assez sportif - _du moins pour un étudiant de Poudlard_ - il ne faisait pas le poids face à un chat de compétition et comble de la situation, il ne savait pas trop vers où il se dirigeait, trop occupé à insulter Potter mentalement pour l'avoir mis dans une merde pareille.

Il ouvrit une porte au hasard, refermant tellement prestement qu'il faillit couper la tête du chat en la claquant. Une fois à l'abri un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, ici il devrait avoir la paix.

Acculé contre la porte il se permit de souffler un instant, observant les lieux d'un œil curieux_. Où avait-il encore atterri ?_

…Visiblement il s'agissait de la tour d'astronomie.

Barf', il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Et puis il pourrait aller observer la vue pour passer le temps.

Derrière la porte Mrs Teigne s'acharnait de toutes ses griffes pour ouvrir. Draco plutôt énervé jeta un coup de pied violent dans la porte pour la faire fuir.

-Casse-toi saloperie !

Le blond n'avait jamais aimé les animaux, les chats en particulier depuis qu'il s'était fait écharper à vif par la boule de poils rousse dressée par la sang de bourbe.

Subitement des bruits se firent entendre à l'étage au dessus du sien, il n'était visiblement pas le seul dans les lieux et le joyeux ramdam qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivé avait du trahir sa position.

Se demandant qui pouvait se trouver là haut à une heure aussi matinale il se mit à monter discrètement les escaliers pour ne pas se faire repérer plus.

La chance étant avec lui – _une fois n'est pas coutume en cette triste matinée_ - il trouva la porte qui menait à la façade extérieure devant lui entrouverte, lui permettant par la même occasion d'espionner la personne qui se trouvait à quelque mètres de lui.

Le garçon –car il s'agissait d'un garçon- devant lui ne lui laissait voir que son dos, le fait qu'il soit accoudé au rebord de pierre et à contre-jour rendait son identification impossible pour Draco.

Tout ce que le blond voyait était une silhouette plutôt élancée, des jambes étonnamment longues et des cheveux apparemment foncés et emmêlés par le vent.

L'inconnu semblait prostré, là, tout seul et avachi sur lui-même. Plus Draco l'observait, plus l'identité de l'inconnu l'intriguait. Il avait l'impression de savoir à qui il avait affaire sans pour autant en avoir la moindre idée, il lui était juste…_familier_.

En tout cas il était sûr d'une chose : il ne l'avait jamais croisé au détour des couloirs, du jamais vu pour lui qui pensait connaître chaque étudiant de Poudlard.

Comment le savait-il ? Tout simplement parce que ce garçon était trop...élégant et atypique pour que Draco ne s'en souvienne pas.

Non pas qu'il soit attiré par les hommes, c'est juste que ce type était visiblement du genre à pouvoir lui faire de la concurrence ici, or la seule personne étant connue pour lui tenir – _et lui prendre_ - la tête était Potter

...Mais bon, lui, s'il avait du succès c'était uniquement à cause de son immonde cicatrice en forme d'éclair et parce qu'il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers. Ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne sont pas des critères très fair-play.

Draco aurait lui aussi sauvé le monde s'il l'avait fallu, mais bon, personne n'était allé lui demander son aide alors il s'était contenté de sauver ses propres miches et l'autre taupe en avait profité pour fanfaronner, que voulez-vous ? La vie était injuste avec lui depuis sa naissance !

En tout cas, il se serait bien approché de l'inconnu pour voir à qui il avait affaire…et puis depuis qu'il était là il ne l'avait pas vu esquisser le moindre geste, si ça se trouve il était pt'être même en train de dormir, tiens !

Malfoy, qui était tendu à l'extrême tant il était concentré sur l'inconnu ne remarqua pas le brusque changement du sens du courant d'air qui lui claqua violemment la porte au nez, les faisant sursauter tous les deux en même temps.

Une voix paniquée perça derrière la porte en bois.

-Qui est là ?!

Draco était frustré comme jamais. Savoir que le garçon devait être face à lui et ne pas pouvoir voir son visage l'énervait merveilleusement, d'autant plus la patience était loin d'être une de ses qualités.

Bon il allait attendre encore un peu, l'histoire que l'inconnu pense qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de vent et puis il rouvrirait la porte discrètos...

Ce n'est que quand le calme fut revenu qu'il mit à exécution son plan.

Malheureusement pour lui lorsqu'il enclencha la poignée celle-ci émit un grincement fort peu discret trahissant à nouveau sa présence.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ici montrez-vous !

Draco émis un soupir de lassitude, ce n'était pas sa journée – _au moins, maintenant, il en était __**vraiment **__sûr_ -.

A présent la porte laissait à nouveau voir l'extérieur, le blond en profita pour enfin voir à qui il avait affaire.

Le garçon mesurait à peu près sa taille, quoiqu'il lui paraissait tout de même un petit peu plus petit que lui, jusque là rien de bien étonnant pour Draco qui se savait plus grand que la moyenne, un trait hérité de sa mère, mais ce n'étais pas ce qui lui importait à cet instant. Non, ce qui l'étonnait plus c'était la cravate verte et argent qui flottait dans les courants du vent matinal...Comment cela pouvait-il être possi[...]

Le blond fut brusquement coupé dans ses réflexions lorsque le jeune homme devant lui se décida à se retourner, laissant enfin apparaître son visage. Malfoy était trop ébahi pour se rendre compte de faits et gestes. S'il réussit brillamment à ne pas laisser tomber ses bras et laisser pendre sa mâchoire sous la surprise, il ne pu cependant pas stopper les mots qui coulèrent sur sa langue comme du savon.

-Encore Potty ?!

Le dénommé se retourna vers la porte dans un sursaut sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour l'ouvrir plus.

Bien qu'il fût encore sous le choc de la révélation, Draco pouvait voir le visage d'Harry, et malgré la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre le blond put remarquer que les yeux de son camarade brillaient _étrangement_.

_Qu'es-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?_

Prenant son courage à deux mains il se décida à sortir de sa cachette qui n'en était plus une depuis qu'il avait été repéré. De toute façon, niveau ''effet de surprise'' c'était un peu mort sur ce coup...

Lorsqu'il il ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie il eut le plaisir de remarquer le petit sursaut de Potter qui paraissait encore un peu paumé…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive à qui il avait affaire.

Soudainement l'expression faciale de Potter changea et par la même occasion l'espèce de lueur…triste ? …Perdue ? Il ne savait pas trop – et _pour tout dire il s'en fichait_- se transforma en une qu'il connaissait par cœur : la colère.

C'était comme si le simple fait d'avoir Malfoy en face de lui rendait Harry aigre, à un niveau tel qu'on pouvait se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une réaction chimique à une expérience dans laquelle ils étaient deux ingrédients.

Aussi bête que cela puisse paraitre cette colère rassura Draco. Retrouver cette réaction chimique face à sa Némésis c'était comme retrouver le chemin de sa maison après s'être paumé en forêt, c'était limpide et apaisant. Sur ce chemin il savait où il pouvait aller, et où il ne devait pas se risquer.

Hier Draco s'était très certainement aventuré sur un sentier glissant avec Potter ; l'avoir vu aussi déphasé lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être amis. Le blond se demandait même comment faisaient la belette & Granger pour rester amis avec Harry. Personnellement le voir pleurer était une expérience trop périlleuse à son gout.

A présent Malfoy était rentré à la maison, et le Balafré l'y attendait de pied ferme, s'amusa-il à penser.

-Rassures-moi Potter, tu n'es pas là pour admirer le lever de soleil ?...Tu as une meilleure excuse n'es-ce pas ? demanda-il d'un air faussement amusé par la situation.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fous ici Malfoy ? Dégage !

-Aah~ Potty et son art pour répondre à une question en en pausant une autre. ~

Chantonna le blond d'un air blasé, avant de reprendre moins gentiment.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, j'ai bien vu que tu étais plus loquace qu'hier, maintenant je ne vais pas me gêner pour te dire tes quatre vérités.

-Et ben fais pas chier et arrête de tourner autour du pot alors !

-Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi Potty. Hier je t'avais demandé de ne pas bouger de ton pieu. Ce matin je me réveille et je me rends compte que tu t'es cassé en douce. Merlin m'en est témoin, tu te fous _vraiment_ de ma gueule !

-Laisse Merlin où il est Malfoy, j'avais juste autre chose à foutre que te regarder roupiller comme un pape !

-_Autre chose à foutre ? _Mais c'est moi qui vais t'en _foutre_ une Potter ! Tu crois que ça m'a amusé de te suivre pour te sauver le miches hier ?! S'emporta le blond.

-Je vois pas où tu veux en venir là. Répliqua Harry moins sûr de lui.

-Tu m'avais pas encore joué la carte de l'amnésie Potter, c'est bien tenté. Dis voir, tu t'es tapé la tête au réveil ou bien ce sont tes "_amis d'hier" _qui t'ont lancé un **Oubliette** ?

D'un coup le visage d'Harry devint blême ; comme si Malfoy avait dit _le mot_ de trop.

D'ailleurs le blond se demanda quand il allait recevoir le poing du brun en pleine face, sans trop comprendre pourquoi il lui en voulait autant si subitement.

Sa remarque -pourtant pertinente- avait eut un effet inattendu sur sa Némésis.

S'étonnant que Potter lui laisse un temps de répit avant de l'attaquer Draco fouilla frénétiquement dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette, en vain, elle devait encore se trouver dans sa chambre.

Draco crispa les paupières quand il vit Harry bouger, à quoi bon essayer de se défendre ? Avec ou sans baguette il se savait sans défense face à la force brute du sauveur du monde Sorcier…

Cependant le coup de poing qu'il attendait ne vint jamais.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux timidement Potter était penché sur la balustrade et émettait des bruits étrangement… _répugnants_.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant qu'un air écœuré ne fasse son apparition sur son visage aristocratique lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux.

Malheureusement pour le coup il ne rêvait pas. Potter était bel et bien en train de se vider les tripes par-dessus le muret de la tour d'astronomie. _Charmant._

Le dernier chuchotement de dégeuli coulant sur la rambarde en pierre eu faillit avoir raison de Malfoy. Il était comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui. Dés que quelqu'un avait le malheur de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac à coté de lui, le sien se prenait d'envie de chanter de concert dans un petit duo fort sympathique.

Harry releva la tête comme au ralenti, le coupant dans ses divagations intérieures. Le gryffondor s'essuya d'un geste rageur la bouche d'un revers de main, arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement de pur dégout à Malfoy qui s'était approché de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Le blond observait la vue d'un air détaché, pour sa part Harry se contenta de le regarder d'un air empli d'incompréhension se demandant pourquoi il ne se faisait pas lyncher par sa Némésis sur le champ. Il commençait à savoir à quel point Malfoy pouvait être maniaque sur certains points.

Bizarrement l'atmosphère avait changé entre eux sans qu'ils ne puissent se l'expliquer.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que t'as pas loupé le châtaignier Potter. Bien joué !

-Très drôle Malfoy. Maintenant tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi t'es là ?

-Et bien à la base j'étais en train d'essayer de te rappeler que tu n'étais pas censé te barrer ce matin. T'sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier et tout et tout, ajouta-il d'un geste évasif de la main. Et pis là tu t'es mis à gerber…Je me rends bien compte qu'en te courant après ce matin j'ai l'air d'un amant bafoué, mais de là à en gerber, y'a une limite ! rigola-il légérement.

-…

-Allez quoi, dis-moi ce qui met le Survivant dans cet état, j'aimerais travailler pour Skeeter plus tard, ça m'aiderait bien un ptit potin sur toi ! Tenta-il vainement dans une note d'humour.

-Occupe-toi de ton cul Malfoy ! répliqua Harry sans le regarder.

-Nan mais comprends-moi, c'est quand même bizarre ton truc. Déjà qu'il t'arrive des emmerdes de je ne sais où, pis tu te mets à gerber sans raisons apparentes,… commença-il à énumérer. …En plus je suis quasiment sur que t'as rien becté hier, ce châtaignier ci-dessous étant la preuve évidente de mon témoignage ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt ledit arbre, attendant visiblement une réaction.

Malheureusement pour lui, la patience de Potter sembla arriver à son apogée. Il se redressa en appuyant ses paumes de main sur la balustrade pour regarder Malfoy d'un air mauvais.

- Tu commences à me les briser sévère Malfoy. Alors ok, je te remercie pour le coup de main que tu m'as filé hier, mais maintenant tu gicles d'ici !

Draco était sur le cul. Il avait tenté de détendre un peu l'atmosphère pour mettre sa Némésis plus à l'aise et certes lui tirer les vers du nez par la même occasion ; mais cet espèce d'abruti continuait toujours de faire le beau ? Puisqu'il le prenait comme ça, une bonne piqure de rappel lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

-Calme un peu ta joie Potty ; je crois que t'as pas du capter ce qui était en train de se passer là [...]

-Et bien dans votre grande mansuétude faites-moi l'honneur de m'expliquer la situation Messire Malfoy, je suis tout ouïe ; le coupa Harry pour l'énerver encore plus.

-Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer Potty, c'est qu'avec tout ce que j'ai _entendu_, et _vu_ hier, j'ai largement de quoi te faire chanter.

Harry observait Draco les yeux exorbités. Comment cette espèce de petite pourriture se permettait-elle de le faire chier à ce point ?

En ce moment Malfoy était tellement imbuvable qu'il arrivait de plus en plus souvent à Harry de rêver qu'il l'égorgeait dans ses rêves, mais il était clair qu'aujourd'hui son rêve allait devenir réalité. Malheureusement pour lui ; sauveur du monde sorcier ou pas, la loi semblait abandonner la légitime défense en faveur des petits cons gominés dans son genre et passer le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban n'étaient pas dans ses projets d'avenir.

-Je ne vais pas te demander grand-chose en échange de mon silence provisoire Potty, alors arrête de tirer cette tronche, t'es carrément flippant là.

-Et c'est quoi ta petite faveur Malfoy ? Quelque chose de complètement impossible comme sauver ton père du baiser du Détraqueur et ressusciter Voldemort ? Demanda-il ironiquement

-Très drôle Potter. Maintenant que t'as fini de faire ta drama queen je vais pouvoir continuer. Ce que je voudrais, pour commencer, c'est que tu m'explique tout ce qui s'est passé avant ton transfert.

Harry se mit à éclater de rire en comprenant que Malfoy était réellement sérieux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

-La réponse me parait plus qu'évidente puisque tu es la seule personne ici avec moi, crétin.

Potter repris ses esprit et s'essuya les yeux avant de souffler un grand coup, la naïveté de Malfoy était vraiment touchante parfois.

-Tu crois que je ne te calcule pas depuis le début de ton petit speech Malfoy ? Je te connais assez maintenant pour savoir que t'as rien sur moi, dans le cas contraire tu serais déjà en train de me balancer à tes potes et pas là à me tirer les vers du nez. Je t'ai connu en meilleure forme, sérieusement.

-Si tu me connais si bien tu dois te douter que j'ai un plan de rechange dans cas, n'es-ce pas ?

Harry regarda Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris au fil des années sur sa Némésis c'était qu'il était plutôt du genre tenace, visiblement sur ce coup-ci il ne s'agissait plus d'un coup de bluff.

-Oh ne prends pas cet air étonné Potty tu veux ? C'est toi qui m'oblige à utiliser les grands moyens. Je suis sure qu'en creusant un peu plus t'arriverais facilement à faire un lien entre ce qui s'est passé hier et le fait que je sois plutôt doué dans le domaine des menaces et du lynchage…Allez je te laisse dix secondes pour me prouver que t'es pas complètement débile….10…9…

Le petit jeu de Malfoy commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais Draco était un être chiant par définition, il ne pouvait donc pas en être autrement, ça devait surement être dans son code génétique.

Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre à ses provocations, il s'imaginait d'ailleurs très bien en train de se barrer en laissant sa Némésis toute seule à compter dans le vide…ça aurait pu être drôle de lui foutre un vent magistral, Harry aimait beaucoup cette idée...

Mais voilà le problème avec Malfoy c'était que quand on l'énervait il ne réfléchissait plus et fonçait dans le tas, laissant de coté le peu de raison qu'il possédait.

Par déduction si Harry continuait dans son sens il aurait une petite chance de l'arrêter avant l'irréparable.

Il ne voyait toujours pas où le blond voulait en venir et le compte à rebours continuait encore. De tout ce qui s'était passé la veille Malfoy n'avait rien vu qui puisse l'atteindre. Hier il l'avait juste suivi. Bon certes il l'avait aussi vu pleurer mais personne n'irait croire un truc pareil… et quand bien même, il s'en fichait…Ce n'étais pas avec ça que Malfoy allait l'atteindre.

Soudainement une image d'Hermione lui traversa la tête. Hermione était la seule à réussir à percer l'esprit de Draco aussi bien que lui ; elle aurait certainement déjà trouvé une réponse plus plausible.

S'il se souvenait bien, Granger lui avait dit que Malfoy avait un esprit tellement bien ficelé qu'il parvenait à réfléchir à l'inverse du commun des mortels. Donc en prenant le problème à l'inverse il comprendrait surement où cela allait le mener…

Mais oui c'était ça, Malfoy avait déjà compris depuis un moment qu'en s'attaquant à Harry il n'arriverait pas à ses fins, il lui fallait donc un intermédiaire. Une personne au courant de ses soucis, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait menacer sans avoir peur de représailles et qui, cette fois, pourrait l'atteindre…

Ron et Hermione étaient hors liste, leur état physique leur permettait à peine de survivre, et ils ne l'auraient balancé pour rien au monde.

Harry commençait à stresser, Malfoy s'amusait à ralentir le compte à rebours avec cet air jubilatoire qui lui donnait la nausée. Puis soudainement un nom lui revint à l'esprit et il ne pu que le lâcher dans un souffle.

-…3..

-_Dean_…

-Et bien tu vois quand tu veux t'en es capable ! Je dois avoir un don pour réaliser l'impossible ! Bon allez je vais te laisser ruminer, j'ai ton pote black à trouver moi. Ciao.

A peine Draco eut –il fait un pas qu'une furie brune l'écrasa contre le mur, l'arrière de son crâne rencontrant violemment la surface dure. Visiblement le prix pour avoir gagné contre Potty aujourd'hui allait être une belle bosse, mais il avait déjà vu pire, et puis il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, après tout Potter n'était qu'une grosse brute dépourvue de manière qui préférait utiliser la force pure à la force des mots ; c'était toujours ainsi du coté des mauvaises graines.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te barrer comme ça non plus ?

-Et bien oui je l'ai bêtement cru, tout comme toi tu as cru que je n'allais pas mettre mes paroles à exécution. Nous sommes tous deux navrants à voir, même si en remarquant ce point de vue je suis nettement moins déplorable que toi, Potty.

-Arrête voir deux secondes ton petit speech et laisse moi en placer une.

-Et bien c'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux […]

-Moi aussi j'ai un truc sur ton cas Malfoy

-Continue tu m'intéresses.

-…._tu savais que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ?_

Soudainement le blond perdit de sa superbe. On lui avait déjà fait la réflexion au par avant…Enfin, _Pansy, _ lui en avait déjà parlé. Elle lui avait avoué après leur séparation qu'elle aimait lui parler le soir sur l'oreiller, comme ça à cœur ouvert. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait aidé à élaborer un sort de protection pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir_._

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, hier ne se souvenais pas d'avoir replacé ses protections. Note à lui-même, il n'était pas censé dormir pour garder un œil sur Potty la nuit dernière, ceci expliquait surement cela...

Il n'y avait que Parkinson qui était au courant de sa "petite anomalie" –comme il l'aimait l'appeler- donc, oui si Potter en parlait c'était qu'il était dans la merde.

Qu'es-ce qu'il avait bien pu balancer en dormant hier ? Sa Némésis le coupa dans ses pensées.

-Vu ta tronche tu le savais déjà…Ma foi c'est bien dommage, ça aurait pu être encore plus drôle, rigola-il méchamment.

-Tes menaces en l'air ne prennent pas non plus avec moi, Potter. Tenta-il de bluffer.

Draco tentait de se sortir du pétrin comme il le pouvait mais la présence écrasante de Potter lui indiquait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

Harry n'éprouva même pas le besoin de relever sa pitoyable tentative d'innocence et il continua à peu prés sur le même ton.

-Tu sais un jour j'ai entendu Hermione parler du fait que les rêves étaient le reflet du subconscient. Le truc qui me dérange dans ton cas c'est que tu m'avais l'air tout à fait conscient de ce dont on parlait hier... Après tout tu m'as bien avoué qu'_elle _t'obsédait, non ? Demanda-il les sourcils froncés exagérément dans un faux air intrigué.

La pression de l'avant bras de sa Némésis sur sa gorge devenait insoutenable, et le mince filet d'air qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entre ouvertes faisait légèrement bouger les mèches indisciplinées sur le front de Potter. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se coller à lui de cette manière ? De l'écraser de sa présence pour lui montrer sa supériorité ?

-Viens-en aux faits Potter sinon je vais mourir étouffé avant de savoir pourquoi tu pètes un câble.

-_ Luna. _Tu parlais de _Luna Lovegood_ hier dans ton sommeil, articula lentement Harry. Maintenant, je voudrais juste que tu me rassures en me disant que j'ai du mal comprendre ou entendre.

Malfoy ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Et puis de toute façon à quoi bon nier ? Potter avait beau faire semblant de ne pas savoir, Draco savait que ça ne servirait à rien de démentir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne décelait aucune once de doute dans le ton de sa voix.

-RÉPONDS J'TE DIS ! hurla le brun avec une pointe d'appréhension dans sa voix en l'acculant à nouveau contre le mur. DIS-MOI QUE J'AI TORT BORDEL !

-…

Le brun avait beau s'époumoner Draco ne disait rien de plus;, se contentant juste de détourner le regard quand celui de sa Némésis se faisait trop perçant,. Et ce fut certainement cette réaction qui fit comprendre à Harry l'étendu du problème.

-Putain mais t'es vraiment irrécupérable comme mec. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas…

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de répréhensible Potty ? Si je me rappelle bien, de nous deux c'est toi qui est tombé amoureux de la sœur de la belette, tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches.

-Parles pas d'amour quand il ne s'agit que d'un coup d'un soir, tu veux ? Luna n'a rien fait de répréhensible pour qu'un pourri comme toi soit amoureux d'elle !

-Alors on y est ? …Il est **là **le problème ? …T'es tellement limité que ça t'es même pas venu à l'idée que je puisse envisager de me caser un jour avec quelqu'un ?...Mais réveille toi Potty ! Il y a une vie après Poudlard, il serait peut-être temps d'avancer, nan ?

Harry laissa ses mains tomber, relâchant par la même occasion son emprise sur Malfoy. De toute façon il n'avait plus la force de d'écraser Malfoy sans le tuer. Comment cette espèce de saloperie pouvait se permettre de se prétendre _amoureux_ de Luna ?

Pas n'importe qu'elle greluche, nan, nan, il avait fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur la fille la plus innocente de tout le château…Il valait mieux pour Malfoy qu'Harry arrête de penser à tout ce que cela impliquait…

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser, sérieusement c'était trop gros pour être vrai, non ? Pour sa santé mentale il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose.

-Bon écoute Malfoy on va parler franc jeu. En fait je pense plutôt qu'il est _vital_ qu'on joue franc jeu, demanda Harry dans un rire nerveux qui laissait transparaitre sa nervosité… Oublie l'espace d'un instant qu'on ne puisse pas se piffer tous les deux…Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, ça m'amuse pas plus que toi !

-Ouais, bon qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Lâcha le blond dans un soupir de lassitude, en croisant les bras.

-Luna…Quand tu m'as dit que tu…heum_…"l'aimait_"[…]

-_Potter~ _ le coupa Draco dans un grognement, visiblement gêné que sa Némésis mette des mots sur sentiments.

-Ne me coupe pas, je veux mettre les choses à plat avant de savoir si je dois torturer avant de mettre fin à tes jours.

-Hilarant, _vraiment_.

-Je dois bien avouer que votre humour douteux à tendance à déteindre sur moi…Blague à part, comment peux-tu prétendre un truc pareil ? Je veux dire, on parle de _Loufoca_ là. J'ai beau connaitre ses qualités je ne vois pas ce qu'un type comme toi peut trouver chez elle.

Et pour le coup Potter n'avait pas besoin de feindre, l'incompréhension se lisait limpidement sur son visage d'une façon étonnamment charmante. Draco n'avait jamais remarqué que le brun avait le bout du nez qui remontait quand il fronçait les sourcils. Le blond se remit les idées en place en secouant la tête, il s'était laissé attendrir par la baisse de vigilance de Potter, mais celui restait toujours sa Némésis et leur conversation commençait doucement à tomber en sa défaveur.

-Y'a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Je me rends bien compte que cette réponse est abstraite pour toi qui ne comprend _rien_ à la vie en général, mais essaie de faire un effort sur ce coup-ci.

Sa petite boutade à défaut d'amuser Potter le rendit à nouveau aigri. Draco le savait, ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, ils n'avaient même pas le même sens de l'humour !

Le regard de sa Némésis se fit plus perçant, il s'avait pertinemment que Draco essayait de noyer le poisson et la déstabilisation avait toujours été un bon moyen pour parvenir à ses fins.

Malfoy s'obstinait à fuir son regard, regardant les lattes du plancher avec l'air fautif qu'ont les enfants pris sur le fait.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il y était presque.

Cependant pour une raison qui lui était inconnue le brun n'arrivait pas à prendre plaisir en voyant Malfoy plus bas que terre. Il avait le dessus sur lui, et étrangement cela…_l'énervait_ plus qu'autre chose.

Par sa faute Malfoy avait perdu ce petit truc qui faisait qu'il _était_ Malfoy. Ce petit truc qui le rendait hors de porté, et qui donnait à Harry des envies de meurtre dés le levé du lit. Le brun avait l'impression d'avoir arraché le bouclier protecteur de sa Némésis et que celui-ci attendait vaillamment le coup de grâce.

Mais bordel pour qui se prenait ce petit salaud ? Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de le faire sentir comme les derniers des enfoirés, ce n'était pas lui qui était en faute !

Après un long moment de blanc Potter se décida à parler.

-_Luna Lovegood et Draco Malfoy_. Allons bon ! Tu m'auras vraiment tout sorti toi !

-…

-Quoique…Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je trouve que vous iriez très bien ensemble. D'un coté avec toi l'enfant pourri gâté qui a réchappé à la justice pour une raison inconnue, l'espèce de lâche qui n'a même pas eu le courage de faire un choix pendant la guerre. Et de l'autre _Luna _; qui a failli perdre la vie et sa seule famille parce qu'elle avait prit partie au combat, celle qui s'est faite torturée par tes propres parents pour ne pas avoir fait des aveux… Je te souhaite bon courage pour expliquer ça à vos futurs enfants, remarqua Harry en partant dans un fou rire.

Malfoy ne disait mot et restait là, tête baissée pour fuir le regard de sa Némésis. Après tout il s'avait déjà tout ça, il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les yeux de Potter le dégout que lui inspirait sa propre personne pour savoir qu'i ne méritait pas une fille comme elle. Alors il le laissait parler, il le laissait le blesser à vif sans rien dire, attendant vainement que l'autre se lasse de son comportement puéril.

Harry était à bout de souffle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il rigolait comme ça, la situation était pourtant loin d'être drôle. Cela devait bien faire une bonne demi-heure qu'il s'acharnait sur Malfoy, et le bond ne réagissait pas, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Harry le savait il n'avait pas encore trouvé les bons mots pour faire disjoncter sa Némésis, si attaquer Malfoy ne servait à rien, il devait jouer sur un autre terrain…Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il _fallait_ qu'il sache si le blond se foutait de lui.

-Je ne sais pas si ça peut te remonter le moral Malfoy, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à trouver une similitude entre vos familles. Bon, je pense qu'on est tous les deux d'accord pour dire que ta famille à "quelques petits problèmes génétiques". Il faudrait vraiment penser à arrêter les mariages consanguins, sérieusement ! dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-…

-_Enfin !_ Là n'est pas la question, ce que je voulais dire à la base, c'est que Luna aussi doit avoir ça dans les gènes. Nan mais sérieusement tu l'as déjà entendue parler des _Nargoles_ ?!...Elle est vraiment énorme parfois ! J'admire le niveau !

Potter ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait mais apparemment il était meilleur acteur qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'après la réaction du blond.

Draco avait relevé la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur de rage brillait férocement dans ses pupilles.

Soudainement, comme s'il avait retrouvé une soudaine force le blond parvint à se dégager de la prise de sa Némésis pour aller lui attraper le col de sa chemise.

Un silence gênant c'était installé entre les deux garçons qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, le craquement que la chemise émettait en se déchirant ne faisant qu'accentuer le calme troublant.

Alors Harry avait touché juste ? Malfoy s'était réellement entiché de Luna Lovegood.

A cette pensée le brun eut l'impression que du plomb bouillant lui coulait dans la trachée pour atterrir dans son estomac. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir une douleur pareille en gagnant contre le blond. Pouvait-il encore parler de victoire quand tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était son cœur qui se contractait douloureusement dans sa poitrine ?

Le blond restait pourtant fièrement là, à le regarder dans les yeux d'un air profondément blessé avant de reprendre la parole.

-Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu me dégoutes autant Potter. Tu n'es même pas capable de respecter les personnes qui ont risqué leurs vies pour sauver la tienne. Mais à quoi bon tenter de t'expliquer ? tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que je ressent pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il faut avoir un cœur pour savoir ce que ça fait de se le faire briser.

Draco relâcha sa prise en laissant glisser le col entre ses doigts, il se sentait soudainement lasse. Il commença à faire demi-tour pour partir mais il s'arrêta devant la porte.

-Tu peux parler de ça à qui veut bien t'entendre Potter, j'ai plus rien à perdre depuis longtemps.

Ce n'est que quand la porte claqua à cause d'un courant d'air que Harry reprit ses esprit. Les paroles de sa Némésis l'avait fait revenir quelques semaines en arrière, quelques semaines avant son transfert.

Draco avait eu raison sur un point, Harry avait appris à vivre sans cœur depuis un petit moment. A cet instant Harry comprenait mieux que personne c que ressentait sa Némésis pour la simple et bonne raison que lui aussi était passé par là.

Et c'est parce qu'il savait ce que ça faisait de se sentir rejeté qu'Harry sentit une culpabilité sans nom l'envahir.

-Saloperie de Serpentard, toujours là pour me faire sentir comme la pire des merdes !

To be continued…

L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais un moine sans habits est un pedobear…donc ce n'est plus un moine…Conclusion ? L'habit fait le moine ._.


End file.
